NO it can't be you!
by jade254
Summary: Booth and brennan are finally together but what happens when someone from the past threatens to ruin it all B&B ANGST AND FLUFF. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND SOME VIOLENCE PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do NOT own Bones if I did I would include some B+B loving.

Rated T for language,violence, mention of rape in later chapters (nothing graphic) PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO THE FIND SUBJECT MATTER OFFENSIVE

O.K I had really bad problems for uploading the next chapter so I had to delete and start again thanks for those who reviewed though.

Prologue.

She could hear the footsteps coming towards her. As they got louder and more omnious she instinctively tried to shuffle as far back as remotley possible. Her back rested against a wall and she now realised she could go no further. She felt his hands as he removed the blindfold and tore the duct tape that was secured across her mouth causing herto flinch slightly. He left her hands and ankle tied which made her feel helpless.

"I'm sorry Temperance did that hurt?" the voice said in a rather sacrcastic tone. "But it was necessary. Even though I knew the drugs would have kept you out for a while I just couldn't risk you waking up finding out our location and then doing all that girly screaming".

Her vision was blurred, her head, her arms and her ribs hurt all at the same time. The sound of the voice it was one she recognised all to well No it can't be! Now that her vision was clearing she looked up staring into an all too familiar face.

"I had to do this Temperance. I just couldn't handle it, you tiptoeing around me with Booth, pretending that there nothing was going on, it just wasn't right when I had you first" his voice full of venom it was almost unrecognizable. "Do you think i'm inferior, that i'm just toy you can play with then toss away when you're get bored. Do you think I dont have feelings. He grabbed a handful of hair pulling it menacinly until she screamed in pain "Well is that what you think?"

"Is this some kind of joke? tell me this is Booths idea of a joke?" deep down she wanted it to be some cruel trick Booth was playing on her. As she sat staring into the now darkened eyes of her assailant she couldn't quite convince herself that this would have been low even for Booth.

"No joke Temperance, sorry to disappoint you" He stepped away making his way over to a bag that was slumped on the floor. He emptied the contents onto the floor. One cellphone, one novel, one water bottle and a small collection of cosmetics. Grabbing the cellphone he threw it to the floor and watched as it shattered into pieces."You' won't be needing that anytime soon" He snickered. He shoved the bottle of water at her "Here you may want a drink!".

"Please just tell me what this is all about" she questioned putting the water to one side.

Without any motive he backhanded her "SHUT UP! you don't get to ask questions but I get to ask some" and with that he began. "So how long did it take after I was gone for Booth to get in your pants eh?" His face was contorted in anger and hate.

Brennan wasn't going to give him the satisfaction by admitting she had done anything wrong "It wasn't like that!" she explained "After you left I was lonely. I never wanted for us to split up but you know I couldn't go with you. I was lonely, Booth was there but just as a friend. The last time I looked i'm an adult and quite capable of making decisions for myself".

He slapped her again harder this time. She could feel the taste of blood in her mouth. "Was I not good enough for you? did I not satisfy you enough...? he paused "or was it just the opposite and you were finding someone to compare me too beause you couldn't get enough of me".

Brennan felt tears roll down her cheeks "I haven't even slept with Booth so how would I know if he would compare" she didn't understand what he was getting at. "I thought you and Booth were friends. What have you got against him?"

"Well he struts his FBI authority around the lab pretending he knows it all even the 'squints' as he puts it probably get sick of him putting them down. Did you ever see me doing that?. Then there's Angela she was always ranting how he had a thing for you. I saw the way he used to look at you when I was around the hunger, the desire in his eyes. I would have loved to have seen his face when he found out you slept with me. That must have really destroyed him knowing that I had you before he did. Now he finally has you it'll be so much harder for him when he loses you don't you think?"

Was he serious? this mild tempered person standing in front of her,the sweet natured guy who she had the upmost respect for. She had cared for him once, even loved him hell she had slept with him.

"I was never good enough for you" He barked as he was trying to fight all these feelings he was feeling.

Brennan watched as took out something metal out of his jacket that now glinted in his hand. "Now if I was any normal killer I would be sloppy, leave evidence,clues I would be dumb but since i'm not any normal killer I don't make mistakes. Who's the smart one now Temperance" He pointed his finger towards himself "Thats right me!".

"No please, what are you doing? was he going to kill her? right here right now?

"This is what I have to do and you or no one is going to tell me otherwise" he pulled the knife up in a stabbing motion.

"NO! SULLY NO! please don't hurt me".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one.

Temperance Brennan sat in her office, eager to get another chapter written for her book. Her publicist had been on her case for the past week and now she felt even more pressurised to get something written. Her current case load had been keeping her so busy and she now began to wonder if she could indeed do her job aswell as commit herself to writing best selling novels.

Then her mind drifted to Booth. Her partner, best friend and now her lover. She hadn't been sure how it had happened really she only knew it had been six months ago. They had been working closely together for two years and for her it was never an option for them to get involved with each other. Then she had been partnered with Sully, when Booth was sent for therapy after shooting an ice cream truck.. It had been more of a fling really even though Sully had always denied that is was. The sex had been great and for the first time he made her feel special, wanted, loved. Then he had shocked her by telling her he was buying a boat to sail around the caribbean and he had wanted her to join him. At first she wasn't sure what to think. Stay or go, but deep down she knew where her place was and she had said no. Sully had been disappointed but she stood by her decision. After he was gone she was back to being alone like she had been all her life. Then on a night out with Angela, Hodgins and Booth she had come to realise that the one person she wanted, had needed had been there all along. She knew there was too much at stake, too much to lose. Booth had once said there was a line that couldn't be crossed and she hadn't be a firm believer in fate but now all that didn't matter she had him and for once in her life she was happy, she felt whole.

A gentle knock on the door brought her out of her day dreaming, and she smiled when Booth stood there gleaming. She had left him back at FBI headquearters interrogating a suspect. A sixteen year old boy who in a fit of rage had stabbed his girlfiend seven times with a kitchen knife and had buried her in a childrens playground six weeks ago. The remains had only been discovered when some recent heavy rain had unearthed the decomposing body.

"Hey! is it o.k to come in". Boooth asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Of course you can, How did it go? the case I mean."

He strolled across her office taking her in his arms. He planted a soothing kiss upon her soft lips, something he never imagined he would be doing. After working with her for two years he had become, how she would put it the over protective alpha male. He felt more comfortable working with her then any other male partner he had ever worked with. Their working relationship had started out badly especially the constant bickering they found themselves involved in on more then one occasion, but she had grown on him and he now understood her more than ever. His life was the FBI catching the criminals on adaily basis gave him a sense of fulfillment but he knew he could never do it without her by his side. When he had been forced into therapy and she had been partnered with a fellow agent Tim Sullivan and he watched as they had entered into a relationship he knew he had blown his chance. He had almost died when she had told him they had slept together it felt like a knife had sliced thtough his heart. Then he had bought a boat in order to sail around the caribbean. He had even asked her to go with him but she had turned him down. He never knew the real reason, she had never revealed it but he was thankful, thankful everyday that she had said no as they wouldn't be here right now enjoying their life together.

"So how did it go?" she asked again as he let go of her.

"Thanks to a witness testimony and the evidence you were able to present the DA is positive they'll get a conviction."

Brennan was elated but she still couldn't help feel sorry for the victims. This time a fifteen year old girl who had lost her life at the hands of someones drunken mistake. Her life was over just as it was beginning. "I'm glad" she felt a satistfaction that another killer was off the streets but retreated back in the knowledge that tomorrow there would be another case to solve.

"Look bones do you fancy getting something to eat i'm starving."

Brennan yawned "I'm really tired Booth I think i'm going to just go home and take a shower then crash out, maybe read a book."

"Sounds interesting" he smirked as he relished the idea of a nice hot shower with her. He had never pushed her into moving in together. They still had their own personal space. It was less complicated that way. He even respected her wishes to keep their relationship purely plutonic at least for now.

"O.k Booth you can come." giving in to his charming smile.

"I just have to pick up some paperwork then i'll over straightaway. Don't take that shower until I arrive." he told her in a joking tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had sailed in that very afternoon. He listening to the sound of the seagulls as he neared shore. A year had been a long time but he had certainly enjoyed his time away. The different islands he had visited, the various people he had met just the whole relaxing experience had been wonderful. He had forgotton about his life in D.C, his job even his friends, but the one person he couldn't forget about was her, Temperance Brennan. She had been everything to him. From the moment he layed eyes on her he knew she belonged with him. He had his whole life mapped out with her in it. He had never believed for a moment that when he asked her that day to come away with him she would turn him down. She never really explained why but he had a good idea. As he moored his boat at the marina he smiled, now he was back he was driven by the need to see her to make up for lost time.

He wasted no time and instantly set out for her apartment. Once there he parked acrosss the street now a little apprehensive about seeing her. How would she take it? would she be happy, sad would she jump in his arms or would she be just a little shellshocked. He was just about to test that theory when he became aware of the black suv which had now pulled up across the street. His face dropped when he saw that it was Booth _what is he doing here?_ He glanced down at his watched noting it was now just gone nine pm. _late night visit _he thought. He knew they were very close as partners, it had even been hinted at that Booth was more fond of her more then he was letting on. He had almost felt sorry for his friend when Temperance had chosen him instead. He ducked down as Booth entered the apartment building. It had been at least two hours when he awoke from a short nap _damn it! _ he glanced across noticing Booth suv was still there parked in the same spot as earlier _what the hell is he doing all this time?_Then his question was answered when he was alerted to laughing and giggling from the pair that exited the building. It was Booth followed by Brennan who was grabbing him by the waist. As they both stood by the vehicle he watched in horror as Brennan moved in for a kiss. It seemed to last forever as Booth then returned the kiss. They stood in apassionate emabrace for a good five minutes before breaking apart. He slammed the steering wheel in unanticipated anger. He felt as if his his whole world had just been shattered. My Temperance and Booth. He felt his blood boiling _HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME!_ he screamed at himself...

Please R+R


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to chocolate fan, bb-4ever, DaLiza and Seeleys sweetheart for the reviews. I apologise that I had to delete the first chapter then reupload it due to technical difficulties

Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian at around seven thirty the next morning and was greeted by both Hodgins and Angela as she breezed past them sending them a gleaming smile.

Hodgins and Angela gave each other a look, both of them raising their eyebrows as if they could read each others minds.

Once in her office she sat down pulling loads of paperwork out of her bag and making her way over to the filing cabinet.

"Hey sweetie" came the bubbly voice which belonged to her best friend.

"Brennan looked up "Hey".

Angela closed the door quietley behind her giving Brennan the impression it was going to be time for one of Angela's little pep talks. "So I hear the case went well".

_Is that all she came in here to say_ "Yes! Booth's confident he will get a conviction" she continued filing until Angela decided to express her obvious question.

"So! since you came in so cheery, is it safe to ask if this means you slept with Booth last night". She had never quite believed it when she had first caught her best friend with Booth in her office one evening with their hands all over each other. As happy as she was they had finally acted on all that sexual energy that was flying around the lab for the past two years, she had been disappointed that Brennan felt she couldn't confide in her about the feelings she had always had for the hunky FBI agent.

"ANGELA! really, why would you just assume that just because i'm happy that it would have anything to do with having sex with Booth." Her best friend had always felt the need to drop hints every now and again whenever the opportunity presented itself about Booth, and as she put it knight in FBI shining body armor. She did feel a pang of guilt at not letting her in on her innermost desires regarding Booth.

Angela could tell she hit a nerve, but from her point of view it was safe to say that her and Booth had been dating for like six months and if it had been any other guy he probably wouldn't have been this patient with her. "I'm just saying, well Booth is a guy and you know has the experience of being in other sexual relationships, don't you think he may want to commit further" she felt like she was digging herself futher into a hole as Brennan cast her a rather uncomfortable scowl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth strolled into the lab also with a huge smile on his face, and as he passed Hodgins he felt his eyes piercing down at him. Booth shot him a quick glance and was met with a big smirk along with a head nod. _What is his problem?_ As he neared Brennan's office he noticed the door was closed and on further inspection could see that there was definitley some kind of girly chat going on. _I wonder what they are saying?_ He knew Brennan would kill him for what he was about to do next but he couldn't resist, and very quietly he opened the door just so he was able to listen to what they were saying. He strained to hear and from what he could male out, he seemed to have come in in the middle of a intersting sort of converstion.

"As a matter of fact he hasn't mentioned it. Don't you think if was bothering him he would say something."

"Sweetie! he's infatuated with you and he doesn't want anything to come between you so he probably doesn't want to say anything that would risk him losing you."

"You know Ange. The thing that bothers me the most, is the fact that he has slept with his ex, Cam and who knows who else. I guess what i'm really scared of is that I won't live up to his expectations." _I can't believe I just told her that._

"Bren, you had Sully and he didn't seemed bothered now did he?" she reassured her.

"With Sully it was just sex, it didn't mean anything. I love Booth very much, and thats why i'm apprehensive about the whole sleeping together thing."

On hearing the rest of this heart to heart talk between Brennan and Angela, Booth's face dropped. He couldn't believe she had issues about having sex with him because she felt he would be disappointed in her. _How could she think that_. He knew he could never be disppointed in her, ever. He silently crept away from the door just as his cellphone rang. "Booth"

Silence

"Booth" he answered again.

Still silence.

Booth shrugged then hung up before he knocked on the office door pretending he had just this minute shown up. "Is it safe to enter?" he joked as he stood let himself in.

Brennan wiped away a tear that had formed in her eye "This is our little secret Ange o.k."

Angela nodded motioning her hand across her mouth "My lips are sealed" She then turned to leave resting a comforting hand on Booth's shoulder as he approached her.

"So is everything alright in here?" Booth asked smirking slightly.

Brennan stood up, her arms folded across her chest "Of course why shouldn't it be?".

Just then the her office phone rang and she picked it up. "Brennan"

Heavy breathing

"Hello"

more heavy breathing

Booth grabbed the reciever from her "Who is this?" but all he was met with was the dial tone.

"I just got a similiar call on my cellphone but without the heavy breathing" he informed her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"No big deal it was probably just a wrong number. She grabbed her bag "So do we have a case?"

"No, but am I not allowed to stop by and see how my favorite anthropologist is."

Brennan gave him a slight smile "Well i've got some remains to identify and Cam will not be happy if I don't get it done so if you don't mind..."

Booth knew he was beat "Well i've got some things to take care of anyway so hw about I see you later."

"Sure" she leaned in for a long, passionate kiss on the lips not wanting to tear herself away but she really did need to get some work done. "Bye Booth" as she shoved him out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sully had followed Booth to the Jeffersonian that morning. He was still seething about having to find out that his girlfriend and close friend had obviously become more than just partners since he had been away. He had sat in the garage chewing on his nails. He had even called Booth's cell and Brennan with the intention of saying something, but at the spare of the moment he was lost for words. He needed to focus on what to do next. _I could just go and see her, pretend like I don't know anything and just wait for her to tell me the news, or I could simply confront her and admit I know everything._ He was in two minds as his hands gripped firmly on the steering wheel. He then saw Booth strolling back to his vehicle a quirky grin on his face. Brennan wasn't accompanying him this time so he decided to do a little more following.

Booth pulled out of the garage oblivious to the dark colored car following him out. He had decided to take Brennan out for a nice champagne meal see if he could loosen her a bit. As he entered into the D.C traffic he began the daunting task of searching for the perfect restaurant. An hour had passed and after aimlously driving around he came across a small resturant in a well desirable area of the city. He parked up and entered the quaint little place.

"Hello Sir, How may I I help you today?" came the voice of one of the waiters.

"Yes i'd like to make a reservation please."

"Yes of course" He tapped the keyboard to the computer. "What name please?"

"Booth, Seeley Booth" He watched as the waiter entered the details in.

"For how many?" the waiter then asked.

"Two please."

"And what time would you like that for?"

Booth glanced at his watch "Is seven thirty o.k."

"The waiter hesitated obvioulsy checking further "That is fine. Well that is all done for you sir" the waiter smiled as Booth left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_I see now he's taking her out for canle lit dinners, now this really won't do! _He watched Booth leave and he quickly made a note of the name of the restuarant, scribbling it on his hand. He then drove back to the harbor and made his way over to his boat. He looked at the name on the stern 'Temperance' jealousy welled up inside him again _I even name my pride and joy after her and this is what happens. _He comfortablt settled down below and took the phone directory and hastily looked up reaturant listings. As soon as he found it he grabbed for his cellphone inputing the number which was listed. He paitently waited until he was greeted by a soft female voice on the other end

"The hanging Lanterns, how can I be of assistance?"

"Yes could I have reservations please?" He heard a click and then another voice on the line.

"Reservations can I help you?"

"Yes, I came in this afternoon and made a reservation." Sully lied.

"What was the name please?"

"Seeley Booth."

There was a slight pause "Ah yes! was that for seven thirty?"

"Yes thats right! he grinned "I'd like to cancel."

"I see", another pause "Thats fine Mr Booth it's all been cancelled for you."

Sully laid down on the bed pleased with himself for at least interrupting one set of plans. _They are both going to pay for doing this to me..._

_Please read and review._


	4. Chapter 4

Booth was so looking forward to his evening with Brennan. He believed this is what they both needed, just to get away from it all. The dead corpses the watchful eye of the squints. It would give them a chance to really talk things through. He had decided not to tell her his plans but he knew she would be working late like she did quite often. At seven pm sharp he arrived at the Jeffersonian in his best looking suit in which had been recently dry cleaned. He had gone with the plain white shirt, black pants and black jacket complete with a very red flashy tie.

Brennan was stood on the platform. Booth could tell she was having an indepth conversation with Hodgins. They both shot a glance down as Booth impatiently tapped his foot on the floor. "What are you doing here Booth?" she was uncertain as to what he would be doing there so late.

"Would you mind, you know coming down so I don't have to throw my voice, i'll be hoarse by the time the evenings out" The truth was he didn't really want to shout his plans to everyone in the lab if at all possible.

Once Brennan joined him she stood there her hand on her hips a look of contempt on her face. "So now can you tell me what you're doing here?"

He took his arm and then grabbed her arm looping his around hers and directed her to her office. Once there he helped her take off her blue lab coat which she subsequently then hung on the back of her chair.

"Booth i'm curious, have you been drinking at all?" it was just the first thing that popped into her head, yet she knew it couldn't be true he would never drink whilst working.

"Bones! of course not. I haven't touched a drop, at least not yet" He shifted towards her his face now inches from hers. "What I came here to say is, Temperance Brennan you shall go to the ball" He smiled at that touch of humour.

"What! no way! she announced pretty disgruntled. Trying to back away from him.

"Whoa! I was just kidding bones, but I am taking you out tonight."

Brennan did look surprised but she also diaplayed a feeling of guilt as really she wasn't feeling up to the whole meal thing. She was tired. It had been along day and now she would like nothing more than to go home and relax. _No I can't let Booth down he seems to have gone to alot of effort for a special evening. _You win Booth, but do you mind if I could go home and change first."

"No can do! he exclaimed as he pushed her out off her office both arms on her shoulders steering her towards the exit. Booth I really need to get changed i've been in this outfit all day."

"I'm not complaining bones and i'm pretty sure no-one else will either or they'll have me to deal with. Now come on lets get out of here the meal is set for seven thirty" glancing at his watch told him he didn't have much time as it now was seven twenty. "C'mon bones chop chop."

After a few frustrated comments from Brennan they finally made their way to Booth's black SUV "So this is my horse and carriage is it? she joked trying to stifle a laugh.

"It's the best I could do at such short notice" he grinned back.

"Then may I suggest we take my car its so much more classier." Her publisher had given her the mercedes as a present, but it was a sports car and didn't really have a whole lot of room. Booth had expressed his dislike of it on more then one occasion.

"Bones! now you know I can't be turning up to a fancy restaurant in your car. What impression would I be giving people, and besides I always drive and yours, well it's far too cramped and I need my leg room."

Brennan was too exhausted to argue "Fine then! she snapped as she climbed in the passenger seat of his vehicle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sully threw yet another beer can in the trash can totally missing it by a good few inches. The clock read seven thirty five and he now let a small smile creep across his lips _sorry if I ruined your evening Booth but you don't get to show her a good time._ Opening another can he gingerly got up, walking rather unsteadily onto the deck. Leaning over the side he breathed in the slight salty smell from the water rippling below him. Tomorrow he would see Brennan. It was killing him that he was in the same city just a few miles from her place of work and her home yet he hadn't plucked up enough courage to actually confront her. In his drunken, depressed state he began to think of what he would like to do to her if she were here right now. Booth could never compare to him, he had been amazing and there was no way Brennan could deny no matter hard she tried. He would make her feel that again. If he couldn't make her see that then there would have to be consequences. He didn't really want to go down that road and he was sure she wouldn't want to either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth and Brennan arrived at the small resturant at just past seven thirty. Booth was glad he had remembered where the place was. If they arrived any later he was convinced their table would have beee given to some other couple. Booth quickly opened the car door for Brennan showing off all the gentlemen charm he could muster _I'm hoping this isn't all for nothing._

The young girl at the desk smiled as they approached "May I help you?" she looked Booth up and down, then her eyes quickly shot up when she noticed a disconcerning scowl from Brennan.

"Im sorry, what name is it please?" she blushed not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Seeley Booth, table for two."

Entering the name in the computer Booth could see a confused expression now apparent on her face "I'm sorry sir but it seems that your reservation was cancelled."

Booth was just as confused as she was "Cancelled! no there has to be some mistake. I came in earlier and made the reservation."

She checked again but her answer was the same "Sir, there is definitley no reservation here for a Seeley Booth."

Booth was mystified. The only conclusion he could come to was that the waiter had made a mistake when he had first came by "Is there any chance we could get a table anyway" he crossed his fingers, aware that is was possible they would still have room.

"I'll just see" she made her way over to the seating area and began a conversation with a tall man in a white suit.

Brennan stood there humming and looking around trying to avoid the glances of an elderly couple who were stood behind them. "I'm sorry" she apologised, noticing the woman had quite a stern look about her. "It's men, they just can't be relied upon."

The woman, much to Brennan's amazement seemed to be agreeing with her. "Don't worry dear, I know exactly what you mean" She frowned in the direction of the man standing next to her. He obviously hadn't heard and if he did hadn't objected to that small sarcastic remark.

The young lady came back with some good news "We can fit you in this evening, but there maybe a fifteen minute wait if thats o.k."

Booth knew it was better then nothing so he reluctantly agreed to wait.

The meal was delicious, and the champagne Booth had ordered had gone down a treat. Brennan had managed to drink down three glasses of the expensive beverage and even squeezed in one glass of red wine and now she was now looking rather tipsy. He reminded himself how little she drank so the alcohol was significantly taking effect.

Booth helped her up from her seat. It was clear to him she had, had enough to drink. He politely requested the check and then took care of the payment. Then grabbing Brennan he half carried her out of the restaurant and put her straight into a waiting cab as there was no way he could risk driving her home.

She was fast asleep by the time they arrived at her apartment. Booth carefully helped her from the cab, paid the driver and then carried her up to her apartment. He fumbled in her bag for the keys in which she slowly started to wake.

"Booth!"

"Its o.k bones i'm here" he reassured her as she gently swayed, leaning into him.

Booth led her straight to the bedroom perching her down on the edge of the bed. "You know bones this isn't exactly what I had planned for tonight" He took off her boots, then her jacket, then her pants but that was how far he got when he hesitated. As much as he wanted to take her clothes off and ravage her right then he knew this was not the right time.

Brennan never objected as she felt him undressing her. "Booth that feels so good" she mumbled. She suddenly stared straight at him as if she was now more coherent. "Booth I need you! make love to me now! I don't care who else you've been with just do it now! she grabbed hold of him. "Tell me you want me" she was slurring her words but they were abdunatley clear. "Please Booth you know you want to."

Booth pryed her hands from from "Not like this bones, not like this" He wasn't going to have sex with her when she was in this state. It probably wouldn't be remembered, they both would regret it and that's not how his first time with her wanted to be. He layed her down and tucked her in stroking the hair from her face. "Night bones" he whispered as she was now fast asleep. He made his way to the couch and made himself comfortable for the night. He would settle for some sexy dreams to satisfy him, at least for tonight.

The next morning Brennan woke rather groggily. Her head was pounding _why is my head pounding?_ She clambered out of bed making a beeline for the kitchen cupboard to grab some tylenol. The sleeping form in slumber on her couch attracted her attention though "Booth!".

"Yeah, yeah what is it?" he sat up, startled at her tone of voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sully had decided to drive over to Brennan's place bright and early before she left for work. He would rather catch up with her there. She would hopefully be alone and he wouldn't have that uneasy feeling of having dozens of eyes peering at him if he showed up at the Jeffersonian. As he parked up outside her apartment he found himself having the butterfly feeling in the pit of his stomach. _what will she say? will she hate me for just showing up or will she welcome me with open arms now she knows i'm back. I guess only time will tell._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Booth what happened last night?" she tried to convey her thoughts.

Booth stretched. He ached slightly from being cramped up "Well we went to the restaurant and then... well you had a bit much to..." He was just about to continue when there came a knock at the door."

"Hold that thought" Brennan declared as she walked to the door wandering who would be calling for her at this time of the morning. She opened the door and then momentarily stood there in a state of shock not quite believing who was stood before her.

"Sully!"...


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan stood there dumbfounded, as she stared in the face of the last person she expected to see turn up on her doorstep. Her look of shock quickly turned to guilt as she remembered that Booth was in her apartment and he was scantily clad.

"SURPRISE!" came the familiar voice.

"Sully! when did you... em.. get back?" _I can't believe it! this can't be happening._

"Yesterday actually" He gazed into her sea blue eyes and it all came back to him as to how much he'd really missed her "I had a few things to take care of and, well to tell you the truth I was rather nervous about coming to see you" to some extent he was telling the truth it just happened to be not the whole truth. "Well aren't you going to invite me in?" He was getting impatient now.

Brennan knew that was not an option. She moved towards him and pushed him, ushering him out to the hallway closing the door but leaving it so it was slightly ajar.

"Now is not really a good time" she explained.

Sully gave her a disconcerting look "Why not!" _she really seems on edge what is wrong with her?_

Brennan wracked her brain for an plausable excuse. She hadn't been prepared for this confrontation but she didn't owe him anything right now. She just said the first thing that came to mind "Well i've been doing some redecorating, and the place is just one huge mess, even I hate being here right now" she kicked herself at just how terrible that sounded.

_I can't believe a world renowned forensic anthropologist like herself. The smartest person I know can could come up with some lame, pathetic excuse as that "_I guess then I should let you get back to your _supposed_ decorating then" he retorted, angry that she would outright lie to him.

"Maybe we can go for coffee" Brennan suggested, in an attempt to redeem herself, feeling the slight anomicity between them.

"Thats sounds great!" The ill feelings he had for her were starting to pass. He agreed knowing that any time he could get alone with her was precious. "Don't you have a case or something though".

"Nothing that requires my full attention. I'll be free this afternoon" _just hurry up and leave._

"How about Booth? aren't you going to be seeing him today?" He was curious to see what her reaction would be. He was a profiler and very good at reading body language.

_Why is he asking so many questions? _Look Sully, just because he's my partner. It does not mean I spent every waking hour with him." she snapped, as she cast him an exasperated look.

_Could have fooled me!_ "Whatever you say! Well I probably should get going, How about 1pm at the diner?"

Brennan nodded then watched as he disappeared down the hall. As soon as he was out of sight she rushed back into her apartment slamming the door behind her. She leant heavily against it tears now beginning to form. She couldn't believe he was back, Sully the one person she had an almost normal relationship with was back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth had been wary of her answering the door. He felt his alpha male overprotective tendancy going into overdrive. As she sauntered over to answer it he had stood just to the side ready to pounce on anyone who he believed could be a threat. He saw her open the door, then all he saw was the shocked look she had on her face. More horrifying though was the name he heard her call out _Sully._ It did nothing to calm his nerves _Sully_ the name lingering on her lips for good a few seconds _What is he doing back?_He strained to listen as Sully informed her of when he had arrived back and the fact that he had been anxious at seeing her. Then he clenched his fists when Sully suggest she invite him in. _Who does he think he is?_ Then there was silence as she disappeared into the hallway. He struggled to listen but couldn't afford to make his presence known at least not in front of Sully. When she finally appeared again he could see the concentrated look on her face as she slid against the door. He could just make out the tears welling up This was definatley looking bad.

Brennan threw on some clothes ignoring Booth completely. _Sully showing up like this could change everything._ The mixed emotions that she was feeling right now could not be just brushed aside.

"Bones talk to me!" he followed her around, worried that she hadn't said a word since her little chat with Sully.

"I can't right now! I have to get to to work!. Oh and I sheduled a coffee meeting with Sully. I just thought you should know. I wouldn't want to keep you in the dark not concerning something like this."

Booth felt a slight pang of jealousy just thinking about her recent statement "Are you sure thats wise?" She was stubborn so he knew it was useless to try and talk her out of it.

"I have to face him Booth" She didn't want to see him, she was with Booth now but she owed him the truth it was only fair that he know that her and Booth were involved in a relationship. If she didn't, he may turn up again, catch them unawares and that was the last thing she wanted. Brennan then hurried out the door leaving Booth her keys "Can you lock up after you leave, you can just drop them by later."

"Just be careful" his overprotectiveness coming inot full force once again.

Brennan rolled her eyes "It's just Sully Booth. What possibly would I have to fear from him. Now I have to go. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek before hurrying out the door.

"I thought you wanted to hear what happened last night" he shouted after her, suddenly remembering the discussion they were about to have before their littte interruption. His words were unheard as she was already out of earshot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sully sat relaxed at the diner. His eyes kept watching the clock as it now read 1.15 _where is she?_ He watched as the seconds ticked by _she never was a very good timekeeper she's probably making out with Booth someplace._

Brennan entered the diner scanning for any sign of Sully. It was then she saw him sat there in a booth tucked away in the far corner "Hi" the greeting came as a surprise to Sully who had become so engrossed in clock watching he had been totally oblivious to her standing there.

"Tempie! he greeted "sit down and i'll order us that coffee" A few minutes later he came back setting the steaming hot beverage in front of her.

"So are you're back permentley?" That was her first and foremost question. One way or another she had to know. His answer resting on whether she would tell him about her and Booth.

"Looks like it" he answered, a pleasing grin now plastered across his face "I could get used to being back here" without any warning he grabbed for her hand clutching it tightly "Tempie you don't know how much i'm missed you."

"Sully!" she flinched, desperatley pulling her hand from underneath his strong grip "It's been a year Sully, one whole year and things... well things change."

"What do you mean?" He was ready for her to spill the news about her and Booth but instead she was doing her very best at avoiding the subject.

"You left Sully. You sailed off into the sunset doing your dream, whilst I was left here alone" she stifled a sob. She didn't want Sully to think he had won something over on her.

"Don't give me that Tempie! I asked you. I wanted you to come along" his voice turning angry now "You turned me down! this is as much your fault as it is mine" his blood was boiling he wanted so much to hit her.

Brennan was furious "You know excactly why I didn't go! you knew the commitments I had, to my job, to my friends, to Booth" _Oh god did I just say that?_

"Ah Booth! I knew it! _he_ was the reason you didn't come with me isn't it?" The look of contempt on his now contorted face said it all.

"Thats ridiculous!" but she couldn't help feel that in a way he was right. Even before they had 'officially' become an item she had always admired and respected him. He was her best friend. He was someone she could always rely on, someone she felt totally safe with. However, there were other reasons why she didn't go. Her loyalty to the Jeffersonian, her friends and just the major kick she got out of going into the field, but most rewarding of all, catching the bad guys.

"Keep believing that Tempie!" he spat, pretty disgruntled.

"Thats it! this meeting is over, finished" she declared as she hastily got up.

_Great I blew it_ "Tempie, i'm sorry" as he ran after her.

"Forget it Sully" she didn't want to hear his apology.

Sully grabbed her arm harshly "Just listen to me goddamn it!"

"Let go of me!" she could feel him grabbing her arm so tight it was beginning to hurt. "Sully you're hurting me."

"Fine! you win Tempie" as he raised his arms in defeat. He composed himself trying to remain calm. He had to keep his cool, it was way to early to get violent with her and this certainly was not the right place, here out in public "This is not over!" He shouted at her. His threats failed to fall on deaf ears though as passerby's darted him very unnerving looks.

Brennan strode to her car fuming at the rather unpleasantness he had shown her _This is not like him at all._

Sully stood there watching her saunter over to her car. A smirk spread across his face as a plan formed in his head. A plan he decided would soon be put into action...


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan arrived back at the Jeffersonian, flustered and agitated after her meeting with Sully. She was still seething at how he had treated her back at the diner. It was not how she remebered him. He had been kind, and sweet but now he was different. _Something has happened to him. This year away has changed him somehow _The feeling in the pit of her stomach was making her feel nauseous as she ran to her office completley oblivious to the shouts and calls of her best friend.

"Sweetie!" Angela could see that her friend was tense. The look on her face as darted past said it all.

Brennan shut the door of her office and sank into her chair _What a mess _she thought, as she leaned her head back, breathing heavily.

The door to her office slowly opened and Angela innocently peered around anxious to find out what this was all about.

"Ange not now! I really have to get another chapter written for my book." She tried the normal excuse, but she was fully aware that she wouldn't get anything down on paper. A situation has arisen they had both been unprepared for and now it was time to face facts.

"You can't fool me Bren! Something is definatley bothering you. It's no use in denying it. I know you all too well, now spill!" Angela didn't care for the invite. She stepped into her office regardless of whether Brennan wanted her to be there or not.

Brennan gave her a broad smile "Is it that obvious? can you really read me like a book?"

"Well, something along those lines" Angela chuckled quietly.

"If you must know... I saw Sully today" There she had said it. She didnt really want to tell Angela. She was aware of what a gossip queen she could be. As a matter of fact she could give her merit if she ever felt like setting up her own gossip column.

"YOU WHAT!" not quite believing what she was hearing "Oh my god! so when did loverboy get back?"

"Shh" Brennan quickly hushed her, desperatley wishing to avoid this information going any further then her office "Thursday, or so he said. You can't tell anyone Ange, promise me."

Angela lowered her head, pouting slightly, but after letting out a huge sigh she reluctantly agreed "O.K! but wow sweetie this really puts a damper on things doesn't it?" not wanting to state the obvious but she knew Brennan would have to face up to reality.

"NO ANGE! it certainly does not" she exclaimed feeling very dejected.

"I just thought... that with Sully back it may stir things up between you and Booth" Angela honestly hoped Sully wasn't going to become a problem. After how long it took for her best friend and Booth to actually notice the sparks that were flying around them whenever they were in close proximity of each other. It would now be such a shame if all that passion, all that love, was to go to waste now.

"I love Booth!, and Sully, well I had feelings for him once. I could even go as far as saying I loved him, but I wasn't _in_ love with him" making that perfectly clear for her best friend. "I did love the sex though. He really did it for me in that department" Brennan smiled before they were both interrupted by a knock at the door and her attention now turned to Booth who was stood there gleaming.

"Hey ladies!" he greeted as he entered. He strolled over to Brennan's desk dangling her keys from his finger. He then moved in for a swift kiss "Just thought i'd return these like you asked."

"Thanks Booth."

"Huh hum!" Angela interrupted "I am just going to leave you two lovebirds alone" but as a response never came she decided a quick exit would be good about now.

After Booth pulled away from Brennan he was anxious to get the lowdown on how it went with Sully. "How did your little coffee date go?" He sat in the chair oppposite her desk "I'm all ears."

Brennan leaned back in her chair and rolled her eyes "You people never quit pumping for information" she paused as she saw Booth grinning "Actually i'm surprised at how bad it went."

"Really!" Booth had been worried that by seeing Sully again it would have rekindled some of those innermost feelings that they once shared. He was kind of afraid that this would be the end of their blooming relationship.

"It was awful! First he starts out by saying thats he missed me. Then I think he was striding for the whole getting back together thing. I told him that i've moved on, that things change, especially within the space of a year. He started getting angry and he got it into his head it was because we were an item. I wanted to tell him... but I just couldn't, the timing was all wrong" Brennan felt herself falling into Booth's strong arms "I can't tell him, at least not yet it would destroy him."

Booth embraced her, stroking her hair. "Its alright bones, we don't have to tell him right now. Eventually though he's going to need the truth otherwise it will only get harder."

"I know" she sobbed, feeling completley helpless. She hated not being in control, it frustrated her. It made her feel weak and poweless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sully needed to set things right. He had upset her and he couldn't have that. He needed to win her back, get her back on his side. Seeing her kissing Booth outside her apartment the day before yesterday replayed in his mind. _How could she lie to me when I asked her about Booth_ Whatever poisonous thoughts ran through his veins he had to keep it under control _All good things come to those who wait _He would savor the moment when he would have her within his grasp, but for he only needed to see her, to apologise. He set out for the Jeffersonian hoping to catch her before she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Night Charlie" Brennan smiled as she headed out of the lab arm in arm with Booth.

"Goodnight Dr Brennan" the security guard returned the gesture as he watched the two of them leave _What a sweet couple._

They walked across the garage each searching for their own transportation. Booth put his arm around her trying to nibble at her ears.

"Thats tickles Booth" Brennan's voice echoed around the partially empty garage. "BOOTH!" she shouted louder this time as he continued.

Booth grabbed her shoulders bringing her to a halt. He gazed into the deep blue eyes of his partner, his girlfriend, they were just so captivating "I want you to know I love you Temperance, so whatever happens I just though you should know that" He brought his lips to her's then he moved his hands to her hips gripping tighter.

"I love you too" She was just about to sweep in for another kiss when she became aware of a figure coming towards them in the distance. As the figure came nearer she could just make it out it and she was frightfully aware it was none other then Sully. She hastily broke contact with Booth trying her best to act calm and collected.

Sully had to compose himself taking in a deep breath. He had heard their playful giggles from the other end of the garage. He had watched the kiss, the wandering hands _who does he think he is trying to take my girl away from me._

"Hey Temperance, Booth" he greeted. He gave her a playful kiss on the lips before stepping back.

Brennan flinched _Not here in front of Booth_

"Hey man hows it going? I couldn't believe it when Bones here said you were back" Booth thought back to what Brennan had told him earlier, about what he had said during their little meeting. He had never thought he could be jealous before, but right now he was envious of what Sully and Brennan once had.

_You're not worried I'll become between you and your precious girlfriend_ "Things are looking good Booth" a slight smirk evident on his face.

"You're here rather late" Brennan interrupted him, now really anxious to get out of there.

Sully laughed "I know, i'm sorry I just needed to come by and apologise" directing his gaze at Brennan. "I was an ass this afternoon. To think that you were fooling around with Booth here was totally uncalled for, actually it was unacceptable" He watched as her face lightened up like she almost believed his words. Booth on the other hand could obviously read people a little too well. He interrogated murder suspects, the scum of the earth in fact. He could tell when they were lying, playing him, toying with him and this time was no exception.

"I accept your apology Sully. Now if you'll excuse me I really need to be getting home."

Sully could tell by her tone she was less than sincere about accepting the apology "Say it like you mean it Tempie!" He inched forward until he was almost on top of her.

Booth cut in as he saw the darkened look in his eyes "Hey man! I believe bones just told you she was sorry. Now walk away" he was uncomfortable about how Sully had spoken to her so he was given him the chance to leave quietly.

Sully retreated "Fine Booth! whatever you say."

Both men stood there as Brennan made her way to her silver sports car, again torn between two people she cared for dearly.

Booth and Sully both looked at each other. They both wanted the same thing Temperance Brennan. Unfortunatley she could not be torn in half so now it was just a matter of who got to her first.

He hadn't planned to carry out his little kidnapping so soon, but now he was afraid Booth was becoming slightly suspicious. If that was the case it could make it harder to make his move. So tonight would have to be the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan made her way to her apartment still reeling from their little encounter with Sully. She was sure he had seen what went on when they were in the garage. She was nervous at the possibility that if Sully had seen them he may make things difficult. _No! if Sully loves me like he says he does he surely would never do anything to hurt me _Her hands began trembling as she fumbled in her bag for her keys. In all that haste she dropped the keys to the floor "Damn!" she groaned as she stretched down to pick them up. It was then she became aware of a presence behind her, but before she could react, strong arms pushed her into the door. She dropped the keys and bag she was carrying. Her head smacked hard pain rocketing through her skull and it was then she felt a sharp pain in her neck before everything went blurry and she collasped to the floor...


	7. Chapter 7

O.k I will be incorporating the prologue into this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth had been calling Brennan all morning a she head for the Jeffersonian. He was eager to make sure she was alright after the small confrontation they both had with Sully last night. He was angry at Sully, at his whole attitude. What he was feeling more than that though was anger at himself for not going to check up on her. Sully was being persistant he could tell that much, and now he was becoming more and more frustrated that she wasn't answering her cell, it kept bumping to her voicemail. He tried to push the uncertainty to the back of his mind, confident that there was a legitimate reason she wasn't answering her phone and that he was most probably worrying over nothing. He strolled into the lab expecting to see her there, working. As he glanced around she was nowhere to be seen _she must in her office_ was his next thought.

Angela was the first to cause him concern as she almost came crashing into him. The look she had on her face was that of pure panic "Booth have you seen or heard from Brennan this morning?"

Booth shook his head "I've just tried calling her, but she's not answering. Why isn't she here yet?" His concern now definatley showing in his tone of voice.

Angela paced back and forth "It's just she's late, she is never late for work. Booth this isn't right at all."

"Angela!" he knew it was too early to jump to conclusions "We both know Bones, and we know she's quite capable of looking after herself. He placed a comforting hand on her left shoulder " I want you to keep trying her cell, I'm going to stop by her apartment" he hoped it was a case of her just sleeping in. "I'll call you once I find out anything".

Angela had to agree and she nodded in compliance. She still had an uneasy feeling but Booth was the FBI agent and she knew he would go to the ends of the earth to protect Brennan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She could hear the footsteps coming towards her. As they got louder and more omnious she instinctively tried to shuffle as far back as remotley possible. Her back rested against a wall and she now realised she could go no further. She felt his hands as he removed the blindfold and tore the duct tape that was secured across her mouth causing her to flinch slightly. He left her hands and ankle tied which made her feel helpless.

"I'm sorry Temperance did that hurt?" the voice said in a rather sacrcastic tone. "But it was necessary. Even though I knew the drugs would have kept you out for a while I just couldn't risk you waking up finding out our location and then doing all that girly screaming".

Her vision was blurred, her head, her arms and her ribs hurt all at the same time. The sound of the voice it was one she recognised all to well No it can't be! Now that her vision was clearing she looked up staring into an all too familiar face.

"I had to do this Temperance. I just couldn't handle it, you tiptoeing around me with Booth, pretending that there nothing was going on, it just wasn't right when I had you first" his voice full of venom it was almost unrecognizable. "Do you think i'm inferior, that i'm just toy you can play with then toss away when you're get bored. Do you think I dont have feelings?. He grabbed a handful of hair pulling it menacinley until she screamed in pain "Well is that what you think?"

"Is this some kind of joke? tell me this is Booths idea of a joke?" deep down she wanted it to be some cruel trick Booth was playing on her. As she sat staring into the now darkened eyes of her assailant she couldn't quite convince herself that this would have been low even for Booth.

"No joke Temperance, sorry to disappoint you" He stepped away making his way over to a bag that was slumped on the floor. He emptied the contents onto the floor. One cellphone, one novel, one water bottle and a small collection of cosmetics. Grabbing the cellphone he threw it to the floor and watched as it shattered into pieces."You' won't be needing that anytime soon" He snickered. He shoved the bottle of water at her "Here you may wanta drink!".

"Please just tell me what this is all about" she questioned putting the water to one side.

Without any motive he backhanded her "SHUT UP! you don't get to ask questions but I get to ask some" and with that he began. "So how long did it take after I was gone for Booth to get in your pants eh?" His face was contorted in anger and hate.

Brennan wasn't going to give him the satisfaction by admitting she had done anything wrong "It wasn't like that!" she explained "After you left I was lonely. I never wanted for us to split up but you know I couldn't go with you. I was lonely, Booth was there but just as a friend. The last time I looked i'm an adult and quite capable of making decisions for myself".

He slapped her again harder this time. She could feel the taste of blood in her mouth. "Was I not good enough for you? did I not satisfy you enough...? he paused "or was it just the opposite and you were finding someone to compare me too beause you couldn't get enough of me".

Brennan felt tears roll down her cheeks "I haven't even slept with Booth so how would I know if he would compare" she didn't understand what he was getting at. "I thought you and Booth were friends. What have you got against him?"

"Well he struts his FBI authority around the lab pretending he knows it all even the 'squints' as he puts it probably get sick of him putting them down. Did you ever see me doing that?. Then there's Angela she was always ranting how he had a thing for you. I saw the way he used to look at you when I was around the hunger, the desire in his eyes. I would have loved to have seen his face when he found out you slept with me. That must have really destroyed him knowing that I had you before he did. Now he finally has you it'll be so much harder for him when he loses you don't you think?"

Was he serious? this mild tempered person standing in front of her,the sweet natured guy who she had the upmost respect for. She had cared for him once, even loved him hell she had slept with him.

"I was never good enough for you" He barked as he was trying to fight all these feelings he was feeling.

Brennan watched as took out something metal out of his jacket that now glinted in his hand. "Now if I was any normal killer I would be sloppy, leave evidence,clues I would be dumb but since i'm not any normal killer I don't make mistakes. Who's the smart one now Temperance" He pointed his finger towards himself "Thats right me!".

"No please, what are you doing? was he going to kill her? right here right now?

"This is what I have to do and you or no one is going to tell me otherwise" he pulled the knife up in a stabbing motion.

"NO! SULLY NO! please don't hurt me.

Brennan closed her eyes waiting for the knife to penetrate her body. She waited for the pain which was to follow but it didn't come. Opening her eyes slowly she stared at the tip of the silver blade as it stopped just short of her chest.

Sully let out a maniacal laugh "Oh Tempie! did you honestly think I was going to kill you when there are so many things I need to do?" He grabbed the bottle of water and put it to her lips "Now drink up!"

_What if it's poisoned? no! what would be the point in that? he has already made it perfectly clear he's not brought me here to kill me. _"I don't want any!" she pushed the bottle away as she did so the contents spilled over the floor.

"Now look what you've done!" his voice furious as he slapped her hard across the face.

Brennan bit her lip and let out another sob she had been holding. She never wanted to give the satisfaction to Sully of her weakness right now but she could no longer stop herself. That slap had stung like crazy_ why is he doing this?_

"Stop crying" He ordered, as he mopped up the wet puddle on the floor.

"Please Sully, let me go." she whimpered.

"I can't do that!" he yelled at her "You belong to me, no-one else just me."

"You can't keep me here, this is insane" all she could feel was terror right now and she couldn't believe he would be the one to ever make her feel that way. "If you let me go I promise I won't tell Booth. He never had to know."

He ignored her though as he pondered about the room, obviously thinking about what to do next.

"Something has happened to you Sully, you need help" she wished she had never said that because as she did his face contorted in anger once more as he crouched down in front of her.

"I'll let you go when I'm done with you! and not before" He smirked, as he looked into her tear filled eyes. He grabbed her harshly, yanking her up into a standing postion causing her a cry of pain.

She tried to resist, but her injuries made this only a feeble attempt.

"Now please don't struggle or try to fight back. I don't want to have to hurt you anymore than I have to" he replied in a calm manner.

"He carassed her cheek causing her to flinch. Then he traced her jawline with the tip of his finger, now appreciating how flawless her pale skin actually was "So beautiful" He whispered, "So delicate...so smart..."but...sometimes you can be so stupid, thinking Booth can love you like I do".

"DO YOU THINK I COULD LOVE YOU NOW!" she shrieked. She pulled away from his grasp. She felt disgusted at how he thought he could touch her like that , especially after the way he was treating her.

Sully was enraged. He backhanded her and she yelped turning her face away. She could taste the blood in her mouth.

Sully dragged her across the room to a bed tucked away in the corner. He threw her onto it "We've got so much lost time to make up for" he smirked, hovering over her...


	8. Chapter 8

Booth drove erratically towards his partners apartment building. Booth had already been concerned after she was ignoring his persistant phonecalls. Now the fact she hadn't turned up for work only added to his worry. He mounted the pavement slightly as he parked up. He didn't care at the state of his obvious bad parking. Right now, that was the last thing he had on his mind. He pressed for the elevator, his finger lingering on the button willing it to arrive faster, but as it was taking it's time today Booth instead headed for the stairs. As he walked briskly down the hall towards her front door nothing seemed out of place. That was until he noticed something metal glistening on the floor just inches in front of her door. As he crept closer he realised it was a bunch of keys. 

He swooped down to pick them up, recognizing them instantly. It was mainly due to the small skull hanging from keychain aswell as having every key on there he could think of. A wave of panic set in _What would these be doing out here? _Instinctively he tried her door but it was indeed locked. Then he tried knocking, but several short knocks later Booth was paralysed in fear. He began the gruelling attempt at sorting through the keys in an effort to identify the one so he could at least get in. The first one he tried didn't fit at all. The second one fitted but didn't turn the lock. It seemed though as luck would have it and third time was a charm as he heard a click and he was able to push open the door.

He slowly stepped in. It was eerily quiet. Booth raised his gun in front of him ready for any kind of confrontation, good or bad. He glanced around at her seeminly neat and tidy apartment _Doesn't look as if she was even here last night. _Booth continued his mission as he opened some closed doors. One which led to the bathroom and one to the bedroom, but still nothing. Her bed definitley didn't look slept in. He felt awkward, just parading around her home like this. Now finding it empty didn't ease his overwhelming jittery feelings_ where could she be?_ Reaching for his cell he decided it was time to called Angela.

"Angela, i'm at Bones apartment and she isn't here. The strange thing is, I found her keys lying on the floor outside which doesn't make any sense. He could hear her heavy breathing and then a sobbing sound as Angela then responded, her voice slightly croaky.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"I'm going to drop by my office. Then I think I need to pay Sully a little visit" It was obvious Angela had no idea of what had happened in the parking garge last night. How could she? It was best if he kept her out of the loop, at least just for now. He needed to keep this as low key as remotley possible "I hear he has his boat moored at the marina. He may know something we don't" _I don't think I could handle it if Brennan went to see him last night _"Keep trying her cell o.k, talk soon."

Booth hung up his phone and made a quick exit, clambering into his SUV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sully leered over her grinning maliciously. He had her right where he wanted her. Everything was perfect. This was everything he wanted. Just being alone with her sent electricity coursing through his veins.

Brennan tried desperatley to pull herself into a sitting position but not before Sully pushed her back down "Please Sully! why are you doing this? I thought you cared about me!" she screamed, scared and confused at his behaviour.

"I did!" he spat "Until you started screwing around with Booth behind my back."

Her eyes narrowed "What are you talking about? I've already explained about that."

He reached out to touch her but she slapped his hand away "Yeah! you were lonely" he retorted, sarcasm evident in his voice. "Do you think Booth knows you're even missing? How frantic do you think he is?"

"I don't know" she whimpered, feeling defeated.

"Do you think you could untie my hands? The rope is really cutting in." she explained, hoping that Sully would have an ounce of humanity in him.

"What! and have you free so you can try your mumbo jumbo martial arts on me. I don't think so! Besides, what would be the fun in that? I love that you're weak and defenceless." He told her with a smug smile. "Now I think we should get down to business don't you think?"

"Please Sully!" her desperate pleas only seemed to egg Sully on.

"Try not to look so scared Tempie. This is all after all a natural occurance between two people who love each other. I never heard you complaining before! As a matter of fact you couldn't get enough of me!"

She tried to turn away from him as he inched closer. She could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Its just sex Tempie. You can't tell me you don't want it" he mocked.

Brennan clenched at the bedsheets knowing how helpless she really was. "This isn't sex! this is rape and you know it" He was going to violate her and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Rape!" he sounded surprised at her sudden choice of words "I feel hurt how can it be rape when we are both consenting, willing participants" he answered her, an omnious tone in his voice. "Now lets get those ropes off " directing his gaze to her ankles. That way you have at least have some free will" He held up the knife "Try anything and I will hurt you... alot."

Brennan looked at Sully with a look of contempt as he began to untie the rope from her ankles. "Please Sully! please!" she begged, but he ignored as he pulled the last piece of the rope free.

"Now I wish I had a tape recorder. Who would ever think the almighty Temperance Brennan would be begging to keep her dignity right now."

He leant in stroking her hair "Now you never know we may get lucky and you may even concieve on the first try."

"WHAT!" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was clearly insane. Not only had he abducted her, threatened her life, about to hurt her in the worst way imaginable, now he wanted to get her pregnant.

Sully moved away from her pulling his shirt off.

Brennan took this as her cue. With her legs free she let out one swift kick aiming right for his groin. "Take that asshole!"

Sully doubled over in pain collasping to the floor "You bitch! you stupid bitch!" he screamed in obvious agony.

Brennan got up from the bed and ran straight for the door. She twisted her wrists frantically, the rope now loose enough for her to shuffle off. She turned the doorknob, but the door was locked. She wouldn't really have expected Sully to leave her with an open escape route. She slammed on the door relentlessly even though she knew it would do no good.

"You can't get out Tempie it's no use trying, and it's no use screaming either. No one will hear you" he said in a chilling voice. As he regained his composure he began staggering towards her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Booth entered FBI headquarters he made his way to his office. As he did so he caught the eye of a fellow agent "Hey man! you haven't seen Sully here recently have you?

The young agent shook his head slightly confused "Who?"

Booth realised that he was using his sort of nickname "I meant Agent Sullivan" he corrected himself.

"I thought he was on vacation" the agent then replied. It was obvious he didn't know anything.

"He's back and I was just wandering if he has shown up here at all."

"I personally haven't seen him, but you're better off asking around" he then suggested.

Booth thanked him before proceeding to his office. He switched on his computer bringing up some required information. He printed it off, folded the sheet of paper and inserted it into his inside jacket pocket. Then he sprinted back down the hallway. On his way out he continued asking several other agents about Sully. From their head shakes it became apparent he hadn't graced headquarters with his presence. Booth sighed _so it looks like the only other option left is to check his boat_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan tried to scramble away. "Get away from me!"

Sully snickered "You really are starting to piss me off" he muttered as he came even closer. He showed her the knife waving it maliciously.

She made futile attempts to keep his arms away from her. "Go away! leave me alone!"

He grabbed her forearms "Now now! that wasn't a nice thing to do was it? He turned her around, grabbing her tightly around the waist then he pushed her to the floor. Pinning her arms behind her back he knelt on her back to further restrain her movements. "You've been very bad and now YOU need to be punished".

"No! Let me go!" Brennan struggled. The pressure of his knees digging into her was excruiciating. "Help! Somebody please help me!"

"I already said no one can hear you" as he slapped her again.

The sting brought more tears to her eyes as she lay on the cold hard floor.

Brennan wept more furiously. He was torturing her and he seemed to be getting off on it._ I don't know how much more I can take! why doesn't he just kill me? No! he's torturing me and he is enjoying it. _She couldn't help but think though this taunting was just a prelude to him killing her.

He climbed off her and rolled her over so she was now lying on her back. He still gripped her wrists "I was ready to be a gentleman in all this, but now you don't give me a choice. He wiped the tears from her eyes. He reached over to a bag resting in the corner and pulled out a syringe. "Now be a good girl and hold still."

She let out a weakened struggled as she felt the needle being jabbed into her neck. Her vision started to blur as she felt extremely lightheaded.

Sully hugged her tightly "It's okay, it's okay...

A/N Sorry if it seemed I was being rather sadistic in that chapter? You know what to do!


	9. Chapter 9

Booth scanned the many prestigious yachts and boats which were moored at the marina, frantically searching for the one that belonged to Sully. After a mere half an hour later he finally spotted it. He remembered it well from when he had come down to meet Brennan after she waved Sully off. He even remembered the comforting words he uttered to her. _Everything happens eventually _and now to his amazement it had. As he stood staring at his adversary's boat he couldn't help think that Brennan could have easily decided to set sail on it. She could have chose him _NO! _he told himself, as he tried to fight the conflicted thoughts _she chose me._ It was white and blue in color with 'Temperance' clearly scripted on the stern _yes this is definitley his boat._

He stepped closer, calling out as he did so "Sully! are you there? Bones!" but no answer. _Of course they could be getting up to all sorts of business for all I know!_ He didn't want these kinds of thoughts racing through his mind. For some reason though he couldn't get the image out of his head. Sully and his Bones playing a little nookie. _It wasn't possible, Bones would never do that!_ He was just about to step onto the deck when a gruff voice startled him, causing him to almost lose his balance.

"Em Can I help you?" the voice asked suspiciously.

Booth stood back down. Now he turned his attention to the voice and came face to face with a stern looking man who Booth guessed was around his early forties. "Hi!" he extended his hand as a goodwill gesture. "I'm Seeley Booth, special agent Seeley Booth with the FBI if you must know" he flashed his credentials "I'm just here on some personal business."

The man sneered at him taking a closer look at his badge before relaxing "I am Brett Johnson. I'm chief of security here at the marina."

Booth felt a little awkward at the situation "I was actually looking for a friend of mine, a Mr Sullivan."

"Ah Tim, yes I know him well" Brett announced.

"Have you seen him around latley?" Booth enquired, wishing he could just get on that boat and take a look for himself.

Brett looked like he was deep in thought before answering the question "No, I haven't seen him since he sailed in on Thurdsay" He then paused as if recollecting a thought "Actually, now I come to think of it I did see him yesterday, but only briefly. It was dark and I remember cause I said hello but he ignored me as he seemed in quite a rush.

"Did he have anyone else with him? a woman? brunette?" Booth asked, excited at the prospect.

"Nope he was alone. He took off and I haven't seen him since."

Booth nodded "Thanks for the help" _Okay then, I thinks it's maybe time to call Sully. I just hope i've still got his number._ He pulled out his cellphone and started flicking through his phonebook.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are going to be mine" he said. He eyed her slim body _she really is beautiful _is all he could think as started to unbutton her shirt. It was a pity he had to knock her out, but at least this way he didn't have to worry about her being un-cooperative. It was also a shame he wouldn't have the pleasure of hearing her scream. He shrugged _well thats her loss and not mine _ He reached for the zipper on her pants but was interrupted by the loud ringing of his cellphone. "DAMNIT! who could that be?" He sauntered across the room and picked up his cellphone. The caller ID told him it was Booth calling. He deliberated whether or not to answer it _no this is not the time. _The ringing seemed to go on continously driving Sully mad. _YOUR NOT GOING TO SPOIL THINGS FOR ME BOOTH! _Seconds later the ringing stopped but the distraction h ad caused him to lose the momentum the situation had offered. He was really pissed off now as he paced the room with his head in his hands. He was frustrated and agitated _why am I so worried? I have her now and Booth will never find us. He doen't have a clue where we are. _Walking back over to his prisoner he kicked her firmly in the side "Come on wakey, wakey."

Brennan groggily awoke. She hoped this was all a bad dream and she would wake up safe in Booth's arms. As she opened her eyes and saw _him _staring down at her, a sob caught in her throat. She succumbed to the idea that she was still a prisoner and it seemed he had no intention of letting her go.

"Nice nap?" he asked in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"What happened? she felt the pain in her ribs from where he had kicked her. She gritted her teeth as she attempted to move. "What did you do to me?"

Sully just stared at her with a blank expression "Nothing! at least not yet!" He reached for her, and began to finish unbuttoning the rest of her shirt. "I was going to do this when you were drugged that was until your little boyfriend called."

Her eyes widened _Booth._

_"_That made me realise.What would be the fun if you can't truly relish the whole experience" he laughed as he watched another tear fall down her cheek. Discarding the article of clothing to the floor he proceeded onto her bra "Don't worry sweetheart, I know you'll enjoy this! It's not like Booth has ever made you feel this special is it? he taunted, solely based on the knowledge that she indeed was telling the truth and they hadn't yet slept together.

"ENJOY IT!" she yelled "How can I enjoy it when you're doing this against my will."

"It's what necessary! if we are to start a family then this has to be done" He grinned maliciously.

"I don't want a family Sully, and certainly not with you!" she spat, her whole body was now trembling as he started kissing her firmly. First on the lips, which she gave her best effort to try and avoid by moving her head from side to side. Giving up he started on her neck, sucking hard leaving minor bruising consistant with a hickey. Again she tried to avoid but he was pressing down harshly. Next he made his way further down until he reached her belly button "Like that?" He smirked.

"NO! NO!" she screamed again.

Sully ignored her, now pulling at the zipper on her pants.

She struggled hard. There was no way he was going to have his way with her and she was just going to sit back and let it happen. She thrashed with her legs seeing as he hadn't retied them.

"Stop it!" he shouted angrily. He was getting more and more frustrated as he was having trouble getting her pants undone with one hand whilst trying to restrain her with the other. The sound of his cellphone ringing again startled them both. Sully stopped what he was doing to look at the screen "Booth! what the hell does he want this time? Doesn't he ever give up!"

Brennan felt relief as he got off her to answer the phone.

Sully cursed under his breath. He already figured that Booth would by now be worried sick about where his little precious girlfriend was. That would be the only reason why he would be calling obviously to verify her wherabouts _this may work in my favor._

Brennan anxiously waited for him to answer. Her plan, she thought was not going to be carried like she hoped as Sully brought out his trusty knife and pushed it against her throat "Ah! I know what you're thinking Tempie but it ain't going to happen. One word out of you and I won't hesitate to slit your throat do you understand?"

Brennan could feel the knife pressing against her skin, ultimatly drawing blood as she felt it drip down her neck.

"Hey man!" came Sully's calm voice as he put the phone to his ear.

He listened to the agents voice, which from his tone sounded very concerned.

"Sully have you seen Bones? because she never showed for work and she's not answering her phone and something was very wrong when I went to her apartment."

Sully remained calm and collected "Booth! get a hold of yourself it sounds like you're going to burst a blood vessel with that ranting. Now i'm sure she is fine and there is probably a reasonable explanation as to why she isn't answering her cell" He watched as Brennan lay there. She was so vulnerable, her life in his hands as he continued to jab the knife in now noticing that he had in fact cut her. "Maybe she just needs some time alone, she did seems rather conflicted at how she was feeling, ever since 'I' walked back into her life."

Booth didn't really understand what he was going on about. All he cared about was what had happened to his partner. "Sully whatever is going on right now doesn't matter. We do however both care about her. If it isn't too much to ask, maybe you could help me find her."

That sounded like a spendid idea. If he helped Booth then it would direct the suspicion away from him. If of course there was any suspicion there in the first place. "Sure where shall we meet up?"

"The diner, say about twenty minutes."

"Better make that an hour Booth."

"An hour! where the hell are you?" wandering why it would take him that long.

"I've been taking care of a few things now i'm back. So an hour okay with you."

Booth agreed then ended the call.

As the knife was taken away from her throat Brennan was able to breathe normally again "He's going to find me Sully. How long do you think you can keep this up?"

"However long it takes darling! Now as you maybe aware, that was Booth and he is a little worried about you. I've agreed to meet him. You see he wants _my_ help to find you."

She hated that idea but at least it meant he wasn't going to go through with anything right now, and it may give her the opportunity to find an escape route.

As if he could read her mind Sully walked across the room and came back with a roll of duct tape. He proceeded to retie her ankles and then slapped a piece over her mouth "The door will be locked Temperance. There is no way out, so just sit tight until I return. If you're good i'll pick you up some sexy underwear. That is bound to get you more in the mood" he sneered "and don't worried we'll finish up later.

Brennan watched as he left and she heard the clicking of the door locking. All she could do was lay there, the tears falling onto the pillow. _Booth please help me_...


	10. Chapter 10

Booth entered the diner, a tired and dishevelled look about him. He ordered himself a large, strong coffee before sauntering over to his favorite booth. The one him and Brennan shared. Normally it would be after a tiresome day or just to discuss a current case, or even to enagage in some banter and bickering they hopelessly were so famous for. As he approached he noticed it was occupied by two college lads who were busy conversing in some chat about some 'chicks' as they put it which they were trying to date. He guessed they were around 18-19. One with blonde hair the other a mousey brown in color. 

One of the two men looked up to see Booth standing there. A stern look upon his unshaven face. "Hey man! can we help you?

"Actually, you can. You see you're sitting in my seat" Booth informed them, breathing fast.

The blonde then glanced around. He even went as far as peering under the table. A smile slowly crept across his face. "Nope! doesn't look like it has your name on it man."

His friend laughed at the obvious humor, then joined in "Yeah! and besides we were here first so why don't you just get lost."

They carried on their conversation leaving Booth less than amused. He really wasn't in the mood for their cockyness right now. Deciding not to argue instead he pulled back his jacket to reveal his FBI badge and gun. "Now maybe you didn't hear me the first time around. Maybe we should try this again what do you think?"

As soon as they saw Booth was FBI and the gun in his holster the smirks on their faces were wiped right off. They now looked pale and serious "Hey we're sorry man!" The blonde lad apologised followed suit by his friend who had his hands raised above his head.

"Yeah just have the Booth" and they both quickly got up almost running out the door.

Booth smiled to himself. A little guilty, but rather pleased how people's attitude changed when faced with the law, well in most cases anyway. Sitting down the waitress arrived placing his coffee down in front of him. He took a look at his watch realising how much time had passed and that Sully had not yet shown up. _Where the hell is he?_ he thought realising an hour had turned into more like two. It was then that he heard his friends familiar voice sounding from behind him.

"Hey Booth. You look like crap" he managed a polite smile.

Booth nodded "You have no idea" It wa strue he hadn't been able to focus on anything except finding his girlfriend.

Sully sat down opposite him waving the young waitress over "Can I get a coffee please" he asked as she wandered towards him. She nodded confirming his order and then strolled off.

"What took you so long anyway?" Booth asked inquisitively.

"Well you know how it is, backroads and all, they can be murder" Anyway enough of that you sounded quite panicked on the phone. I take it Temperance still hasn't been in touch." he asked blandly.

Booth had tried her cell continuously and had even called Angela to see if she had any information but no, there had still been absolutley nothing. "Everytime I call her cell it just keeps saying it's out of service" he shook his head "which I don't understand" He took a sip of coffee, it was still steaming and burnt his tongue as he drank causing him to flinch "Ouch!" he muttered not wanting to sound weak in front of Sully.

"Maybe you ought to start at the beginning" Sully suggested. He was aiming to find out just how much Booth knew but by the sounds of it was not much.

"Well after the incident in the parking lot, Bones went home." It had been as simple as that what more could he say.

Sully raised his eyebrows as if he was hoping for something else.

Booth saw the expression on his face which he didn't like much "Alone!" he concluded. He thought he would just clarify that in front of Sully.

Sully thanked the waitress as she settled the coffee down on the table. "and then..." he urged Booth to continue.

Booth began again "Well I tried calling her next morning and she wasn't answering her cell. I then decided to try the lab and Angela informed me she hadn't shown up which then sent alarm bells ringing as she is never late for work, ever."

Sully had to agree on that one "No! she really is the little workaholic isn't she?"

Booth grinned slightly "You got that right! Anyway, I dropped by her apartment and I thought it rather strange when I saw her keys lying outside in the hall."

Sully's eyes shot up "Her keys!" _Damn! I forgot to pick those up. How stupid!_

Booth was startled by his friends sudden outburst _why would he be so worried about that?_ "Yes her keys. Anyways I let myself in just incase something was wrong. Obviously she wasn't there" He paused as he felt Sully's eyes upon him it almost felt like they were piercing his heart. "I felt bad you know just wandering in there but it was necessary at the time. Anyway it didn't even look like she had even been home" He then concluded.

"You know Booth. I don't think you have anything to worry about. She has had alot on her plate lately I just think she took off to think things through. She can be really stubborn when she wants to be, may explain why she deems it necessary to ignore any kind of communication.

Is he serious? Is that what he really thinks? isn't he at all worried. Booth eyed him disapprovingly "Does he know something I don't? "Has Brennan been in touch with you?because you seem rather calm about all this" Booth was becoming more and more suspicious _maybe something is going on between them two._

"Don't be ridiculous! I haven't seen her since that night in the parking lot" Sully exclaimed, but he could tell Booth was mulling things over _I can't let him get too suspicious of me_ "If you're that worried maybe you should file a missing persons report" He couldn't believe he was suggesting he'd say anything to keep Booth from pointing any accusations in his direction.

"I think that may be a good idea" Booth agreed. He couldn't help but ask Sully the question that had been playing on his mind ever since he had found out he was back "Do you still love her?"

Sully was a little taken back by that question. He almost choked on his coffee "Of course I still love her! why you fancy a little piece of her?" he joked, well aware he already knew the answer.

Booth wanted to break the news right there and then but he knew he couldn't. Not until he found Brennan "We're just partners!" he clearly stated.

_Keep telling yourself that you lieing bastard_ "Why don't you go and file that report, and if you'd like I could drop by her apartment again and maybe check the garage as you never mentioned about her car. I can check if it's missing. If not then she couldn't have gone far."

Booth slapped his forehead as he completley forgot this minor detail "I never thought of that! thanks" _How could I forgot that?_

Both agents left together but then went their seperate ways as they exited the diner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan struggled against the rope that was bound around her wrists. She could feel it cutting in as the constant friction rubbed against her delicate skin. _He'll never get away with this! Booth will find me_ She had to keep her hopes up otherwise she would go insane. After constant struggling the rope began to loosen and eventually she was able to free her hands. She then ripped at the duct tape that was over her mouth and began to work at the tape around her ankles. After she was completley free she reached for her shirt putting it back on and buttoning it up. She would wait until Sully came back and then she would make her move. She she was determined to escape, she had to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sully whistled contentently as he arrived back. Tucked under his arm was a dark pink box in the shape of a heart containing some very luscious lingerie for his love. _This may make her change her mind about us _He unlocked the door wondering if she was asleep or not. Entering the room though he was shocked when he saw the bed empty and he was even more shocked when he felt an elbow connecting with his jaw.

"You sonavabitch!" she screamed, as she kneed him in the groin again. As he fell to the floor she didn't even wait. She ran out the door and up a set of stairs directly in front of her. She didn't look back, her heart was pounding, her breathing heavy. She had almost reached her goal when her foot slipped and she tripped falling heavily on her knee.

Sully couldn't let her get away. He tried to overcome his agony and set off after her "You are going to pay for this you little bitch!" he yelled, as he gave chase. He followed her up the stairs and he grinned malicioulsy as she fell giving him the perfect opportunity to catch her. "Come here!" he growled, as he grabbed her leg.

Brennan kicked with all her strength but he was much stronger then her "GET OFF ME!"

He grabbed her arm wrenching her up. With this force though they both lost their balance and Brennan fell backwards into Sully causing them to both tumble down the stairs...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N okay this chapter will start off when Booth and Sully left the diner and will lead up to when Sully and Brennan fell down the stairs just so you are not too confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Booth followed Sully out of the diner he couldn't help have the distinct feeling he was hiding something. Call it a gut feeling that he was unable to shake off.

As Sully casually strolled towards his car he cast a backwards glance at Booth who stood there watching him intensly. He had the awful feeling in the pit of his stomach Booth had seen right through him during their little meeting. _NO! it's just my imagination. How could he possibly know unless he has aqquired the gift of how to read minds just recently._ He carried on walking finally climbing into the front seat of his vehicle. He sat there taking a look in the rear view mirror and let out a breath as Booth had now turned to walk in the opposite direction. "Phew! that was a close one" he muttered as he felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Booth was still not comfortable with letting Sully out of his sight. He decided to do the only thing he could think of and that was to tail him. _Where would be the harm. If Sully is innocent then he had nothing to worry about. However, if he has been decepting me he would have eveything to worry about._ Booth decided to himself. As he opened the door to his black suv he paused for thought. _I can't follow in this. Sully would definitley become suspicious_. He glanced around, eyeing up the many vehicles parked along the street. It was then he came across a man, who looked to be in his mid twenties and was smoking a cigarette next to a blue sedan "Hey man" Booth greeted him.

The man looked up as he blew a puff of smoke into Booth's face "Yeah!"

Booth let out a slight cough "I need to borrow your car."

The man let out a sarcastic laugh "Are you serious?" He couldn't believe the nerve of this well dressed guy who stood before him.

"Yes I am! Now give me the keys?" This was the second time today he had seemed to be getting into slight scuffles with civilians.

"No way! Now fuck off!"

Booth grabbed his jacket forcing him backwards against the passenger door of the car. He then reached for his gun aiming it at the mans chest "Now are you going to give me the keys?"

The man trembled with fear "Y-yeah just take the car" He fiddled in his pants for the keys and handed them to Booth before running off up the street stumbling as he went.

Booth quickly got in and pulled out onto the busy street, hoping he would be in time to catch Sully up. He honked on the horn as he sped erratically in the direction he had seen Sully drive off in. Sitting in a queue of traffic he tapped the steering wheel inpatiently. _"_Why are these lights taking their time today? he said out loud. As the lights turned to green he firmly put his foot down. It was then he spotted Sully just three or four cars in ahead of him "There you are!"

Sully had promised he would pick something up for Brennan. He intended to do so. What sort of boyfriend would he be if he broke that promise. Instead of heading in the direction of the interstate he made a sharp turn into a very upmarket area of the city. The street was lined with high end department store and boutiques. Sully eyed them all as he continued driving. It was then one particuar store caught his eye and he grinned at the name above the door 'lingerie for U' Sully parked up and entered the small, sweet selling store.

"Can I help you?" a young assistant asked as she spotted Sully.

He rolled his eyes _Why is it they always have to pounce on unsuspecting shoppers. When clearly all you want to do is look around in peace._ It was irritating to say the least. "No i'm fine" he answered in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry sir. Just let me know if I can help you with anything" she flashed him a flirtous smile before heading over to another couple who were also looking around.

Sully would have thought her cute if he hadn't already had someone else on his mind. He searched the entire racks of lingerie, even setting his eyes on some very desirable sex toys at the back of the store. _No! she isn't really nto that sort of thing but maybe in time though_ He didn't seem to be having much luck as continued browsing. That was until his eyes fell upon the perfect set. He had spotted it just as he headed out the door. It was labelled as the 'Moulin rouge' It consisted of a peek a boo black and red bra with tiny bow accents and matching panties. _Oh yes this would be perfect. _He took care of the purchase which did have a hefty pricetag but she was worth it. The assistant gift wrapped and then boxed it for him.

"I hope this make the lady in your life very happy" she smiled.

Sully just nodded before exiting the store just glad that experience was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth had followed him as he parked up outside the store. As he had watched Sully walk in he shook his head in disbelief. _Now why would Sully be going into a store like that, unless, NO! it can't be I can't accept that_. Booth was lost for words as he contemplated the idea that Brennan could be fooling with Sully behind his back. The thought sickened him. If it were true it would be the ultimate betrayal and something he could never forgive her for. _He sure is taking his time_ he thought. After amost half an hour and Sully emerged from the store carrying underneath his arm a pink heart shaped box. As Sully pulled out so did Booth but he was careful not to seem to conspiciou so he stayed a few yards behind. Booth yawned as he had now been driving for over two hours. He hadn't even realised he had crossed state line until he saw a "Welcome to West Virginia" board on th side of the highway. _"_Where the hell are you going? Booth snapped rather agitated. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed Sully had veered off onto a more desolate back road. It was only then Booth knew he needed to contact Angela. Tell her what he was doing and more importantly where he was.

He reached for his cell and dialled her number. As he waited for the normal ringing tone all he got instead was a displayed message he certainly wasn't expecting 'No service' _"_You've got to be kidding me!" he yelled as he slammed the phone down on the passenger seat "Damnit!" he cursed. To make matters even worse he felt the car stutter and then the engine died, smoke now visible from under the hood. He instantly got out of the car opening the hood to try and identify the problem. Making some minor adjustments he headed back to the car turning the ignition. A slight roar excited him but then it quickly died. Booth, in a fit of rage kicked the tire with his foot "You piece of crap!" he screamed.

It was getting darker by the minute. Trees lined each side of the road blocking out the last remnants of light. There was a chill in the air and he hadn't come prepared. He searched the car for anything that may aid him. A flashlight, clothing, some water, but he found nothing. He hadn't eaten since he first was aware that Brennan had disappeared. He could hear his stomach growling and he licked his lips now rather thirsty. Sully had headed up that way, Booth concluded. He wasn't sure how far it would be until he found a house or cabin but he didn't have a choice he would have to walk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sully had arrived back contented that soon he would have Temperance Brennan right where he wanted her in his arms. They were alone no-one to interrupt them. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had calmly made his way down to the basement his gift for her in his arms. What he hadn't been prepared though was the retaliation which was to follow...

Now Sully lay at the bottom of the stairs rather dazed. He had Brennan lying on top of him clutching her left wrist. He was enraged at being caught out like that especially from her. He rolled her off him as he steadily sat up. His head pounding from where he hit the floor. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Brennan lay there in obvious pain "My wrist!" was all she could say.

Sully reached over to her "Is it broken? let me see."

"Get away from me!" She screamed, shuffling sideways across the floor.

"Let me take a look?" he asked, his voice more soothing now.

"It's not broken" she then told him, desperate for him to leave her alone.

"Well thats good to hear" he crouched down in front of her grabbing her face "Now do you want to tell me again why you pulled that shit on me?"

"I would have thought that was obvious" she snarled " It was too get away from here, from YOU!"

He crumbled at hearing those words "Why? after everything i've done for you! I even bought you a present. It cost me an arm and a leg and this is how you repay me! you ungrateful whore!" he spat, his words full of venom.

Tears well up in he eyes at his hurtful words. What else did she expect. It was pretty obvious he wasn't going to be thrilled at her little attempt at escape.

"You need to be punished. I need to teach you that i'm not to be taken advantage off. I have feelings too you know." He grabbed his knife as he waved it menacingly in front of her face.

"No more Sully! please!"

He pushed her face down on the floor and lifted the back of her shirt up. In one swoop he sliced the knife across her back. One cut left to right then another right to left in the shape of a X.

Brennan screamed as she fought to stifle a sob. The burning pain seered through her body as she felt the blood tricking down her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Booth staggered towards the house in the distance. He had been walking for over and hour and a half and he was shivering from the cold. He was hungary, tired and dehydrated. As he finally approached he the door he found it to be unlocked _Well I guess out here it's still safe to keep your doors unlocked_ he said as he chuckled to himself. Pushing the door open he drew his gun ready for anyone who was presently living there. As he took a look around the kitchen he felt more and more unsteady as he had to lean against a chair for support. His vision blurred and before he knew it he found himself falling towards the floor and then there was nothing...


	12. Chapter 12

They both had heard the footsteps which came from above. Rage tore through Sully's body as he tried to comprehend who that could possibly be. He certainly did not anticipate that he would be disturbed all the way out here.

Brennan forced a smile.The movement she heard from above had lifted her spirits slightly. Whoever it was needed to be alerted of her existance. She knew she would need to use every ounce of strength she had left to make her prescence known. Even through the pain she had endured she managed a scream "Help me! please help me!"

Sully grunted. He clamped his hand over her mouth quickly silencing her. "You just keep that pretty mouth of yours shut, or i'm going to have to make some more cuts on that gorgeous body or yours." He told her in a serious underlying tone.

They lay there unmoving. He still had his hand firmly pressed over her mouth, but still she listened. She prayed they would find her and save her from this once loved gentle man who now had turned into a vicious monster.

Sully's ears pricked up. This was just wrong. Who would be all the way out here here. This place was miles from the road, completley isolated. His heart was almost pounding out of his chest, his breathing heavy. All anxiety left him though when he heard a distinctive thud and then all was quiet.

Brennan had heard it too and now all her hopes had been dashed as it became silent once more. She made a few muffled sounds from underneath his hand in an effort for him to to release her.

Sully gradually took his hand away. He was confident any initial threat had now been eliminated but he still needed to check on who the perpertrator was. His gaze fell back to Brennan "Now lay still so I can retie you. I can't afford for you to be making anymore attempted escapes."

Brennan just nodded. The searing pain from her back was now beginning to dull but it was still there. The will to struggle had surpassed and all she wanted to do right now was to curl up and sleep.

Once Sully was satisfied she wasn't going anywhere soon he left her lying on the floor. He watched as she had curled into the foetal position and closed her eyes. He crouched down next to her. She could feel him scrutinize her. She was scared of falling alseep. It left her more vulnerable to his lustful desires he had made abuntantly clear to her.

Sully got up leaving her to sleep. He had plenty of time to have his way with her, but right now he had a more pressing engagement to tend to. He walked slowly up the stairs, his knife pointing outwards in front of him just incase he did meet someone he had to be ready for a fight. He inched around the door which led from the basement still overly cautious. The kitchen looked empty from where he now stood. As he got futher in, it was then he noticed the body lying on the floor motionless. He carefully approached the hulking form and what he saw shocked him. A smile crept over his lips as he saw that the intruder was none other than Agent Booth. _What the hell is he doing here?_ He picked up the gun that lay just inches from the agent and placed it down the waistband of his pants. He then gave him a swift kick to his side but he didn't arouse from his slumber. kneeling beside him he began checking for a pulse. After seconds of fumbling for it he felt it, though noting it was rather weak but still it was there. _Damn it! He must have followed me here after the diner. He must have been more suspicious then I thought._ "Very smart move Booth" he told him out loud. "Come to save your precious Bones have you?" he snickered. "Well I hate to disappoint" and with those words in mind he grabbed both his arms and dragged him towards the basement door. He stopped at the top of the wooden staircase contemplating what his next move was going to be. _Booth being here changes everything. _Sully's eyes darkened _Yes, Booth being here does change everything._Without futher hesitation he proceeded to roughly drag the unconscious agent down the stairs.

Booth groggily felt the jerking of his body bouncing against the hard steps. He opened his eyes and could just make out the silhouette of a man grinning at him, but it was all still fuzzy, then as dizziness overwhemed him he passed out once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela sat in her best friends office. She had spent the last two days in there searching for any clue as to what had happened to her best friend. Booth hadn't been in touch with her either making her more anxious then ever, and even more open to the possibility that something was seriously wrong. Her thoughts drifted back to Sully, and the fact that all this had started to happen ever since he got back. She decided she now needed to get Hodgins involved. He loved conspiracy theories and even though this wasn't exactly a conspiracy theory she really needed his opinion on the matter.

"Jack" she called. He was busy working as usual.

He had been so engrossed in analysing some soil samples he hadn't heard her the first time around. He saw her though looking up at him, her hands firmly planted on her hips. He quickly dropped what he was doing and gladly joined her before she motioned him into his bosses office. "Hey Angela do you think it's wise us doing something here in Brennan's office. Do you think she'll mind?"

Angela rolled her eyes "That's not what I called you in here for."

Hodgins laughed "I wasjust playing you Angela. Now what may I do you for?"

"I need a favor".

"Oh yeah!" he gloated playfully.

Angela slapped him "I'm serious, It's about Brennan."

"Yeah whats with her! How come she just took off?" he asked curiously. Angela's wasn't laughing. The expression displayed on her face was that of concern.

"She didn't just take off, i'm sure of it. Now Booth is missing too! He said he would call me but I haven't heard anything. I tried his cell and it just says "no service" She threw her hands up "What is going on?" taking on a more serious tone.

Hodgins shook his head. For once he was not able to give her an answer. "I don't know! but what I do know is Booth and Brennan are probably somewhere, wrapped in each other arms doing something that I feel like doing right now". He teased, gripping her waist tightly. "Here we were alone in Brennan's office. I don't know the possibilities are endless."

Angela slapped him again "How can you be thinking thinking things like that. Can't you see i'm worried sick here" She paused to think "I know this has something to do with Sully".

"Sully!" Hodgins asked looking surprised.

Angela gasped. She had forgotten that she had been the only one apart from Booth who knew that Sully had returned. "Em..Em.. yes I forgot to tell you Sully arrived back a few days ago. Well it was.. well you know causing some friction between the two of them, actually all three of them."

"Well that explains it" Hodgins laughed "They are having a threesome. Thats my theory".

Angela slapped him for yet a third time "You're not helping! Sully must have his boat moored at the marina. I'm going to take a look. I'm sure i'll find out something, anything that might help us".

Hodgins rubbed his hands together a gleeful look on his face "I'll come with you. I just love this investigating stuff."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth wearingly opened his eyes, squinting as he took in his surroundings. He was in a dimly lit room with just one bed. He found himself slumped in the corner his legs firmly tied with duct tape. His hands had been restrained using his own handcuffs. His mouth was dry and his head was thumping. He then heard muffled voices but couldn't make out who they belonged too.

Sully had made sure to tie Booth securely. He couldn't have him ruining his plans. He hadn't anticipated the little interruption, but now he was here he just as well make use of him. He couldn't wait to see his face when he would learn that this was the very room his beloved girlfriend was being held prisoner in. Even better though he couldn't wait to tell him of all the things he was going to do to her right in front of his own very eyes.

As Booth became more coherent he was now able to make out the figure standing menacingly in front of him "Sully!"

"The one and only!" he muttered sarcastically.

Booth was confused "What the hell is going on?" He fought unsuccessfully against the restraints holding him. He became extremely frustrated that he was now helpless "Sully why am I tied up? TELL ME!" He just couldn't get his head around at what was happening to him right now.

Sully laughed maliciously "Oh Booth you really have no idea what is going on do you?"

Booth shook his head in total disbelief at Sully's sneering comment. "No I don't. Maybe you should enlighten me then".

Brennan was dreaming. Dreaming of her and Booth sitting on a white sandy beach. They were surrounded by palm trees as they gazed out into the crystal clear waters they could see for miles. His arm was wrapped protectively around as if he had no intention of ever letting her go. They stared in each other eyes, their very souls even, as they moved in for a kiss. It was long, soft and deep. She could feel the warmth as he moved his tongue into her mouth. Then he rubbed his gentle hands all over her body and the sensation she felt was exhilerating "Oh Booth!" she gasped. They fell back onto the hot, golden sand melting into each other arms as they then began tearing at each other clothes. The sun beamed down on their now naked bodies entwined in a passionate lovemaking embrace. It was so pleasureable it could not be measured in any way, shape or form. When it was over they both relaxed, panting heavily. They listened to the roar of the ocean. The lapping of the waves on the sand and soon they fell asleep in each other arms...

"WAKE UP! came the voice. Brennan thought she was still dreaming but the voice wasn't Booth's. It was harsher, more dangerous. She felt the kick to her stomach as she jerked awake.

"Ah you're awake! I saw you smiling in your sleep. Dreaming of a certain FBI agent were you?" Sully teased.

"Yes I was, but certainly not you!" she spat out in a venemous tone. He disgusted her. Everything he was just made her sick to her stomach.

"Well I thought that when I was gone you may of had a chance to rethink that" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I love Booth! How may more times do I have to tell you that!" That earned her a backhand to the face which she screamed at.

"Well it seems you've got your wish Tempie."

"What are you talking about?" she asked viciously. She was almost afraid of what his answer was going to be.

He grabbed her by her wrist, dragging her out into Booth's view.

Booth had heard the other voice but he was still pretty much disorientated. He hadn't been able to quite distinguish who it had belonged to. He only knew it was female. As the voices grew louder and louder though the terrifying truth hit him "BONES!"

Sully threw her to the floor in front of Booth. "Well here she is Booth! your pretty girlfriend. Only that she isn't so pretty anymore".

Booth could see bruising and minor lacerations on her face along with a split lip. He could also see she had dried blood on her shirt. "What the hell have you done to her?" He screamed, as he felt bile rise in his throat at the thought of what she had obviously been going through. All along he was thinking she and Sully had been all cozy making out someplace. But instead he had been hurting her, torturing her and god only knows what else he had done to her.

"Well you see... Tempie has been a bad girl. She has been very uncooperative. I tried to be as hospitable as I could be. Yet her constant unappreciation caused me to lose control on several occasions. The worst thing was though is when she tried to escape. That was - unforgiveable and that doesn't come without severe punishment. He pulled up her shirt to reveal the deep cuts he had made with the knife earlier. "This really hurt her Booth. You should have heard her scream."

"Oh god" Booth felt the tears welling up in his eyes "You insane sonovabitch! How could you do this to her!" He was burning with anger, rage was boiling within him "When I get hold of you I am going to kill you! Do you hear me I am going to kill you!" he promised.

"Come on Booth! You're not really in the position to make threats like that". He came closer to him "You see I loved Tempe. I would have done anything for her. I asked her to come away with me but she turned me down and why was that... eh Booth?"

"I don't know. She never really discussed her reasons for staying." He was telling the truth. Brennan had never once told him her reasons for staying. He had only guessed it was the commitment she had to the Jeffersonian.

"She stayed because of you!"

"ME!" Booth looked surprised. _This couldn't be true, could it?_

"Yes Booth. She never loved me. She just wanted a companion, or maybe someone to make you jealous. Who knows how women's minds think sometimes. "With me gone you were able to make your move on her."

"That's not how it was, and besides It was six months after you left Sully, hardly straight after. We have always been close, we're partners for gods sakes. It just sort of happened okay! Things happen get over it!" He knew how lame that sounded but it happened to be the truth.

Sully gave Booth a hard kick to the stomach winding him "You took her away from me! she was mine! I loved her!"

"Is this what you call love? torturing her like this?" he gasped in between coughs.

"I came back for her. I wanted for us to try again. Then I find she has moved on, but not with any other man but with you!" It would have been easier if it was someone else but because it was Booth it was that much harder to accept.

Booth felt guilty _Why didn't we just tell him the truth in the beginning _Booth argued with himself. He had a small idea how Sully was feeling. The betrayal, the hurt. He knew that in his position he would have been pissed off too. What he couldn't accept is how Sully had kidnapped Brennan and had caused her so much pain.

"You know what hurt the most? The fact that you both lied. I wanted to be with her. I wanted us to get married..start a family..." he paused as he knew now it was late for all that. "I have nothing to lose now" His statement sounded all so final. He looked back over to Brennan who was listening to every word he had been saying.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair "I still want something from you though and now we have an audience. You hear that Booth I'm going to hurt her so bad by the time i'm finished she will be begging for me to kill her, and you.. you get to watch Booth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Reviews make me happy. Please make me happy


	13. Chapter 13

Angela and Hodgins has wasted no time in their attempt to sought out Sully's boat at the marina. They had no idea where to start and there was not a single soul in sight who might have been able to help them. 

"There are hundred of boats here Angela. How do you honestly think we are going to find Sully's" he questioned. He certainly wasn't convinced any progress was going to be made by coming here. "Maybe we should have just gone straight to the FBI."

"Angela's eyes narrowed "What are we supposed to say? Booth and Brennan are missing and we think Sully is involved somehow. Cullen probably doesn't even know he's back in town. Unless we have proof, he'll never take us seriously. You know what he thinks about 'us squints' this will just be another chance for him to make a mockery of us" She stopped to take a breath before concluding. "No we have to do this on our own and besides his boat has to be here Jack, we just have to keep our hopes up and keep looking."

They strolled the wooden walkway for at least an hour searching for any clue as to which boat was his. It really felt like they were looking for a needle in a haystack

"Have you ever thought that maybe he took Dr Brennan out on his boat and that's why we can't find it." he theorised as it definitley was becoming a possibility.

Angela cast him a disapprovingly look "It's not like you to give up so easily."

Hodgins gaze fell towards the ground "i'm not giving up it's just..." but he was interrupted by a sudden shriek from the artist. "Temperance!" her face now gleaming with joy.

"Where?" Hodgins asked, looking around for any sign of his boss.

Angela corrected him "No! Temperance is the name of his boat."

Hodgins smiled as he finally understood what she meant "Yeah that would make sense." He had always thought Sully had been the one for her. They had seemed so happy together. He had been rather surprised when she had decided to stay in D.C. Deep down he had always suspected there had to been another reason for her staying. Even though she would never admit it he knew Booth was a pretty important part of her life. Sure enough he had been proved right when six months down the line they had decided to take their partnership to the next level.

"What?" she asked, noticing his mind was elsewhere.

"Well that Sully would name his boat after someone he loved."

Angela sighed "Well we both know the feeling couldn't have been mutual now could it? or Brennan would have gone..." her words trailed off as the awful realisation crossed her mind. If Brennan had indeed gone with Sully then her and Booth would never have got it together. She had never really seen the chemistry between her best friend and Sully anyway, but with Booth it had been different. They had meant to be together it was like written in the stars or something.

"So what do we do now?" Hodgins asked bringing Angela around from her dreamy thoughts.

Angela glanced left then right then back at Hodgins "I say we sneak aboard and have a look around" she then moved forward stepping onto the deck.

Hodgins seemed worried "Are you sure that's a good idea. What if we get caught? We could get arrested for trespassing."

Angela rolled her eyes "Come on! for someone who would make sneaky phonecalls to the FAA to ground a plane you're now worried about getting caught doing some investgative work that may help us locate Booth and Brennan.

"It's just if we get caught we aren't going to be able help them are we?" As he stared into those dark brown eyes of hers he realised that no amount of persuasion was going to keep her off that boat so finally he gave in and followed her onboard.

As there had been nothing on deck that would be of interest they both made there way down below. It was quite cramped but was clean, neat and tidy. Angela made her way into the bedroom noticing a bundle of neatly folded clothes on the bed but not much else. Hodgins carefully checked out the kitchen but apart from a few dirty dishes there was nothing out of the ordinary there. He did notice a plastic bag full of beer cans which he smiled at _well at least he knows how to have a good time._ He then checked out a closet but all he found inside was some distress flares, a flare gun and a few lifejackets.

They met back into the living area where Angela now began searching through a drawer. She pulled out heaps of sea charts, a compass and two flashlights. "Nothing!" she flung her arms up in disbelief and then began to face the fact that they weren't going to find anything here. As she prceeded to put the charts back in the drawer something slipped out from between the dozens of papers. Angela picked it up quickly unfolding it.

"What is it? Hodgins queried, excited at the prospect it may be something important.

The stained piece of paper was that of a cabin for rental in Virgina. "Maybe this is where Sully is." Angela shoved the piece of paper into her pants and gestured for Hodgins to hurry up off the boat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After making his threat very clear Sully wandered across the room and picked up the pink box that still lay where he had dropped it. He had totally forgotten about it after Brennan had taken him by surprise with her little act of violence towards him. He picked it up and carried it over to Brennan who was clearly trembling with fear.

"What the hell is that?" she screamed at him. Now she recalled him saying he would buy her a present to get her in the mood. _This must be the present _she now thought.

He placed the box in front of her "Open it." he ordered, as he pointed the gun at her.

She took the lid off and rummaged around in the excessive amounts of tissue paper and then she pulled out the matching set of lingerie he had purchased.

"Like it?" he asked, grinning at her.

As she inspected it more closely her heart began to pound loudly "There is no way i'm wearing this!" and she threw it back down into the box.

Booth sat there desperatley struggling against his restraints without much success. "Leave her alone you sick bastard!" Booth yelled. He had seen her holding up the underwear and he watched as her face turned pale at the thought of such revealing attire. He felt sick at how Sully was hellbent on destroying every ounce of dignity she had left. Well he wasn't going to stand it for it and he fought even harder as the pain in his wrists became unbearable.

Sully ignored the other agents unruly comment and kept his attention on his prize. He pulled out his knife and grabbing her arm roughly he slit the tape that was around her wrists. He then did the same to he ankles. "Lets try this again shall we?" He then threw the lingerie at her "Get undressed!" his command had a more serious undertone. To make it worse he now trained the gun at Booths head giving her no choice but to comply.

Brennan felt the urge to turn around as she started to unbutton her shirt but the gruff voice stopped her.

"Keep facing this way Tempe. I'm sure Booth here doesn't want to miss out on this" he mocked, as a smirk crept across his face.

Sully placed his finger on the trigger of the gun in an attempt to coerce her into doing what he wanted "Okay, okay, just please don't hurt Booth. She cried, as she carried on unbuttoning her shirt and then throwing it to the floor.

"Now the pants" Sully reminded her with a gentle tap of the gun gainst Booth's head.

Booth tried to look away. To spare her anymore humilaiation. It was true they were in a relationship and he had seen her in some gorgeous underwear on may occasions but it pained him to see her exposed like this, against her will. "Cmon man it looks like you've had your fun don't make her do this."

"Shut up!" I give the orders around here. Not you!" He motioned to her with the gun "The pants Tempie."

Sobbing she took her pants off and then instinctly folded her arms across her chest.

"Now put those on" he ordered, pointing to the lingerie on the floor in front of her. "You see Booth I have really good taste wouldn't you agree?" he whispered in Booth's ear.

Booth pulled away "When I get hold of you i'm going to tear you apart." It was a promise he intended to keep. No-one gets away with hurting his Bones, no-one.

Once she was dressed in the very intimate underwear Sully smiled conceitedly. Hen then grabbed Booth's face and forced him to look at her "Isn't she beautiful?"

Booth closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was tear Sully limb from limb and even that wouldn't be pain enough for him.

Brennan stood there shivering and trying her best to focus her gaze away from Booth. She felt very uncomfortable having to reveal herself to him especially like this and in front of Sully no less. Once it wouldn't have bothered her but now seeing the way he was treating her she was disgusted. She wanted so badly to vent some of her anger out on him but Sully still had the gun on Booth causing her to resist the urge she had.

He then motioned with his finger for her to come closer, which she quickly obeyed for Booth's sake. Sully grabbed hold of her pulling her into his arms holding her tightly. He then ran his hands down her body resting just above the elastic to the underpants.

Booth couldn't help what he felt next. His body was betraying him he knew it. He just kept telling himself that he was a man and arousal was a normal bodily function. He hated himself for it, knowing that she was being mentally and physically tortured and all he was thinking about was having an erection.

Sully had noticed the slight bulge in his pants and he found it quite endearing. "Getting hard there Booth! I wouldn't blame you, seeing how sexy she is" he moved his body in closer.

Brennan felt sick and she tried to wriggle free out of his arms. All she wanted was to feel Booth's arms around her. Comforting her, keeping her safe like he had done so many times before. Who would have ever thought she would be here having to flaunt herself in front of this maniac.

"No you don't!" and without warning he pushed her into Booth's lap.

Their eyes met and Booth felt more guilt than ever before. His blood was boiling. Had never felt as much hate then he did right now. It was uncontrollable_ I have to get out of these handcuffs I have to save her from anymore suffering._

"Bet you wish you could touch her Seeley. Pity really, seeing as you're never going to get the chance. You really are nothing Booth. You work together for two years, yet in that time you couldn't even pluck up enough courage to ask her out. Hell you can't even get her to sleep with you."

Booth shook his head "She's a human being you asshole. Not some plaything. Even if I did have feeling for her it's really none of your business. The whole sleeping thing, well unlike you I would never take advantage of her. I would want her to be ready."

"Well she never had any trouble climbing into my bed" he then taunted, as if feeling superior. Giving a slight shrug he tore her away. He took out his knife again and pressed the tip into her chest. "I'll give you something to remember me by" he sneered as he dug the knife in deep carving the letters T then S into her skin.

Brennan's screams echoed around the basement as the pain rocketed through her body. She felt slightly woozy before passing out from the pain.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N This chapter will contain an attempted rape. Maybe a little intense but not explicit or graphic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After his recent attack on Brennan. Sully had left them alone in the dimly lit basement.

Booth sat their desperatley struggling against his restraints but without much success. His wrists were red and raw. A thin layer of blood had begun seeping around the metal cuffs but he ignored the pain. He had to. "Bones, Bones" he called out. With the little bit of strength he had left, he managed to wriggle his way across to where she lay. He gently checked her for a pulse and was relieved to find it was still fairly strong.

"Booth!" she groaned, as she struggled to regain consciousness. The pain emenating from her chest where Sully had cut her was still burning. The blood had trickled all the way down to her stomach but at least now it had started to dry.

"Yeah i'm here baby" he answered her. Putting on the best soothing voice he could possibly muster given the situation they were in.

"I'm so sorry Booth" she sobbed. All she could think about was that she had badly misjudged Sully's intentions all along. The guilt she was feeling that she had to again rely on Booth to come to her aid was daunting._ I am not weak, I am not weak. _She repeated over and over again in her mind.

"For what?" _She doesn't need to be sorry for anything._

"For getting you into this. For bringing you here." Her throat was sore and her voice hoarse. All that screaming had taken it's toll.

"His eyes met hers. They were sympathetic and so full of love "Bones" he whispered "This is not your fault. Don't ever think that. How could you have known that Sully's warped mind would have possibly led to this."

"I let my defences down. I should have been more aware. I got you into this." she broke down again and he moved in closer so their bodies were at least touching.

He shook his head "Don't be silly. You didn't get me into anything. I decided to follow Sully. I came here on my own free will. It was my decision to come here and.." now his only regret was not alerting anyone as to what, or for that matter where he was going. _How stupid could I have been._ "I needed to find you. I thought you had maybe decided to get back with Sully." He knew now how that sounded and his stomach was in knots at ever thinking that ludicrious idea.

"I love 'YOU' Booth. Nothing he said would ever have made me go back with him. My place is with you now."

Hearing those words made his heart melt.It gave him even more determination to keep her safe from his clutches. I'm ashamed of myself for believing that. I'm sorry" He knew his apology would never be enough but he had to say it. "Whatever happens Bones. I won't let him hurt you. I promise."

Brennan blushed at that statement. She knew he was sincere. He had always kept her safe. This time however, it was different. He was in the same predicament as she was. Sully had no intention of screwing anything up._ How can he keep his promise this time._

Booth cringed. He had just made a promise to her, yet how could he keep it. How would he possibly be able to keep her safe.

The sound of the door opening and the stomping down the stairs brought them back to their senses. Booth quickly shuffled back to the corner he was in. As much as he wanted to stay with Brennan he knew that if Sully had caught him it would have been most likely she who would have to suffer the consequences.

As Sully appeared before them. They both eyed suspiciously the plastic tank he was carrying in his hand. Then a look of shock began to show when they saw the snake slithering about inside. "Did you miss me my sweet?" he asked Brennan leaning down to kiss her. "I hope you are feeling better?"

Brennan pulled away from his touch. She had only one question on her mind _What kind of game is he playing now?_

"What the hell is that?" Booth yelled. His fear of snakes now setting in.

Sully smiled maliciously "Well this is my pet. His name is fang." He walked across where Booth sat and ripped open his shirt. He then took the yellow and black colored reptile from the tank handling him carefully. "He's a coral snake. Part of the cobra family I believe." He had done his homework. He had read up all there was to know on this particular snake. He moved the snake closer to Booth "His venom acts as a neurotoxin. It does all sorts of nasty things to the nervous and respiratory system." He grinned evilly as he now showed the snake to Brennan. "Now Tempie. We have certain things to take care of. I am sorry it's taken so long, but all these interruptions have really played havoc with my emotions. So this is just my little guarantee you won't...well you know put up a struggle. All I have to do is provoke our little friend and he will bite little lover boy here."

Brennan gasped in horror "No please!" _Is this some sick joke._

Sully couldn't quite help mull over the satisfaction that he was in control and they were just puppets he was able to dominate. "Good! i'm glad we have an understanding." He suddenly placed the snake on Booth's leg and watched as it began it's decent up his now trembling body.

Booth's heart almost stopped. Sweat now began to form on his forehead as he made eyes contact with the snake making it's move over him. He had no fear when he was up against dangerous criminals but when it came to snakes he had to admit he was scared stiff.

Sully stepped back over towards Brennan. He cut the tape around her ankles but left her hands still bound. "Just in case" he said as he straddled her. She was in tears again and trembling.

"Don't be scared Temperance." He whispered as he leant in to kiss her. She again pulled away and she spat at him.

"Don't you dare!" she threatened.

He wiped his cheek laughing "There is not really alot you can do to stop me. I'm sorry it has to be like this. If you won't give yourself to me willingly then I have no choice but to take it by force."

Sully kissed her again despite her objections. His hands roamed around her body. She wriggled away looking disgusted.

Booth knew what was coming. He couldn't prevent it. The snake was moving up his body as if checking out every inch of him. He didn't even feel like he could breathe. _I can't let him do this. I can't let him violate her._

"Get your hands of her you dirty sonovabitch!" but he was ignored. Booth closed his eyes. He had been tortured in his time but this was worse then any kind of torture he had endured. "When I get out of here I am going to jam your balls down your throat. Do you hear me?"

"I am shaking in my boots." he joked, as he continued on with the task at hand.

Brennan fought as Sully pulled of her underwear and then held her arms pinned above her head. With his other free hand he undid his zipper. She squirmed from under his weight but she failed miserably. She kicked and screamed but Sully only tightened his grip on her. Brennan was frantic she was _not_ going to let him do this to her.

Sully had been prepared for resistance. He had hoped she would have succumbed to it, but obviously he had been wrong. He slapped her hard across the face which brought a sting of tears to her eyes.

"Booth!"

Sully then pressed his hands on her throat "Booth can't help you! One move and that snake will fill him with venom. His death will be slow and painful. The venom will attack his nervous system causing slurred speech, double vision, difficulty swallowing and then muscular paralysis. Then it attacks the respiratory system. First causing major breathing difficulty and then ultimatley heart failure. Is that what you really want?"

Brennan gasped for air as she felt defeated "No" she whimpered.

"I'm glad we have an understanding. Now keep still or Booth baby will have to suffer the consequences!"

"Don't worry about me Bones. You need to fight him. Whatever it takes."

"I can't!" she cried. She closed her eyes as she the room began spinning. She was far to weak to fight back anymore. She knew it was inevitable but she could disassociate herself from what was happening. _Sully had wanted this from the start and now he's going to get it._

"Now you're finally seeing things my way" Sully added.

Booth struggled again at the cuffs. Her screams were giving him even more determination. He had to do this. He twisted his thumb until he heard a slight crack. He was finally able to get one of his hands out of the cuffs. His newly founded happiness was shortlived though as he had completly forgotten about the snake. The sudden jerking of his body had prompted the snake into defence mode and it plunged it's fangs deep into his chest...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N That was a little hard to write but please R+R


	15. Chapter 15

Lets go!" Angela insisted. She wasted no time in half dragging Hodgins back to the car. The information they had discovered on Sully's boat was just too important to simply ignore. 

"Angela hold on! What exactly is the plan here?" He shouted, almost out of breath "We can't just take off to Virginia just like that" He was trying effortlessly to get her to see sense "We don't even know if Sully is there, let alone if Booth and Brennan are with him."

"Why would Sully have this? she questioned, waving the piece of paper under his nose. "In amongst all those papers no less. It was like he was hiding it." It could have been just a coincidence but she was less then convinced.

"We need to inform the proper authorities. We can't just go wondering into uncharted territory without any kind of back up plan."

Angela stopped dead in her tracks as she listened to the entomologists words and she felt defeated. _He is so right_ "So we go and inform Cullen that Booth is missing and then he'll send the whole bureau out there. Right?"

Hodgins smiled at her obvious naiveness into how things really were in reality. "Well I don't think it works quite like that. He hasn't the faintest idea what is going on. We have to convince him that Booth and Brennan could be in danger." He explained, but even he was having a tough time convincing himself that this wasn't the best laid plan.

"Well then, we'd better get going bug boy." Angela smirked as she continued her walk towards their vehicle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"BOOTH!" Brennan screamed as she watched the snakes fangs sink deep into Booth's chest. They were in so deep the snake was still dangling from his chest.

Booth clenched his teeth as the pain seered through his chest. With the snake still attached he grabbed it. Now he had one hand free he squeezed it hard until it finally relented and let go. He threw it viciously to the floor where it slithered under the bed.

His plans interrupted once again Sully cursed under his breath. It however was loud enough for them both to hear. He now grinned maliciously as he instantly saw the area on Booth's chest start to swell "Fang got you good Seeley" he snickered in obvious satisfaction.

Now that Sully's attention was elsewhere. Brennan took this as a perfect opportunity. "You bastard!" she yelped as she pulled up her leg and she lashed out kicking him hard in the groin.

It brought tears to his eyes as he fell backwards, landing awkwardly on the floor. "You fucking Bitch! I'm going to kill you!" he screamed in between gasps of pain.

Brennan ignored his threats as she gingerly stood up and then scooted over to Booth "It's okay Booth" she reassured him as she tenderly inspected the wound. She knew it was not looking good. It was vital he get the antivenom administered as soon as poosible. Yet she was quite aware that a bite from this species of snake was so rare there were very few hospitals that stocked it.

"BONES! what the hell are you doing? Get out of here NOW!." He had hoped she would use this distraction to her own advantage. "You need to get out of here." he pleaded with her.

"I can't!" she sobbed. She knew fully well what the toxin was going to do to him as it flowed through his bloodstream. Soon he would lose control over his muscles. He would be helpless. Who would he have to rely on then. She gave him a hug pulling him closer. They were both so overrun with their emotions they both never saw Sully sneak up behind her until it was too late.

Sully grabbed Brennan's hair tearing her away from the safety of Booth's arms. He laughed uncontrollably as he now pressed the the gun against her temple "Oh how touching, but now i've really had quite enough of you."

Booth just sat there gritting his teeth. Wishing for one moment he could reach out and wipe that smug off his puny face once and for all. "I don't care what you do to me you sick sonovabitch." His tone full of anger and hate.

"That may be true, but you do care what happens to her, don't you? Now what will it be?"He pushed the gun harder against her head. "Should I shoot Booth first? so you can watch him die. Or.." now he was aiming his question at Booth "Shall I kill Tempe here first?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela and Hodgins had spent the best part of an hour explaining their suspicions to Cullen concerning their friends disapperance. He was less than helpful. Telling them he couldn't spare the manpower based solely on a hunch that Sully of all people could be involved in anything so ridiculous. He had, however agreed to spare one agent to help them with their enquiries. He had told them if they were able to come up with something more concrete then he would do all he could to help. Angela was less than impressed at the deputy directors decision and she left headquarters seething.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy." she retorted. It wasn't a secret that Cullen had a problem with Brennan and 'her' squints, but Booth, he was one of them as so to speak.

Hodgins layed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Come on Ange. It seems if you want something doing then you've got to do it yourself." He declared warmly.

The Agent who would be assisting them introduced himself as Devlin. He promised to help in any way he could. "Look i've known Sullivan and Booth a long time. What you told Cullen in there I just can't begin to fathom. Maybe you two have been in the lab too long and haven't been out much in the real world. I will help you though. You just give what information you have and then point me in the direction and that's where we'll go."

Angela knew this was better then nothing. She had to admit he was pretty cute with his sandy blonde hair. He stood a good few inches taller than herself and Hodgins and he had an incredible white smile. _Well I suppose he is FBI after all. _He had a gun and had even brought along some bullet proof vests just in case.

"Okay this is what we found in Sully's boat" she handed the piece of paper to Devlin who gave them a look of content

"I do admire you two. You certainly seem to care about Agent Booth and his scientist ladyfriend don't you?"

_You have no idea_ Angela thought to herself as she nodded.

Devlin smiled "Alright! we best get going. This place is at least a two hour drive. I hope you came prepared."

Angela and Hodgins nodded in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth nodded vigourously as terrifying thoughts raced through his mind. He made a sudden movement to get up, but Sully cocked the trigger on the gun "I wouldn't do that Seeley. I could easily pull the trigger and then her brains will be splattered all over this room." He threatened in a deadly serious undertone.

Booth relaxed back down. "How can you do this? You were supposed to love her!"

"I did love her!" He spat "but lets just say I don't think she'd return the favor right now. Right where were we? Ah yes! Who shall I kill first." He paused to think "Well Tempe I guess you get to go first. Ladies first and all that. It also seems only fitting that Booth witness your death as he's already got a death sentance looming over him anyway."

Brennan didn't care what happened next, but she had to do something and quick even if it did get her shot. She elbowed Sully hard in the ribs. He was caught totally unaware as he begun to lose his balance. She grabbed him flipping him with ease to the floor despite her weakened state. The gun then skidded across the floor near to where Booth was sitting.

Sully quickly composed himself. He wasn't going to let her get one over on him. He swiped her feet from underneath her and she fell backwards onto the floor. His hands were around her throat in seconds and he squeezed hard.

She tried desperatley to pry his hands away. She could feel her air supply becoming quickly diminished. Her eyes watered as panic overtook her. As hard a she tried though she had no fight left in her. Just as she was on the verge of passing out she heard a crack and then Sully fell forwards towards her unconscious. Then Booth was there hovering over her like some guardian angel with the gun in his hand. He had pistol whipped him and it was just in the nick of time.

Brennan dashed to Booth who she could see was swaying slightly. "Booth come on we have to get out of here" she prompted. She grabbed her clothes and quickly covered up. Sully was still out cold which meant they had to go now. Brennan could tell the toxin was taking effect. He was starting to slur his words. It was just a matter of time before he wouldn't be able to walk.

"Booth what are we going to do? Do you even know where we are?"

"S-o-me-where in V-i-rg-inia" he stuttered as he breathed heavily.

She grabbed his arm in an attempt to steady him then guided him out of the basement and up the stairs. In their haste they had forgotton the gun which really was going to be a bad mistake.

Darkness was falling when they stepped outside. It was raining heavily. Booth could no longer remember which direction he had come from when he first arrived. "J-u-st l-ea-ve me -B-o-n-es y-ou n-eed to go and g-et help." his vision was blurring rapidly.

"No Booth I can't!" she cried.

"J-UST D-O IT B-O-NES! DO Y-OU HE-AR ME FO-R GO-D SA-KES JU-ST DO AS Y-OUR T-OLD ON-CE IN YOU-R GO..D-AMN LIFE! he then collasped onto the ground.

Brennan logically knew she had to go and that he would only tie her down. Her feet wouldn't move she wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to him. "I love you Booth" She planted a swift kiss on his cheek then she ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sully awoke to a thumping headache. He instinctively touched the back of his head now feeling the lump beginning to form. He glanced around finding the basement empty. His captives had since left which hadn't surprised him. _They won't get far_ he told himself. He steadily picked himself up. He wasn't sure how long he was out for. It could have been hours, long enough for them to have made their escape by now. He shrugged. He then noticed that they had left the gun and he still had his knife. _Not very smart now are we. _He took massive strides up the stairs fumbling around in the kitchen drawer for a useable flashlight. Then he made his way outside. The rain was still pouring. He switched on his flashlight and began his trek across the wet soggy ground. He hadn't got far when he almost fell over the body lying on the ground. He crouched down and on closer inspection found it to be Booth "Oh hi Booth. I didn't see you there." He grinned, whilst trying to stifle a laugh

Booth groaned but he wasn't fully coherent.

"Where is Temperance?" Sully asked rather angrily, kicking him in the side.

Booth just mumbled.

Sully grabbed his hair pulling his head of the waterlogged ground "No matter. I'll find her, and when I do i'm going to make her suffer." He promised slamming his head back down. "Sorry but you can't protect her this time." Then he took off calling out into the night. "I'm coming for you Tempie. You can run but you can't hide."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rain was lashing across her face. The mud splashing about her feet. she didn't care she had to get help for Booth. She had sworn she heard her name being called in the distance. She felt the urge to stop and take a look but she knew she needed to keep going. She didn't know how long she had been running. All she knew she was extremely exhausted. Then as if a miracle had bestowed her she saw the yellow headlamps in the distance and she ran towards them. "HELP! HELP! she screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela kept a look out for the house she had seen pictured "It has to be around here somewhere" she declared as she furiously tried to make out any outline of a building through the sheets of rain pelting against the window.

"Well this is definitley the place" Devlin acknowledged, gazing at his map.

Just then they all heards the screams and Angela knew instantly who it was "Brennan!" she announced, her heart racing.

Hodgins heard it too "Over there man" he gestured to the agent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once he was rid of her he would go back and finish Booth off. He would feel relief that the anquish and jealousy he had been feeling knowing that she had betrayed him with Booth. At least it would be well and truly gone. He took more powerful steps in an attempt to catch up with her. He stopped and listened for any indication as to where she was. It was then he heard her screams. They didn't seem to be too far off. As he got closer he could just make out the figure up ahead. She was wearing the same white shirt he had been so used to getting off during their time togther so he knew it had to be her. He pulled out the gun as soon he was only yards behind he aimed and fired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan had never felt more happier in her life as the suv headed closer. She stopped to catch a breath before making another run. Then a gunshot echoed through the night air. Brennan almost tripped as she felt the burning pain in her back. Her white shirt now beginning to turn deep red as she fell to the ground...

A/N okay i'm sorry for yet another cliffhanger. You know what to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Booth heard the gunshots. Two of them which echoed distinctly into the night "NO!" He yelped, hardly believing what he had just heard. He winced in agony as he dragged himself across the muddy ground. _What if he shot Brennan? He is clearly insane enough to keep his word._ He shook his head violently, whilst trying to push the ugly thoughts from his mind. He could feel his muscles cramping by the second. The venom was working it's way around his bloodstream causing him immense pain, but he couldn't give up. Brennan was all that mattered. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sully watched as his target had fallen to the ground. Now he swiftly walked over to to check out the damage. As he approached the spot he could see she was lying face down, blood covering the entire back of her shirt. He knelt down and instantly began feeling for a pulse. A sob caught in his throat when he was unable to locate one. He rolled her over onto her back, finding her face was wet, dirty and extremely pale. It was then a pang of guilt overtook him at what he had just done. "I never wanted to kill you. I loved you." He kissed her on her still warm lips "Nobody made me feel like you did, I swear nobody." He had been so involved with his emotional outburst he hadn't sensed the three figures who were now stood before him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they heard the shots Angela had gasped in horror "What the hell was that?"

Hodgins didn't want to think about what could have just happened, or who it had happened to. He knew either way it was bound to be bad. He no choice though, he had to keep Angela's hopes up. She had been the brains behind this little rescue mission. _It will kill her if it turns out to be all in vain_. "I think the shots came from that direction" he then informed Devlin, who quickly made a sharp turn in the direction into which he was now pointing.

"Oh god please let them be safe" Angela cried, but the truth was she was trembling with complete fear.

The car halted to a abrupt stop. Where Devlin motioned for them to stay in the car "Look I think it's best you two stay here. It is far too dangerous for civilians like yourselves to be wandering around out here" his voice sounded like one not to be argued with, but Angela was not going to take it lying down."

"No way! That is two of my best friends out there and I am going with you. I may even be able to help." she told Devlin adamently, also clearly frustrated at being told what to do.

"Look i'm the FBI agent here. I have the gun so I will be one to go...Alone."

Hodgins decide to side with Angela on this occasion. He began his side of the arguement in an attempt to get Devlin to know they wouldn't back down.

"Look man! Dr Brennan saved my life once" he began reminiscing when he and his boss had been buried alive. She had done some makeshift surgery on his leg and had indeed saved his life, he had to repay the favor "Now I need to help save hers" he hoped that she wasn't hurt and that those bangs he heard were just warning shots.

Devlin finally gave in but he took out the bullet proof vests and slung them in their arms. "Put these on and stay behind me. We don't know what the situation is here, so stay alert."

The three of them walked cautiously to the spot they had last seen Brennan. Angela's stomach was in knots knowing all too well that they could be seeking out a dead body. _No! Brennan is not dead, or Booth fall that matter_ In her worried state of mind she had forgotton all about Booth. She knew all too well that where Brennan was, Booth was normally never far behind. As they continued walking Devlin suddenly stopped in his tracks staring in awe at the scene before him.

"Sullivan! is that you?" his collegue was totally unrecognisable "Sullivan! What the hell have you done?"

Angela darted forward only to be confronted by Sully who was sat on the ground cradling Brennan in his arms. Blood matted in his hair, on his forehead, on his hands and shirt. He was sobbing wildly "I killed her, I killed her" he looked so distraught that Angela almost felt sorry for him _No! he has obviously just shot my best friend. He is crazy._ Unexpectedley she lashed out towards Sully "You bastard! What did you do? what did you do?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Fortunatley for Sully she was quickly held back by Hodgins."

"Angela." he huggled her tightly as she buried her face in his shoulder, now sobbing harder.

"Put the gun down Sullivan!" Devlin ordered. His gun trained on his head.

Sully began hitting his forehead with the gun, but with his finger still firmly on the trigger "I never meant to do it. He made me do it. I had wanted her so bad and then Booth had to ruin it all. I came back for her I wanted us to settle down have a nice home, a family. Then I find out she has a whole new cozy life which didn't include me." He ranted on to the bewildered onlookers.

Hodgins inched forward "Sully man, is Booth here? Where is he?"

Sully just shook his head and wept "He tried to break up our happy little home. I had to teach him a lesson, and her for that matter. I just wanted to make her see I was the one for her." He had been so enraged when they had eluded him. He was hellbent on killing her if only to spare him any more heartbreak. Now as he rocked her back and forth he felt some humanity fill him again, and he suddenly realised the full extent of his actions. All he could do now was to end his pain. The next second he pressed the barrel of the gun to his own head.

"Look man!" Devlin was trying desperatley to reason with the dangerously suicidal agent in front of him "Whatever you've done i'm sure you're sorry, but this is not the way out. So please just give me the gun." He gestured for sully yo give up his gun but it wasn't working.

"I can't! He shrieked. They will never forgive me." he continued on, his finger becoming even more trigger happy by the minute.

"If you want to take the cowards way out then be my guest, but first tell us where Booth is?" Angela demanded. At that moment she felt no pity, no sympathy for Sully. She wanted nothing more for a judge to be the one dish out his fate. He needed to be severley punished. If he took his own life they would never get the answers they so desperatley required.

As thise words left her lips Sully's eyes widened then he fell forward, unconscious once more.

Devlin lowered his gun as he glanced up at Booth standing behind Sully. He was holding a metal pipe in his visibly shaking hand.

Hodgins smiled at seeing Booth was at least alive and well, or so it seemed. The smile he had had a second ago faded when Booth fell to his knees, struggling to speak.

Devlin caught hold of him "Booth, man what is it?"

"S-n-a.-k-e. I c-an 't f-e-el m-y l-egs." he stuttered becoming more and more delirious by the minute.

Angela and Devlin gave each other a puzzled and rather confused look to say the least.

Hodgins recognised what he was trying to say. He searched Booth for any wound resulting from a snake bite. After careful inspection he then found the two small holes on his chest where the snake had penetrated his skin. "Booth has been bitten by a snake." The symptons Booth was displaying brought him to the conclusion that it had to be neurotoxin "He needs antivenom and quick."

Devlin just stared at him "Where the hell are we going to get antivenom from. At least out here anyway!"

"Use the satellite phone. We need EMTS out here immediatley, and tell them we need antivenom." Hodgins yelled at Devlin, a desperate tone to his voice.

Booth just had enough strength to push Sully away from Brennan who still lay there unmoving. "B-o-n-e-s!" He called out to her, but she didn't respond. He shook her gently "T-e-m.-p.e-r-ance" he hoped that if he used her real name she would recognise it and awaken. He hoped she would start blurting out to him how he was just being all alpha male protective again. Yet she lay there still completley motionless.

Angela held her breath at Booth's attempts to wake her but her gut instinct kept screaming at her that this time it was bad.

"Booth" Hodgins stepped in to take a look himself. He fumbled for a pulse. Fast becoming panicky when he found it was non existant. He gazed up at the three people who were very patiently awaiting some glimmer of hope, but it didn't come. Instead he just very calmly shook his head a single tear ran down hs cheek.

Angela knew what it meant. She couldn't breath. She began hyperventilating "NO NO NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! Angela screamed into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Devlin threw his handcuffs to Hodgins "Cuff him!" he snarled now directing his gaze over to Sully who was still very much unconscious "He's out cold, so i'm sure he won't be causing you any problems."

Hodgins did as he was told. He kneeled beside Sully as he placed the handcuffs around his wrists. He had never been a violent man but knowing what he had obviously put his boss and Booth through, earned him a harsh kick to the ribs.

"Jack!" Angela yelled. She grabbed his arm dragging him away. "That isn't going to help Booth or Brennan now is it?" She had never seen him act like that. Ever since she had known him he had always been a placid character. _Obviously this has effected him more then anyone thought._

Hodgins took comfort in her. "At least I feel better" He claimed before he immerged his face in her hair. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo as he quietly sobbed. Angela had only see him cry once before. It had been after the gravedigger incident. He had been having nightmares and it was her he had confided in. He stayed like that for a good few minutes before he composed himself "I'll just go check on Booth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devlin retreated back to his suv to retrieve the satellite phone. He knew time was of the essence to get help for Booth. He found the phone and quickly punched in the three digit number 911. Once the operator had answered Devlin explained that it was an emergency and they were in need of immediate medical assistance. He also made sure they were aware that there was a snakebite victim and it was crucial they bring plenty supply of antivenom. The operator promised a rescue chopper would be dispatched but it was possible it could take as long as twenty minutes. He was afraid Booth didn't have twenty minutes but he knew if they were to come by road it would take a hell of a lot longer. Once Devlin finished the call he hurried back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela was shivering. Her clothes were now soaked through as the rain was still pouring heavily. She moved closer to Brennan pulling her head into her lap. She couldn't bare leaving her alone. With Booth not in the best of health she took it upon herself to comfort her even if it all seemed fruitless. "It's o.k sweetie" she reassured her as she stroked her face. She was ice cold now, her lips had turned blue "If only we'd got here sooner then you wouldn't be..." she struggled to say the word she never imagined she would ever be saying to her best friend "dead" She glanced over at Hodgins who had been keeping an eye on Booth.

Booth had seen the look on Hodgins face when he had checked her over for a pulse. He had seen the sorrowful look as he had shook his head in despair. It had been obvious that his worst fear had come true and that he had been unable to locate one. He had been silently screaming inside. The knowledge that Sully had took the one thing away which could never be replaced. His Bones. He had gazed down at her pale face. He was so desperate to hold her, to take her in his arms, but the fact was he was so weak. The muscles cramping in his arms made it too difficult even for that. Instead he watched as Angela soothed her.

How could he ever go on knowing that he would never look in those beautiful blue eyes. That she would never smile at him again. He would never feel her touch, her kisses. He would never get to make love to her in the most gentlest of ways. Who would he have his little banters with at the diner after a gruelling case. She would never be by his side when interrogating suspects. Sometimes putting the fear of god into them. _I have let her down this time. I should burn in hell for this._

"Hey buddy! You alright there?" Hodgins had asked Booth in an attempt to strike up a conversation. It was the only thing he could think of until the medics arrived.

"Never better" he grimaced as he drew in a breath. It was becoming more and more difficult to breathe. He remembered Sully's explanation of how the toxin affected the body and the fact that breathing will become virtually impossible. Then there was the heart failure that really wasn't a pleasant thought. In a way he didn't care. If he died at least then he would be with Brennan. He just hoped god would forgive him and find a way to send him to heavan. Because he knew that even though Brennan didn't believe in the whole religious aspect of things. He was pretty sure god would find her a place there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devlin arrived back panting heavily "They are sending in a chopper. ETA" he glanced at his watch. It had been a good five minutes since he had called them "Fifteen minutes give or take. Maybe it's time we should get Booth and Dr Brennan back to the suv. We need to keep out of this rain. I have blankets in the trunk. That should suffice until help arrives. He concluded.

Hodgins couldn't agree more "Booth can't stand though." he explained. Then there was Sully, Brennan and Angela to think about.

Devlin quickly came up with a plan of action "Right! I will take Booth back to the vehicle. Once i've made him comfortable then i'll come back for you, Angela and Dr Brennan. Once you are all safe then i'll grab Sullivan Agreed?"

All three of them nodded. Devlin picked up Booth throwing him over his shoulder in a firemans carry and slowly made his way to the car.

Hodgins took Angela's hand in his "Sully will pay for what he did" he assured her "You know Booth. He'll probably file for the death penalty on this one."

Angela let out a small smile. Trying to take her mind of the true reality of the situation "It won't bring her back though."

A groan coming from an unconsious Sully startled them both. "Ugh what's going on?" he mumbled as he realised his hands were cuffed behind his back.

Hodgins stepped over to him "Hey man! How does it feel being the one helpless eh?" He taunted spitefully.

Sully tried to convey his thoughts, but his head was pounding. His vision was blurred as he could just about make out three bodies next to him. He was cold and wet and as hard as he tried he didn't know why. Then it dawned on him. It was raining and he was lying on a soggy, muddy ground. "What is going on?" he queried, still confused.

Angela darted him the most evil look she could muster "You bastard! Who do you think you are? coming off all innocent. Don't you even care what you've done!"

Sully fought to sit up. It was then he saw her lying there, lifeless. It was then the memory of recent events came flooding back. How she had escaped along with Booth. He had chased her and then shot her. Without mercy he had shot her. He shuffled nearer to where Angela was sat.

Hodgins stood directly in front of him "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to see her."

"I don't think so."

"I agree" Devlin said as he gave him a firm punch to his jaw causing him to fall back down onto the ground. "Do you think you can get the doc back to the vehicle?" his attention now on Hodgins "Whilst I get this sonavabitch back."

Hodgins nodded, and without hesitation he scooped Brennan limp body in his arms. Her arms hung loosely at her side, her head tilted back. Even though she was a couple inches taller then him. Hodgins was surprised at how light she actually was.

Devlin grabbed Sully roughly. "No special treatment for you" he smirked.

Back at the suv Booth was now comfortable in the passenger seat. Hodgins carefully placed Brennan on the backseat and then climbed in along with Angela. Devlin had already placed the blankets in ready for them.

Booth was feeling more numb by the minute. He could no longer feel his arms. He just hoped rescue would be here soon. It was then he saw Devlin bringing Sully towards the car. Booth could no longer restrain himself as he began shouting some obnoxious obscenities at Sully. As he couldn't physically show him pain this would have to do.

Devlin threw Sully against the vehicle "You get to stay out here!"

Sully turned himself to face Booth "I'm sorry, i'm so sorry Booth!" he let out a cry "Tempie i'm so sorry!"

Booth was furious "You don't get to speak her name. Do you hear me?" Just as those word left his lips he felt his chest constricting and he couldn't breathe.

"Booth! Booth! Devlin called out dropping Sully on the spot and then opened the passenger door. "Hey man!" he saw the desperation as his collegue began clawing at his throat as tried aimously to breathe, but it was hopeless. His vision was darkening rapidly as his head rolled to one side.

"What's going on? Hodgins enquired from the backseat. He was anxious to know what was happening.

"It's Agent Booth he can't breathe."

"No!" Angela whimpered. "Please not Booth aswell."

"What do we do? Hodgins asked in a panic stricken tone of voice.

Devlin replied "There is only one thing we can do. We have to carry out a emergency tracheotomy. It's his only hope..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Okay so i've been really mean. Things are not looking to good at the moment is it? I should be able to get the next chapter up by the end of the week. Until then please feel free to review.


	18. Chapter 18

"A what?" Angela asked in a confused tone. 

Hodgins thought it best he fill her in on the procedure "Booth's breathing is restricted. We need to make a small incision in his trachea. If we can insert a breathing tube of some sort it'll aid his breathing until the medics arrive." He tried his best to make it as plain english as best he could.

"Isn't that dangerous?" she then asked in between sobs.

"Medical professionals do it all the time. It maybe the only way to save his life" Hodgins further explained.

Devlin quickly assessed the situation as he put his first aid training into practice. Rushing to the trunk he grabbed for his trusty first aid kit, then rested it on the hood of his car. He snapped it open revealing the contents inside. Sterile gauze pads, elastic tape, burn relief spray, burnaid dressings, alcohol wipes, antibacterial ointent, assorted bandaids and a pair of latex gloves. Devlin picked out the gauze pads, alcohol wipes, the tape and gloves, realising that the other items were not of any relevance. He then with great difficulty pulled on the latex gloves.

He turned to Hodgins who still seemed to be in shock at what was happening. Devlin threw one of the blankets down on the ground then grabbed a now unconscious Booth and pulled him from the suv. He had no choice now but to lay him on the blanket beside the vehicle. The rain at least had eased which Devlin was thankful for. He called out to Hodgins who was still slightly shocked at the whole situation.

"In the glove compartment there should be a pen I need one now!"

Hodgins leapt into action, scrambling into the front seat and fumbling to find what Devlin asked him for "Here you go" as he passed him the blue ballpoint pen.

Angela sobbed harder in the backseat. She had moved in next to Brennan "Hey sweetie! Just thought i'd let you know about Booth. Well before you ask he's going to be okay, just thought you should know that" she assured her friend. Even though she knew she couldn't hear her she felt an obligation to keep her informed about what was happening with her partner "He's a tough one isn't he? You of all people should know that" she grabbed Brennan's limp hand holding onto it for dear life.

Devlin wiped clean the area with a alcohol wipe. Then he pulled out his swiss army knife and carefully began the incision he needed to make. His hands were trembling and he had to force them to stop. It was vital he kept focused. He was fully aware that any mistake could be very bad. A small amount of blood leaked out in which he ordered Hodgins to keep under control with the gauzes he had given him. Once it was done he took the pen and placed it in the hole finally allowing Booth to breathe. He used the elastic tape to hold it in place. Devlin stepped back rather relieved that he had managed to keep at least one person alive. It was a shame about Dr Brennan he thought. He hadn't known her personally. It was only through word of mouth which got around headquarters, especially when she had been assigned as Booth's partner. Everyone, including him had cracked jokes about him working with her and a bunch of squints. Now he only wished he could take it back.

Hodgins gave Angela the good news "He's okay Ange, he's okay!" He was also relieved Booth was going to make it. Feeling anxious the whole time that they would lose Booth too didn't bear thinking about. Now his only thought was would Booth be angry with them? Would he be mad that they were able to save his life and not hers? Could he even go on without her?

Angela tried to smile underneath her sniffling "You hear that sweetie! Booth's going to be just fine. I told you he would be" The artist then placed a kiss on her friends forehead and as she did so she felt something extrordinary. Something nothing short of a miracle. She felt her finger twitch. It was ever so slight and Angela couldn't help think it was only her imagination "Bren?, sweetie?" she looked down at her hand willing for it to move again or to give her any indication that she was still alive "Please sweetie do it again for me? Or if not for me can you do it for Booth? He won't be able to go on without you."

Brennan could hear the distinct voice. It sounded so far, so distant. She heard her soothing words, felt her touch. She tried desperatley to open her eyes but they felt like lead and everytime she tried she had failed miserably. The hand clasped around her own felt warm but clammy. It was a familiar touch, someone close to her. She had heard the name Booth mentioned. At first it sounded ominous, like something dreadfully was wrong. Then the words were more of relief, they were joyous and happy. Either way she had to know, she had to get back for Booth. She squeezed the hand harder this time ready to let them know she was alive.

Angela shot up as she felt Brennan squeeze her hand. It was the best feeling she had ever felt in her entire life "Brennan!"

Hodgins heard her voice. It was more estactic this time so he couldn't help but check on what was going on "Ange what is it?"

"It's Brennan I think she's alive. NO! I know she's alive." Angela could no longer contain the excitement she was feeling right now.

Hodgins bowed his head. He knew she was taking it bad but she had to accept the truth "Angela I know you want to want to believe that Brennan is alive but she's not! She's dead and there is nothing we can do to change that."

Angela scowled at him "She squeezed my hand. Come here take a look for yourself" she gasped, determined to prove him wrong.

Hodgins climbed in the back seat moving Angela out of the way. He again felt for her pulse with one hand whilst taking her hand with the other. He had to admit her hand felt warm and he could see color returning to her cheeks. Also, after prodding around a little he was able to feel a pulse. It was weak and very irregular but it was there "Wow this is truly a miracle" He knew his boss would never believe in miracles, but as a scientist himself he could only mull over the concept that this was exactly what it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sully sat there lonely, destitute. He had heard the pleas of that agent that Booth needed help. He had figured sooner or later that the snake bite was going to claim Booth, but really he had expected to take longer. Eight -ten hours he had been told. Then there was Brennan. The one person he had ever only truly loved. Now he had even ended her life and ruined everyone's she ever knew. He had made bad decision and now he was going to pay. Booth would never let him apologise for what he did. Why should he? He had ruined lives he deserved to suffer just like he made them suffer. He would never be forgiven and he didn't blame them, not one bit did he blame them.

He thought of Brennan and what he had put her through. Taunting her, terrorising her. He had wanted to rape her, get her pregnant. He had hurt her so much. He even wanted Booth to watch his act of violence towards her for his own sick pleasure. _This is not why I became an FBI agent._ The rain had stopped but he was freezing. He wished for at least a blanket to keep some sort of warmth but he knew that would never happen. Her words though as he heard them was like sweet music to his ears. Had he heard right? Brennan was still alive. It couldn't be true! _I held her in my arms. She wasn't breathing. Not a sound had escaped her lips._ Hearing the entomologists words of it being a miracle told him otherwise and he smiled, safe in the knowledge that she still lived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of the rescue chopper flying nearer raised the whole parties spirits. Devlin had stayed with Booth the whole time making sure his little surgical act was paying off.

The helicopter landed a few hundred yards from where they were situated. Two Emts made their way across the sodden ground. As soon as they arrived Devlin informed them of the condition of the patients. He first told them about Booth. First about the snake bite and then went on to explain about the emergency first aid he had delivered. The emts hooked him up to a portable heart monitor and inserted an iv drip. Devlin then pointed over to the backseat of the vehicle having heard of Brennan's mirculous recovery. The other medic then clambered into the back of the suv to check on Brennan's condition. First impressions told him she was in a bad way. She was still unconscious and looked to be in shock. He too hooked her up to a heart monitor, which alerted him as to how weak and irregular her heartrate actually was. He inserted the iv drip into her arm to replace any lost fluids. On futher inspection he noticed her shirt was covered in dry blood. He could see she had suffered two bullet wounds to her back. One just narrowly missed her heart the other had possibly perferated her kidney. She had lost alot of blood and it was vital she be airlifted to hospital immediatley.

When Both patients were stabilised as best as they could. The medics rushed back to the helicopter to retrieve two gurneys. Devlin had requested that Angela and Hodgins be taken with them and that he would stay with Sully and wait for the calvary to arrive. Once they were all safely in the back of the chopper the pilot radioed in to state they were now enroute to the hospital and for the doctors to be on standby...

A/N I let Brennan live how nice of me!


	19. Chapter 19

Enroute to the hospital both patients were being carefully monitored. Angela had Hodgins hand held in a vice like grip which was starting to cause him minor discomfort. 

"How long until we reach the hospital?" Angela asked in a rather worried tone.

"ETA is approximatley three minutes" One of the medics informed her before casting her a reassuring smile.

"How are they doing?" Hodgins then asked, hoping for some information to ease their curiosity. The medics had been pretty much silent most of the journey. They only spoke to each other, and it was medical jargon that neither he nor Angela would have understood.

The other of the two medics nodded "Surprisingly good, despite what they have both been through" he explained trying to sound as comforting as possible. "They'll be able to administer the antivenom at the hospital. It had to be supplied from a hospital in Arizona, but i've been informed that it will be ready and waiting."

The hospital was in sight and the chopper made preperations to land just as alarm bells echoed around the eerie silence of the chopper.

"Blood pressure's dropping!" The medic yelled to his collegue. The heart monitor began beeping like crazy as Brennan's heartrate started acting erratic, but it didn't last long before the dreadful long uninterrupted beep sounded.

"Whats happening?" Angela screamed. They had come too far for either of them to give up now.

Hodgins could see it was Brennan who they were now frantically working on, muttering their medical terms almost in a whisper. They began shuffling around and reaching for the necessary equipment "Whats wrong with Dr Brennan?" but it seemed his concerns were being ignored.

"She's in defrib!" He heard from one of the medics. The portable defibrillator was soon out and being charged up in order to shock Brennan's heart back into hopefully a normal rhythm.

"We need to intubate" he urged. He proceeded to insert the tube into her throat then attached a bag to the end and then began squeezing air into her lungs.

Angela hugged Hodgins tighter "She can't die Jack! she can't! she's a fighter!" It was true she was a fighter but how much more could her already fragile body take.

"I know" he answered her, as he stroked her hair. He could feel her whole body trembling next to his.

The chopper had now safely landed and doctors and medical staff were there at the ready to retrieve the patients and take charge of the situation.

One stern looking, bald haired doctor and an assistant nurse asked for information on Brennan as she was the first to be wheeled out "This is Dr Temperance Brennan. She's suffered two gunshot wounds to the back. BP is 80/50 she's been in defrib approximatley two minutes and we had to intubate" The doctor nodded, then barked orders to get her to the OR and prepped for surgery immediatley.

Next Booth was wheeled out. He had been stabalised but was still in a critical condition. "This is Seeley Booth. He suffered a snake bite to the chest. There was also an emergency trachetomy carried out at the scene."

"Has he been given anti venom?" The doctor asked.

"No. I was told it would be here for when he was arrived."

The doctor gestured for two younger doctors to get him to the ER asap.

Hodgins and Angela trailed behind almost forgotton amongst all the commotion. They were soon accompanied by a young nurse who showed them to the waiting room. "Are you family?" she asked not sure what relationship they all shared.

"Coworkers." Hodgins answered calmly, not leaving Angela's side.

Angela cringed at how informal that sounded "They're more like family" she then corrected.

The nurse smiled "Someone will come see you as soon as we've heard anything" she then left them alone in the deathly quiet waiting room.

She took a seat on the rather uncomfortable red plastic chair and buried her head in her hands. "I can't lose her Jack I can't."

"You won't. You said yourself she's a fighter. It'll take alot more then two bullets to keep an old battleaxe like her down."

Angela nudged him at his choice of words.

"Okay not old, but still a battleaxe nevertheless" he joked, aiming to keep his humor to a minimum.

Hours seemed to had passed and still there had been no word. It was driving Angela crazy. The wait was agonising as she had taken to pacing the room back and forth "I can't stand this."

Hodgins eyes her suspiciously "If you carry on like that you'll wear the carpet out" he barked at her.

The door slowly opened and an older looking gray haired woman entered. "Excuse me? Did you two arrive here with the young woman and man who had to be airlifted" She had to be sure she was addressing the right people.

"Yes!" They both answered in unison.

"Are either of you family?"

"Not exactly" Angela sighed. She knew where this was heading. She was fully aware of hospital policy.

"Well I normally can't give out information unless you're a relative" she hesitated "but today i'll make an exception" she smiled "I can tell you that Mr Booth is doing just fine. He has been transferred into the critical care unit mainly for observation. He should be moved to a private room in a day or two."

"Can we see him?" It was worth asking even though she knew it was probably going to be a firm no.

"He needs to get some rest now but maybe in the morning. I'll ask the doctor."

Hodgins agreed that would be fine even though Angela was less than satisfied.

She was about to leave when Hodgins stopped her "What about Dr Brennan?" worried that she hadn't so far given them any information on her condition.

"I'll get the doctor to come talk to you" was all she said as she exited the room leaving both Hodgins and Angela in shock as to what that meant exactly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Ok that was probably the shortest chapter i've written. Now there will only be another couple of chapter to go. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Booth wandered aimlously down the hall, passing several doctors, nurses and other hospital staff, as he went. For some strange reason though they seemed to be ignoring him as he drifted on by. Some were comparing notes with each other, whilst others were scribbling on patient charts. Others even brushed by him, yet none directly looked at him. It was like he wasn't even there. He shrugged, then carried on his journey. He wasn't even sure where he was going but he was walking faster, down into the murky depths of the hospital. He felt empty, like something, someone was missing yet he couldn't quite pinpoint it, let alone explain it. His journey ended as he stopped at the omnious looking gray doors. 

The lettering above the door sent chills down his spine 'MORGUE' _What am I doing here?_ He pushed the doors open and slowly walked inside. The room was eerily silent. What more did he expect, this was where the dead were kept. There was one metal examinating table situated in the middle of the room. He could tell there was a body lying on it covered by a blue sheet. Booth didn't know why but he was drawn to it, like a magnet. He tried so hard to resist but the impulse was too strong for him to deny. He felt himself getting closer and closer until he was hovering over it. His hands were trembling but again he was driven by the need to find out who exactly was lying on that table. He reluctantly grabbed at the top of the sheet then he paused _I don't understand what this is all about._ He pulled back the sheet and all of a sudden it felt was like someone had taken a knife to his heart.

Her auburn hair was spread out across the table. Her beautiful face now pale, and ashen. The bruising still apparent on her once delicate skin, her lips completley blue. _Bones!_ He pulled the cover further down and came across the ragged stitching from a recent autopsy. _What have they done to you?_ He couldn't breathe. He felt sick _How can this be?_ Then it hit him. Brennan, she was dead. He had seen her lifeless body. He had watched as Angela sobbed over her and Hodgins had been there for moral support. He had heard Sully apologising for what he had done. _Sully!_ he was going to kill him. He swore that once he got the chance he would kill him. He stared down at her again. He touched her face, it was so cold. _I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you_ He leant down to give her a kiss when she opened her eyes. Those once beautiful blue eyes he felt he would melt looking into to were now staring back into his own.

_"Booth!_" She whispered. Yet it no longer sounded like her. Her voice sounded malicious, almost evil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The heart monitor was going crazy as Booth sat up in his bed, sweating and shaking violently. Two nurses rushed in, frantic that he was crashing or something.

"Mr Booth!" a young nurse grabbed his shoulders. She tried desperatley to settle him down. He was trying to shout, to call out but no words were coming and he didn't know why. A doctor had come to assist and was finally able to calm the hysterical patient in front of them.

"Mr Booth" the doctor called out as he had managed to get him comfortable. "Mr Booth, you've had a tracheotomy. This procedure can interfere with the vocal cords making speech very difficult at this time."

Booth tearfully gazed at the doctor pointing to the pen the nurse was holding.

The doctor instantly realised he was needing to write something down. "Give Mr Booth the pen and something to write on" he ordered.

One of the nurses gave Booth the pen and a piece of paper and he grabbed it scribbling only one word. 'Bones'

The doctor and both nurses looked at each other all three of them had very confused looks on their faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela and Hodgins had been left for a futher hour before a doctor finally came to see them. He was of stocky build. His darkened hair was just beginning to show traces of some gray and he wore it slicked back. His thick black glasses reminded Angela of a Clark Kent lookalike.

"I'm Dr Mansfield" He introduced himself by offering his hand to them both. "I have been looking after your friend Dr Brennan."

Angela stepped forward eager for some information. "Yes. How is she? We have been here for hours and no-one has told us anything."

Dr Mansfield smiled "I'm sorry, but Dr Brennan's surgery was more complicated then we first imagined. Now I have been informed she doesn't have any family present."

"No she doesn't" Hodgins quickly informed him.

"I will let you know her condition, but only because it seems you are the only family she has right now. Her body has suffered some significant amount of trauma. Severe concussion from a nasty head injury suffered at least a couple of days ago. She was lucky, there wasn't any bleeding in the brain. She has multiple bruising and two cracked ribs. Now the obvious concern were the gunshot wounds. One was lodged very near to her heart, we were able to remove it but she lost alot of blood. Now the second one caused extensive damage to her kidney and due to that damage we had to remove it."

Angela gasped, as she fought to take in the injuries her best friend had sustained at the hands of that bastard "It's okay though? She can survive with one kidney right?" Angela asked hoping the news was in her favor.

The doctor nodded. "Yes we can survive with one kidney. Now the only thing we have to worry about is infection. She is very weak to fight off anything right now" he explained. "She's still in a critical condition and she'll need to be kept in intensive care until she is stabalises."

Angela turned to Hodgins for support. He put a comforting arm around her. "It's okay Angela. She'll get through this."

Angela gave him a slight smile. She didn't know what she would do if Hodgins wasn't here to support her. "Can I see her?" She then asked, hoping the doctor was going to bend the rules for her.

The doctor shook his head. "Not just yet. As soon as she is moved to ICU you can see her, but only for a few minutes she needs to rest."

Angela nodded in agreement. She was just grateful for that.

The doctor left whilst a nurse entered. "Hi! I was just wondering if you two happen to know a Mr Booth."

Hodgins was the first to answer "Yes we do."

The nurse held up the piece of paper with the word 'Bones' scrawled across the middle. "Does this mean anything to you?"

Both Angela and Hodgins smiled "Yes it does!"

Minutes later they were outside Booth's room. The nurse had insisted they go and see him. "You can have five minutes."

They both entered Booth's room quietly incase he was sleeping. As they approached the bed though they could tell he was wide awake. "Booth!" Angela hugged him but drew back as she felt him flinch under her. "I'm sorry!" she apologised forgetting he too had physical injuries.

Hodgins placed a hand on his shoulder "Hey man how're ya doing?"

Booth smiled. Clawing at his neck and struggling to speak. _Fine _he managed to mouth so they knew what he meant. He was in pain and it wasn't just fom the physical injuries. They knew it was from something else. He wrote something else down on the paper he had obviously been given. It read 'She's dead isn't she?'

Angela took his hand "No Booth she isn't. Brennan's alive."

Booth's face lit up. A look of pure contentment spread over his handsome features. He cried, but they were no longer tears of sorrow they were now tears of joy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Okay just one more chapter to go.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Okay sorry it's been a while but I started some other fics and got so engrossed in them I totally forgot to update this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 21

Angela and Hodgins had both sat with Booth for a good fifteen minutes before he had finally fallen asleep. The middle aged nurse who appeared to carry out some tests on the agent ushered them from the room leaving Angela rather displeased to say the least. Now she stood in the empty hallway twiddling her thumbs.

"Well it seems Booth is recovering nicely don't you think?" Hodgins asked in an attempt to make way for some sort of conversation. He had kept mostly silent when they had been talking with Booth. Angela had been the one rambling on to him about how they had managed to find out their location by almost pulling apart Sully's boat. It made her sound like the next super sleuth which he thought was rather cool, but if there was ever a next time a dangerous situation arose he just hoped she would leave it up for the professionals.

"How long do before he's able to speak properly again?" she inquired hoping he would have an answer for her.

Hodgins shrugged "I'm not a medical doctor Ange so I really have no idea. Maybe you should ask the doctor when he next makes his visit."

Angela eyed him suspciously like he knew but was not telling her. "Maybe it's time I find when we can see Brennan " she then said before sauntering off down the hall.

Hodgins followed her like a lost puppy joining her at one of the front desks. "Do you have any idea when we can see Dr Temperance Brennan please?" she asked politely.

The receptionist glanced up at her with a solemn look on her face. "Who?"

"Dr Temperence Brennan." Angela repeated, not happy at the service she was being served with.

The receptionist reached across and pulled down the patient chart and read the notes before answering her. "You'll need to speak with her doctor" She quickly looked for the doctors name but Angela beat her to it.

"Dr Mansfield" Angela interrupted recalling his name from earlier on.

Th nurse nodded "Yes that correct. I'll page him if you like."

Angela nodded glad the woman had took it upon herself to be more helpful. She dragged Hodgins across to the seating area and waited patiently for the doctor to show. Before lng though she yawned, her lack of sleep was definitely beginning to show. She leaned her head into Hodgins shoulder and before long fell fast asleep.

It had been a good thirty minutes later when Dr Mansfield finally made an appearance. He approached them both apologising profusely. "I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Wake up Ange" Hodgins gently shook her with which she jerked awake.

"YEAH!" As soon as she saw the doctor standing there she felt slightly embarassed.

"I take it you would like to see your friend Dr Brennan now?"

_What else? Does he think we have just been sitting here for the benefit of out health. _Yes please!" Her eyes twinkled like a small child on christmas morning.

"I can let you see her for five minutes only. Remember she is still very sick and needs to rest" he explained to them as they listened intentively. He then led them to the the intensive care unit showing them the bed in which she lay.

Angela cringed as to how many machines she had been hooked to. All that mattered though was the heart monitor was bleeping to a nice healthy rhythm. As long as she could hear those nice even beeps, it gave her great satisfaction that she was alive.

"We've induced a coma to allow her body to heal itself" he then informed them. "Be aware she maybe unconscious for a few more days yet." After those less then comforting words he left them to be alone with her.

Angela took a seat nearest the bed leaving Hodgins sitting slightly behind her. "Hey sweetie" she said as she grasped her hand. She was glad to feel the warmth it offered, considering the last time she held her hand like this it was cold and lifeless. "It's me Angela, and Hodgins is here too. Hope you don't mind us being here but we were so worried about you. I really thought i'd lost you back there." The thought of never seeing her best friend again didn't bare thinking about.

"Tell her about Booth" Hodgins reminded her quietley.

"Oh yeah, and you don't need to worry about Booth. He's going to be just fine. That snake was obviously no match for your man of steel" she smiled. For a moment she thought she caught her eyelids flutter at that comment but she didn't awake. "As for Sully, well he's going to get some long jail time I hope. I know Booth will do eveything in his power to get him a life sentence, if not worse." She hoped he would get the death penalty but seeing as no-one actually died she knew it would never happen.

A stream of light emanated the near darkened room and a nurse peered around the door. She was here to tell them they would need to leave now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you sick sonofabitch would you mind telling me why exactly you kidnapped Dr Brennan. Kept her against her will for three days, and within which that time tortured her, assaulted her and then attempted to kill her." Devlin couldn't wait for the chance to interrogate Sully. He found pure satisfaction in questioning fellow officers who thought they could get away with all sorts, even murder.

Sully sat there rocking back against the chair completley silent. His eyes just fixed on the floor.

"Ah come on! Don't you have some kind of answer for me?" He taunted. "You were jealous that she was in a relationship with Agent Booth." Yes Angela and Hodgins had given him all the juicy gossip on their way to rescue them. "She burned you once. Thats right she turned you down when you went on your sailing trip. You come back hoping to rekinde your relationship, but hey she's moved on. So you think 'its payback time' well isn't that right? what do you think?"

Sully slammed his fist hard on the desk without any warning "SHE'S MINE! SHE LOVES ME! ME! ME!" he repeated this over and over again "We're getting married soon. We're going to get married, then find our own house and have lots of babies."

Devlin sighed "It was obvious he was more messed up then he first thought.

The door opened and a burly, tall man entered. "I'm Stan Spencer. I'm Mr Sullivans lawyer." He gestered to Sully not to say another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days had since passed and Booth had been insistant on going to see Brennan. "I need to see her. Please just let me see her." He had pleaded with the doctors but they had all told him the same thing. He was too weak and she was still unconscious. He was was furious at the doctors for denying him visitation. Couldn't they see his yearning, his need to be with her.

"Mr Booth" his thoughts were interrupted by a pretty brunette nurse who now stood before him.

"Mr Booth. We're transferring you to a private room now. I just need you to sit in this wheelchair and I can take you there."

Booth smiled at her. Then he directed his gaze at the two squints who stood in the doorway.

"Hey man!" Hodgins greeted "It's great to see you're doing better."

Angela then made her appearance "Oh hi Booth" Then she motioned to Hodgins who then followed her outside the room.

"What is it?" he asked as he could see she looked worried.

"Shall we tell him we went to see Brennan?"

Hodgins frowned, slighty confused "Why can't we tell him?"

Angela sighed "Because he hasn't been allowed to see her himself yet and he maybe - you know upset."

Hodgins then gazed ahead to the figure making his way towards them. It was Devlin holding a steaming hot coffee in his hand.

"Hey Jack, Angela."

"Agent Devlin! What brings you here?" He asked curiously.

"Actually i'm here to speak with Booth. How is he doing anyway?" He didn't need to wait for an answer when Booth was pushed out into the hall.

"Booth, It's nice to see they are taking good care of you in here" Devlin managed a slight smile before his look took on a more serious appearance.

Booth hadn't known Devlin that well, but what he did know he knew he was a dedicated and well respected agent. "What brings you here?" he then asked.

"How's that pretty partner of yours?" Devlin didn't want to tell Booth the next piece of news. He knew it would most likely tear at his heart knowing that what Sully did was totally incomprehensible and unforgivable.

Booth could tell he was hiding something from him "I Would love to tell you how Bones is doing but some people around here won't let me see her!" He fixtated his contorted face at the young nurse but suddenly relaxed when he realised it wasn't her fault at all.

The young nurse pityed him "Why don't I see what I can do" she told him which lifted his spirits immensly.

Booth, Angela and Hodgins all held their breaths as Devlin finally plucked up the courage to tell them the news. "It's Sully"

At the mention of his name Booth clenched his fists tightly "What about that conniving bastard?"

"I've been informed by his defense attorney he's pleading insanity."

Booth felt like screaming. He knew that if the jury found him incompetant to stand trial he would be most probably sent to a instituate for evaluation. This could mean him being in a minimum security unit and then most likely to get an early release.

"Sorry man!" Devlin apologised, his words that of total regret.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon Booth was still seething at what he had been told. _What that sick sonofabitch did to us is inexcusable and he's not going to get away with it._

"Mr Booth" He was brought out of his thoughts by the angelic nurse who had brought in to the room that afternoon.

"Yes!"

"I thought you maybe happy to know I've made some arrangements for you to see Dr Brennan now."

_Happy, happy I could kiss you _He thought, not quite believing his ears. _I'm finally going to see her._

Now as he sat there he wished he hadn't been so eager to see her, at least not like this. At least she looked much better then the last time he had seen her. He had really thought she was dead. He had seen how cold and lifeless she had been. It had been hard not to think of the worst. "Hey sleeping beauty" he finally said entwining his fingers in hers. "Bones i'm really lost for words." He felt stupid. How could he finally be here and not know what to say "I'm so sorry I let you down. For letting him do what he did to you. I can't begin to explain how that makes me feel. I've missed you so much Temperance I wish I could take your pain away I really do." Tears began to form but he quickly wiped them away.

"Please if you can hear me, please wake up. I need you." He rested his head gently on her chest listening to her heartbeat was as comforting as could be "You'll never know how much I need you, to know that you're going to be okay so I can hold you in my arms once again." He sat back up but not before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to come see you again Bones, later maybe. Thats if the doctors allow me." He prepared to leave but not before he heard the faint whisper from behind him.

"Booth."


	22. Chapter 22

One week later.

_I almost lost her_ Booth had kept telling himself over and over again. He had been in turmoil going over in his mind the recent events. From first learning that Sully was back in town. The little love triangle that ensued and then finally her abduction by that worthless piece of crap. He still couldn't believe that he had kept her captive against her will. He could never imagine that he would have been capable of such evil. The memories of him waking up in that basement and seeing her battered and bruised body there in front of him had been plaguing him for the past week. The most terrifying thought though was that this hadn't been done by some deranged psychopath it had been done by someone they had both trusted.

"Sully." He felt his blood boil at just the thought of saying his name. He had almost taken the most precious thing from him and he wasn't even going to suffer for what he had done. When Devlin had told him Sully was pleading insanity and was most probably going to get off lightly Booth had not been impressed, as a matter of fact he was seething in the knowledge that justice however much he wanted it may not be served. _How can anyone believe his story over ours?_ The worst thing was he hadn't had the heart to tell Brennan the truth. Instead he had been tiptoeing around the subject yet he had been mildly surprised she hadn't persued it. He sighed knowing all too well if it all went pearshaped he was going to have to be the one to tell her the truth.

Booth was convinced that the judge would see straight through his evil little game. Once he was presented with all the evidence and the statements from himself, Brennan, Hodgins, Angela, and Agent Devlin. He was certain he would be told to shove his insanity plea where the sun don't shine and if not he certainly wouldn't let him get away with it. Recalling what he had put her through made him sick to the stomach. Then there was what he had done to him. Letting that snake slither over him. Knowing that at any moment it could strike, and it had. Okay the bite had been partially his fault but the thought of him with his hands all over her was more torture than anyone could ever imagine.

He had been grateful to Angela and Hodgins. Without their persistance in finding them they probably wouldn't be alive to tell the tale. Then Devlin had saved his life which he would be ever eternally grateful for.

The news he had recieved that morning though had brought a small smile to his face. The doctor had announced that he was fit and well to go home. He was estactic on hearing that piece of information. Hospitals were never the best places to be, even if the medical staff were really cheery and friendly. His thoughts however drifted back to Brennan. He had spent almost every waking hour with her since she had first regained consciouness and uttered his name. He knew she wouldn't be coming home with him at least not yet. It was true she had been healing to the doctors satisfaction but he still was quite adament she needed to be kept in for a least another week.

Angela, Hodgins, Zach had come to visit on numerous occasions. Angela had been bringing some books for her. Not your style or the normal gossip one's but the kind that Booth would have had no interest in. The anthropological kind. Booth yawned then glanced at his watch and just like clockwork the nurse entered her room like she had done everyday previously.

"You know the drill Mr Booth?" she said as she did some final checks on Brennan for the night.

Booth gave her a gentle kiss and left her room quielty making his way to his own where he would be grateful to get some shut eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No Sully! Please, please don't do this!.. Booth! Booth!" She woke up to the sound of the heart monitor bleeping erratically like she had done so may times before. She was sweating profusely the bedsheets were completley soaked. A young nurse who she now knew went by the name of Miranda had rushed in, just like she had done several times since she had first woken up.

"Dr Brennan!" Miranda grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

"Booth! I want Booth.. Please!" She grabbed the doctors hand pleading with her to get the agent.

She glanced at the clock noting it was just after two in the morning. "It's alright Dr Brennan you're just having a nightmare. Everything is okay now."

"Get me Booth NOW!" Brennan screamed.

Miranda was rather shocked at her sudden outburst. She had been coming in to her room on a daily basis but this was the first time she had acted this way, so much so she decided to agree to comply with Brennan's request.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miranda quietly entered Booth's room unaware that he hadn't really managed to get much sleep either. "Mr Booth!" she whispered

"Um y-yes" he answered a little groggy but finally shuffling himself into a sittting postion.

"It's Dr Brennan."

As soon as her name left the nurses lips he instantly became afraid "Is she okay?" he asked his voice full of panic.

Miranda shook her head. "She's fine but she has been asking for you. I tried to reason with her but she's a stubborn one."

Booth didn't need to be told twice he was out of bed in a shot.

As he walked towards the door the nurse immediatley stopped him "Mr Booth, I'm not sure whether you are aware or not but for the past week Dr Brennan had been suffering nightmares or perhaps I could call them flashbacks possibly of her experience. They seem to be quite intense, and are obviously causing her some distress which she really doesn't need right now."

Booth was stunned. He had no idea. He had spent a considerable amount of time with her but he hadn't a clue. _Why didn't she tell me?_ "I had no idea. How often?" He then asked a worried tone in his voice.

"Well at first it was just once a night. However a week ago they started becoming more frequent. Sometimes three times a night." She managed a slight smile "We do have a physicatrist here at the hospital. Maybe it would be helpful for her to talk with her. I understand she has been through a significant traumatic event so this may help her come to terms with it."

"She won't talk to a shrink. She doesn't believe in psychology." He explained bringing on a awkward silence between the two of them.

"I don't think this is a good idea for her to be alone in this. However strong she may think she is, she is after all only human." From the look on his face she guessed he knew her better then anyone so who was she to argue. "Well i'll take you to see her now but just remember what I said. Talk to her i'm sure she'll come around."

"I'll try" Booth replied caustiously. He wasn't sure what good it was going to do but he had to agree that whether she liked it or not she wasn't just going to just recover from this like the common cold. It was going to take time for them both to heal but they would and he would help her every step of the way.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Booth took a deep breath and he braced himself before entering Brennan's room. He was feeling pretty stupid considering this time was no different then the number of other times he had gone to her room. This time though he felt more uneasy. He hadn't known about the nightmares she'd been having. She had obviously done a very good job at not disclosing that to him. His heart was breaking in the knowledge that she had suffered so much already, yet now she was safe she was still suffering. Physically she was healing, but mentally it was going to take a lot longer to just forget what had happened to her.

He crept into the dimly lit room and was instantly met by the gaze of those beautiful blue eyes he so hopelessly had become drawn to.

"Booth." She tried her best at a smile but winced when she tried to shuffle herself into a sitting position causing her some discomfort.

Booth sank himself into the chair bedside her bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked, taking her hand and entwining his fingers in hers.

"I... I need to get out of here Booth. I can't stand this place" she declared with a slight tinge of frustration apparent in her voice.

"Well the doctor did say you should only be in here another week. Then you should be fine to get out of here."

"Another week of this place is going to be pure torture." She bit her lip realising what she had just said. She now knew what torture really was all about and lying in this hospital bed did not even scratch the surface. She was safe. Booth was here. Her friends were here and when she got out they were still going to be there for her. "Sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"I know." He knew what his next question was going to be and that would be to ask her about the nightmares. It was on the tip of his tongue and he was trying his best to force it out. "Hey Bones why didn't you tell me about the nightmares you've been having?"

Brennan opened her mouth in shock "How? - Who?" She asked, holding back the tears that were so desperate to flow. She turned her head away so he couldn't see how upset she was. "Miranda right?"

Booth nodded his head "She was just concerned. I am too. Why didn't you tell me?" He caressed her cheek softly wiping away a single tear which had fallen down her still pale face.

"I just - just didn't want to bother you, thats all."

Booth's stomach was in knots "You don't need to deal with this on your own. There are people there for you. You have been through a pretty traumatic event. It is only normal for you to react this way." He tried his best at a smile. "I'd be pretty worried if you acted as if nothing had happened. You are only human after all." He gave the skin on her forearm a quick squeeze "You are really human aren't you? You sure you're not one of those cyborg thingys that just look human on the outside."

Brennan shoved his hand away "I don't know what that means."

"I'm serious Bones. I think maybe you should talk to someone." He took this as an opportunity to bring up the psychiatrist subject.

"Who?" she asked suspiciously

"A psychiatrist."

Her face contorted in anger "NO WAY BOOTH NO WAY!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr Emily Daniels made her way down the halls of FBI headquarters seeking out Agent Devlin. Several Agents eyed her lustfully as she carried her long legged body with ease. She was met by a young agent who had decided to offer his assistance.

"I am Agent Tyler Can I help you?"

"Yes you can. I am looking for Agent Devlin." She offered him a flirtous smile before showing him her credentials.

"Ah Yes! I'll show you to his office."

They made their way to Devlins office where Tyler introduced Emily to him before leaving them alone.

Before Devlin could get a word out. She layed some paperwork down on his desk. "I have been appointed to talk with Agent Tim Sullivan." Her tone so full of professionalism.

"Well is that so!" He answered, rather cocky. "Oh and it's just Tim Sullivan to you. He has been suspensed pending this investigation."

"Yes I know that. I'm working for the defense. His attorney tells me he is pleading dimished capacity. I am here to evaluate whether or not he is even capable of standing trial."

Devlin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Did Miss Yates" referring to his attorney. "Even tell you what the charges are against him."

"Yes I have all the facts, but we still have an obligation to carry out a thorough investigation. We have to question his state of mind at the time he carried out the attacks on both Agent Seeley Booth and Dr Temperance Brennan."

Devlin sighed "He almost killed a federal agent. He should be sharing a prison cell with the rest of the scum of the earth." He put his arms up in defense as he noticed she was scowling at him. "Okay! Okay!" He then led her to a private room "Mr Sullivan will be joining you shortly."

Several minutes later Sully was brought into the room and was sat down opposite Emily. He was hancuffed and his ankles chained.

"I'm Dr Emily Daniels. I'm here to ask you some questions."

Sully remained silent a blank expression upon his face.

"Mr Sullivan. If you don't talk to me how can I possibly help you." She went on hoping that all her years of training would pay off. "Can you just tell me a little bit about yourself." She already knew alot about him already but she wanted to hear if for herself.

Sully just sat there staring at her He managed a slight grin and in the slightly dimmed room it came across rather creepy and unnerving but Emily just pushed those thoughts aside. "Okay so lets talk about Dr Brennan" she hoped hearing this name may get him talking

That name got his attention alright "Don't talk about her. She is not to be talked about. Do you understand!"

Emily was taken back "WHY? Why can't we talk about her?" She then asked, hoping for some kind of explanation.

"She is being controlled by that idiot Booth. He brainwashed her against me." His expression remained emotionless.

"Are we talking about Agent Booth?"

He snapped "Of course I'm talking about Agent Booth! Who else would I be possibly be taking about." His voice was becoming increasingly more angry. "He tried to take him for himself."

"Why would he do that?" She then asked.

"Because he is everything that is evil. He took her from me." He slammed his fists down on the table that was between them. "Booth had his chance and he blew it but instead of just owning up to that fact like a man he had to go and ruin my chances with her."

Emily swallowed hard "The report says you were the one who abducted Dr Brennan." She glanced at her notes. "You held her captive in the basement of a house in West Virginia for three days against her will."

"Not true!" He shrieked.

"So you think Agent Booth and Dr Brennan are lying?"

"The devil made her lie!" He looked at Emily with a look of contempt. "He possessed her."

"The devil?" _Is he serious? _Mr Sullivan who is the devil?"

"Who do you think? BOOTH of course."

She couldn't believe that in an instant he was no longer referring to the Agent as Booth but now as someone he called the devil. She layed some pictures on the table in front of Sully. "Was the devil also responsible for this."

Sully glanced at the pictures a sorrowful look present on his face._ How could that bastard do this to her. _

Dr Brennan had severe cuts on her back and chest with the initials TS. Are you saying you weren't responsible for causing those injuries?"

"He shoved the pictures to the floor. "It was the devil! He just tries to trick people. He's very smart."

"Why?" She had come across many cases of psychosis in her time but never like this.

"He wanted to inpregnate her with the devils spawn."

Emily cringed at that statement "What I understand is that 'you' were the one who tried to rape her."

"No! I would never. It was Booth all Booth."

"Do you remember shooting her?"

"I keep trying to tell you it was the devil!" He suddenly stood up breathing heavily.

Devlin entered the room but Emily persuaded him she was alright and they just needed a few more minutes.

"Let me get this straight. Agent Booth is the devil. He kidnapped Dr Brennan. Cut her, assaulted her and then tried to kill her. Then he tried to poison himself with a venomous snake."

"The devil needed a sacrifice. I tried to save her, but the devil he's very sneaky." Sully was sobbing hard now.

Emily wrote some important notes down in her file. "So what about the snake? The one you unleashed on Agent Booth. The one that bit him."

"I used the snake in an effort to suck out the evil soul, but I failed. It was already too late."

"The devil was too strong right?" She prompted, curiously still infactated with his version of events.

"Yes" he nodded.

Emily leant back her arms folded across her chest. "So what do we do about the devil?"

Sully sat back down and stared at her "He needs to burn in hell..." he told her calmly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan had fallen asleep and Booth took this as an opportunity to get a quick snack. As he left the room Dr Mansfield entered.

"Ah Agent Booth I thought you would still be here. You do realise that visiting hours are almost up."

Booth's eyes saddened. He couldn't leave her, not now he had learnt of the nightmares she had endured. "Look I know it maybe against hospital policy and all that, but you really don't understand that Dr Brennan is in a very delicate state. She has been having terrifying flashbacks of her ordeal and thats why I really need to stay to be with her. Can't you just make an exception. You won't even know i'm here."

Dr Mansfield sympathised with the Agent he really did but he didn't make the rules, this wasn't his call. "I'm sorry Mr Booth but you can visit again first thing in the morning."

Booth felt helpless but apart from holding a gun to the doctors head which really wasn't a good idea there really wasn't much more he could do to change his mind. Then they were both interrupted by a sudden moaning that came from across the room and caused them both to look.

"No Sully please don't!" Brennan was squirming under the bed covers "Please no it hurts!"

Booth was immediatley at her side as was the doctor. The heart monitor was showing an dangerous increase in her heartrate. "Temperance wake up it's alright." He grabbed her shoulders trying to coax her awake.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" She screamed whilst still tossing unconsciously in her sleep.

Booth instantly let go trying not to cause anymore trauma.

The doctor had already called to an attending nurse to give her a mild sedative. The minute she administered it into her IV Brennan calmed down and began to relax.

She opened her eyes afraid that she would be peering into those souless eye of Sully. Yet as she opened them wider she was met by Booth's comforting chocolate eyes which were so full of love. "Booth stay with me. Please don't leave me."

Booth stared at the doctor whom seemed to have had a change of heart "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to stay with her. I'll get someone to fetch a cot so at least then you can get a goodnights rest. He quickly checked Brennan's vitals and satisfied that her heartate had returned to normal he left the room.

Booth joined her on the bed "I'm here Bones. I'm not going to leave you."

Brennan smiled "Promise?"

"I promise. Not even hell on earth could keep me from you..."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Dr Emily Daniels left the interrogation room very confused at Sully's state of mind. She concluded that he was definitely experiencing some sort of psychosis but to really be able to evaluate him she was going to need to observe him more closely, and the only way she could do that was if he was committed to the institute. There was no way she would condone him being sent to jail. He needed help and proper psychiatric care. It was her duty to make sure she provided all the necessary evidence that would be required to display his lack of competancy to stand trial. Convinced he hadn't known what he was doing at the time meant that her case was looking more favorable.

Devlin was ready to question her almost instantaneously as soon as she exited the room. "Okay Dr Daniels what is your prognosis? Do I get to send this bastard to prison? Or is he going to the padded cell?" His lack of emotion was less then endearing.

"First I have to present my notes to the DA. What I will say though is that the dimished capacity plea is definitely looking good for him.

Devlin punched the wall then pulled his hand back in obvious pain "I can't believe this! How did he convince you? What depraved, pathetic excuse has he concocted?"

"Emily folded her arms and scowled at the Agent. She didn't take kindly to being pumped for information. "I'm not at liberty to say. I do however believe he's not going to get the help he needs in a jail full of all the other scumbags of the earth."

"He is a scumbag!" Devlin came in to her closer "Come on, what did he tell you? This is just between you and me" he promised as he smiled at her.

"He believes that Agent Booth is the devil. In his mind he was trying to protect Dr Brennan, save her even. He is completley oblivious to the realisation that he was the one responsible for committing such atrocities" she explained almost in a whisper. The last thing she wanted was to compromise her position.

Devlin eyes shot up "So that ludicrous story is going to get him off then?"

"Maybe" was all she said. "We can't make these assumptions until Dr Leonard does his own thing."

"Leonard?" Devlin questioned inquizzitively.

"Yes the prosecution gets to present their findings aswell. You do realise though if this does go to trial Agent Booth and Dr Brennan will have to give their own accounts of what happened. They will have to relive it over again.

Devlin's heart sank. He hadn't thought of that.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to get going" and he watched as she sauntered of down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week later.

Booth had arrived at the hospital bright and early that morning. He was over the moon when the doctor had finally given her the all clear and was happy to prepare her discharge papers allowing her to go home. "So you ready to get out this place or what?" Booth said as he stood in the doorway carrying the biggest bunch of flowers she had ever seen.

Brennan was sitting on the edge of the bed but she hadn't made any effort to get dressed even though Booth had brought her some clothes the day before. Laying the flowers down on a small cabinet by the door he quickly attended to her. "Bones what is it? Whats wrong? I thought you would be happy to be going home."

Bones sniffled and that was when he realised she had been crying. "Bones?"

"I can't do it Booth, I can't." She used the back of her hand to wipe her cheeks where the tears had formed.

Booth was puzzled "What can't you do?"

"Undress."

Booth was even more confused "Oh if - if you want me to go then just say so" he stammered.

Brennan attempted a smile "It's not that."

"Wha is it then?" Booth put a comforting arm around her shoulders bringing her in closer towards him.

"I can't bear to look at what he's done to me."

It was then Booth suddenly realised her sudden reluctance to change. "I know it's hard but try not to focus on that. Try to focus that you're leaving this place and coming to stay with me, and that you'll be waited on hand and foot until you build up your strength again."

"Those scars won't ever heal Booth they'll be with me forever and you for that matter. How will you be able to look at me and not be reminded of what he did. Doesn't it bother you?"

Booth was lost for words "Of course it bothers me, but we can't change what happened." He cupped her face staring into her magnificant blue eyes. "I love you Bones and that is all that matters. You're beautiful do you hear me. These scars are there just to remind me us that we got through this, but most of all that you survived against all the odds because god wanted it that way."

Brennan gave him a playful shove "You know I don't believe in god Booth."

"Ha! but I do so I get to say it. Now why don't I help you get dressed?"

It was a good twenty minutes later when Miranda arrived with the discharge papers and a wheelchair.

"I am not going in that!" Brennan exclaimed as Miranda pushed the wheelchair into her room.

"Doctors orders i'm afraid Dr Brennan."

"Yeah Bones, c'mon stop being so stubborn and just sit."

Brennan felt like an idiot. She had to admit she was still pretty weak and knowing Booth he was going to play on that weakness for as long as he could. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate him caring for her and watching out for her. It was just that she was always used to being used so resourceful, so dependant so self reliant that the thought of anyone included Booth having to take care of her seemed somehow daunting.

"Fine then!" She spat though clearly not happy.

"Bones don't be like that." He was going to have to get prepared for some bantering sessions he could see lingering on the horizon, he could just feel it. As they left the room hopefully for the last time they were both met by Angela and Hodgins.

"Hey sweetie!" Angela plastered her with a great big hug.

Brennan winced as Angela had obviously forgotton she was still in some degree of pain.

"Sorry sweetie" Angela quickly apologised.

As Brennan and Angela were deep in conversation. Miranda took this as an opportunity to have a word with Booth about whether he was going to seek psychiatric care for her. "Mr Booth I just wanted to give you these pain meds for Dr Brennan. She needs to continue taking them for at least another week.

"Thanks." He was just about to walk away when she clutched his arm.

"Did you manage to talk to her about seeing someone. I take it the nightmares haven't subsided yet?"

"With all due respect Dr Brennan has been through what most people never have to experience in a lifetime. The nightmares will pass. It will take some time but eventually this will be all just a memory. No shrink, however much training they have can ever know what she went through. I on the other hand do so if anyone should be councelling her it should be me. I'm her partner, boyfriend and best friend no psychiatrist can ever be those things."

Miranda stepped back a little shook up by his sudden amonicity "Mr Booth it was only a suggestion."

"I know but what she needs now is to be around the people who care about her."

Miranda smiled "Yes of course" she relented safe in the knowledge that this man could be the one to truly support her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sully lay in his cell looking up at the ceiling a satisfying grin on his face. _Looks like I've pretty much convinced that dumb bitch that i'm psychotic enough that they'll be queueing up to take me the the psycho ward. Only with that Dr Daniels on my side will I be able to be with her - the one I love... _


	25. Chapter 25

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewd the last chapter. Now I have no knowledge of the law and i'm sure Sully wouldn't have just got off so easily but for my stories sake I had to make it quick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 25.

The journey to Booth's apartment had been pretty uneventful. They had hardly spoken two words to each other. The roads had been quiet though thus allowing them to arrive at his place in record time. After he successfully parked up he quickly clambered out, racing around to the passenger door so he could help Brennan out of the vehicle. "Hey Bones be careful there" as she swung the door open and was already half way out.

"I'm okay Booth" she spat in her stubborn tone of voice. As much as she wanted to rely on Booth she knew she had to be independant and try to regain some normality as soon as remotely possible. She exited the suv and reached into the backseat for her things.

Booth was agitated by her actions "Bones! Haven't you come to the realisation that you were shot twice, and have had major surgery. So forgive me if i'm trying to be the caring party here." It had no effect though, she still insisted she could do it all by herself and when he offered to carry her bag, she objected once again.

Slamming the car door he made his way inside the apartment block with Brennan in tow. She was limping slightly and Booth felt the need to take the bag from her. "Just give me the bag Bones!" He snapped.

"I'm fine Booth" she told him once again, but this time he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Yeah so you keep saying, but you're not fine and don't believe that you are. It's okay to be vulnerable once in awhile. To feel the need for someone to take care of you. The doctor already told you that it was vital for you to get complete rest for at least a week didn't he?"

Brennan remained silent. There was no way she was going to rest up for a week. She had a life and not to mention a job that required her full attention.

"Bones!" are you even listening to me?" He stressed as he unlocked the door to the apartment.

"Of course I am! I just don't need to be told what to do by doctors, by you, or by anyone else for that matter."

_Why is she being like this?_ "Okay have it your way, but don't say I didn't warn you. Now why don't you sit down. Thats if you don't mind me telling you to do that and i'll get you something to drink."

"Lemonade please."

Booth was a little surprised at her choice of beverage, but he quickly complied disappearing into the small kitchen.

Brennan surveyed his apartment. It was light and airy but much smaller then what she was used to. It was funny now she came to think about it. In the whole six months they had been together she had never once stepped foot in his place.

"Oh Bones" He called from the kitchen "Angela and Hodgins asked if they could drop by later. I told them that would be fine." When he got no response he called again "Hey Bones that was okay right?"

"That's fine" she finally answered. Her mind drifted to the previous few weeks. The one thing on her mind though which she had been dreading to get answers to was the situation regarding Sully. The torment he had put her through was far to much to bare and that's why she needed to know. "Booth?"

"Yes" he answered as he set the cool beverage she had requested down on the small coffee table.

She bit her lip rather nervous about asking "Have you been able to find out what's being going on with our case?"

Booth froze. He knew the moment would come when she would start asking questions, he just didn't want it to be now. However looking into her mesmorising eyes he was more obligated then ever. "I'll tell you, but I can't promise you're going to like it" he informed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had come for his appointment with Dr Leonard. He was convinced though if he played his cards right he could convince this doctor of his insanity just as easy as Emily. _It won't be long now. _He sniggered. Now as he sat across the table just like he had done with Emily he remained calm and collected. He needed to focus on keeping his story straight right down to the last detail. He couldn't afford to make a mistake especially since now he was so close to achieving his goal.

_Just as I thought _Sully grinned as he felt he had accomplished something. Dr Leonard had asked several different questions then Emily but he had answered them with the same insane answer and as the doctor left the room he felt it had gone surprisingly well.

Now as Sully stood nervously in front of the judge he crossed his fingers. He had been told he needed to attend court to find out his fate. Both Dr Emily Daniels and Dr Leonard had presented their findings to the judge. Even though the the degree of insanity he had been diagnosed with had differed slightly they had both come to same conclusion. Emily now stood next to Sully twiddling her thumbs. District attorney Kathy Yates stood on his other side as the judge mulled over the evidence he had been presented with. The uncomfortable silence was daunting. Devlin took a seat at the back of the courtroom. He hadn't wanted to miss this for the world. He was convinced that the law would prevail and the judge would be setting a trial date so Sully could be properly punished.

Though after several minutes of him listening to the judge going over the charges and then the content of the doctors evidence he was shocked to the point of disbelief when the judge accepted his dimished capacity plea. Furthermore he had agreed that based on both phychiatric reports he was to be detained at the Lakeside minimum security instituion for a period of just twelve months.

Sully let out a cry of joy giving both Emily and his attorney a hug of pure excitment.

Devlin however clenched his fists. _How can he be allowed to get away with this? Sully is getting off lightly compared to what Agent Booth and Dr Brennan had gone through_ he thought to himself. He felt sick to the stomach. He would be locked up but for twelve months which was totally pathetic. He left the courtroom seething.

Sully was then led away by two guards. Emily whispered something in his ear before he left and he smiled at her.

Devlin had waited for Emily to emerge from the courtroom before he almost pounced on her "Do you honestly think he didn't know what he was doing? Do you think torture, attempted rape and murder is just something to be dismissed?" He asked angrily.

Emily eyed him dismissively "I'm sorry but the evidence suggests his state of mind at the time shows he can not be held accountable for the crime. At least now Mr Sullivan will get the proper medical care he requires at the institute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sully sat in his cell grinning maliciously. He couldn't believe this. It really was too good to be true. He wasn't going to prison meaning he now had time to put his plan into motion. He would need Emily for this but he was sure he could wrap her around his little finger. _Don't worry Tempy soon i'll have you again. I've been given a second chance to make this work and this time I'm not going to blow it._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth hadn't expected Angela and Hodgins to show up so soon, but now they were here he had to make the best of it.

Angela ran over to hug Brennan as soon as Booth answered the door. "Sweetie! How does it feel to be home? Okay technically it's not home but hey.. " She took a good look around before continuing "it is kinda cozy." She gave Brennan a playful wink.

Angela being cozy is the last thing on my mind. I just think i'll be able to relax more when I know that lunatic is behind bars for good."

Angela almost choked. _Obviously Booth hasn't told her. _Yeah I'm sure he's going to get what he deserves" she reassured her, yet her voice was still full of uncertainty.

Hodgins lay a comforting hand on Booth's shoulder as he entered into the living room. "Hey man how's it going?"

Booth nodded "So far so good but this only the beginning remember."

Hodgins followed Booth into the kitchen when Booth invited him for a drink. He decided to leave Angela and Brennan gossiping on the couch.

"So how does it feel, now you're finally living with Booth?" Angela asked eagerly.

"It feels strange but at the same time kind of right." Brennan told her.

"Well this maybe.. you know an invite for a more serious.. you know.. a taking your relationship to a more serious level opportunity."

"ANGELA! she couldn't believe her best friend. After all she and Booth had been through that was the only thing on her mind.

Angela apologised immediatly as she saw the deathly look on her friends face. "I'm sorry, you know me and my one track mind."

Brennan had gotten used to Angela's normal hints before they were in a relationship and even during their relationship, so instead she just shrugged it off.

The doorbell ringing startled them both. Booth went to answer it, more cautiously then he had ever had to before. He was surprised to see Devlin standing there wearing a rather grim appearance.

"Devlin" Booth invited him in, then gestured him to the join him in kitchen. He would rather keep this topic of conversation out of earshot of Brennan for now at least.

Brennan though had already noticed him and instantly stood up making her way to the kitchen. It all seemed a little quiet for her liking so she held back as not to be seen.

"I'm sorry Booth, for stopping by so late but it really was necessary."

"What is it?" Booth didn't like the look on Devlins face. "Is this about Sully?"

"They accepted his plea Booth. The judge actually believed his story about not being responsible for what he did. There isn't going to be a trial."

Booth took a few seconds to comprehend what he had heard "WHAT!"

I'm so sorry Booth." He knew there were no words right now that could make it better.

"So the bastard is just going to get away with trying to murder us?"

"He's going to be detained at the Lakeside institution. It's a minimum security unit."

"For how long?" Came Booth's next question.

"Twelve months."

Brennan gasped on hearing this information. _No this can't be happening_ The room began to spin. She reached out with her arm holding onto the wall for support. She could no longer keep herself steady though and she collasped to the floor...


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Booth instantly spun around as he heard the loud thud which had come from the direction of the kitchen doorway "BONES!"

Devlin and Hodgins followed suite, both equally worried about the anthropologist. They both knew what a fragile state she was in right now. "You don't think she heard us discussing Sully do you?" Hodgins whispered across to Devlin.

"I sure hope not" Devlin replied simply.

Angela leapt of the couch as soon as she was aware of what had happened. "Booth is she okay?" The artist inquired panic washing over her, as she now watched in anticipation as Booth was gently trying to coax her around.

"I'm not sure" he answered, a deathly pale look present on his normally handsome face. He shook her lightly "Bones? Temperance?" There was no still response which was only causing Booth to worry even more.

"Is there anything I can do man?" Hodgins asked, as it seemed obvious this was a little more then just a simple bout of fainting.

"What's wrong with her Booth?" Angela's frustrated cries echoed around the room.

Booth glanced up "I knew this was going to happen! I should have told her earlier. I just wasn't sure she'd be able to handle it so soon after the event. That bastard maybe locked up but the consquences from his actions are far from over.

Devlin layed his hand on Booth's shoulder. "Hey Booth i'm sorry. Maybe this wasn't the right time to have brought up the situation with Sully. I should've waited. I just thought you ought to have known asap."

Booth didn't answer, he was still too focused on Brennan "Come on baby, please wake up?" She didn't even stir, she just lay there completley still.

"Do you have any smelling salts?" Devlin then asked, but Booth seemed to be completley oblivious to their offers of help.

It was then that Angela stepped in "BOOTH HELLO! talk to us. Would you like us to get anything?" She knelt down so she was right beside him.

"I think maybe you should all leave." His tone sounded less then friendly. He was frustrated, that much was obvious and right now all he could think about was Brennan. "She's going to be fine. I just need to get her to bed thats all." He didn't sound confident but they took it as a major hint and they began to make a quick exit out of his apartment.

"Do you think it's a good idea we just leave them?" Hodgins questioned to both Devlin and Angela, but she was already guiding them outside. "I think Booth needs some alone time. They both do."

"Call me as soon as she wakes up" Angela firmly reminded Booth.

He turned his head and cast her a slight smile, and even though it wasn't all that reassuring she took that as a yes as she shut the door behind her.

Booth carried Brennan to the bedroom and laid her gently on his bed. She began to groan slightly as she felt herself being lowered onto the rather cold sheets.

"Eh that's cold!" she complained as she slowly opened her eyes.

"So this is what it takes to get you to wake up. I was almost going to go for the cold shower approach" he joked. Although humor wasn't really on his agenda it did happen to put a smile on her face, and that made him feel happier. "Hey babe. How are you feeling? Can you tell me what happened?"

"I heard the door and then Agent Devlin's voice. I was just being curious as I to why he was here thats all" she slowly informed Booth. Now she wished she hadn't decided to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"You heard about Sully didn't you?" Booth didn't really need an answer it was pretty obvious that was what caused her to collaspe in the first place.

"Yes I did." Now there was only one other question she needed to ask. "So is it true? Is he just going to get away with it? Tell me he's not going to get away with it?" Her eyes were pleading with him and it tore at his heart.

"I'm so sorry Bones. He pleaded diminished capacity and it seems they went with it. All he's going to get is a twelve month sentance to a mental institution. He claims he didn't know what he was doing" He explained further.

"The hell he didn't!" Brennan yelled. "He knew exactly what he was doing. How can they honestly believe him over us. Do they not know what he put both of us through!" She was so furious. He couldn't bear to see her so distraught like this. He was more worried she would just cause more stress on her already fragile body which hadn't even fully healed.

"Bones! You need to calm down. We can appeal the decision, and believe me we will."

"I want to see him."

"What!" Booth couldn't believe he had just heard that. "No way! That is out of the question."

"Don't you think that is for me to decide" she questioned, unhappy at the way he was dictating to her about what she can or cannot do.

Booth couldn't understand why she would want to see this miserable poor excuse for a human being, at least not after everything that had happened. "I just thought it would be too... painful."

"I want to see him Booth!" She wasn't taking no for an answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Emily had come to visit Sully bright and early. She was there to discuss arrangements for his transport to the insitute which would be happening at seven am the following morning. She was so looking forward to having him there. In a way she had grown rather fond of him. What he had done wasn't his fault, he was sick but that could be controlled with the proper medication, even maybe cured. "Mr Sullivan" she announced on arrival.

Sully groggily awoke from his slumber to see the figure standing before him. "Temperance?" He questioned.

Emily moved closer "No it's me Emily."

Sully apologised quickly. "I'm sorry. You just kind of looked like her for a minute, except the blonde hair of course."

She ran her fingers through her hair. _So he prefers brunettes eh? _Did you want it to be her?" She then asked. It seemed to her that Sully was still a little besotted by this woman. "Actually forget I said that." She cursed herself at her lack of professionalism. "Now the reason i'm here is to let you let know i've arranged transport for you to the insitute. I was able to convince them to let you ride with me in my car. They agreed on the condition that you be properly restrained. Once you are settled in we can start you on a course of medication and then we can arrange our therapy seassions. How does that sound to you?"

_She's going to have me ride with her to the instiute. This is working out better then I first thought. _He thought it was going to prove difficult putting his plan into motion but now on hearing this news he couldn't help smile to himself _This is going to be childs play. _"I'm fine with that. There is one thing I would like you to do for me though."

She nodded in response to his question.

"I want to see someone.. before I go to the institute. The reason why is because I'd rather not have this person come to visit me in a place like that."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"I would so love to see Tempie. I think she needs to know the truth don't you?"

"What truth Sully? She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"That she is being coerced by the devil. She needs to know he will stop at nothing to make her his. I have to protect her I can't let him hurt her this time." He knew until the time was right he had to keep up this convincing story.

Emily stared at him. _He still thinks Booth is the devil. He still think he needs to protect this 'Temperance' __Maybe it's about time I meet these people. _"Let me make a few calls and see what I can do."

Sully shook his head "Thankyou." Then he grabbed her hand causing her to flinch "Emily. I really can't tell you how useful you've been."

For some reason she wasn't thinking straight and she bent down to kiss his hand "You're welcome" she smiled back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N I know that he wouldn't be able to just ride with her alone but hey this has to be the case for this fic. Please r+r


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27.

It had pretty much taken all her charm and will to convince Deputy director Cullen to allow Sully his visit. He hadn't been too thrilled when she had told him it was Dr Brennan he had requested to see. He was all too familar with what had happened and in the way which he held Sully responsible. He had also stressed how he suspected his story was ludicrously crazy. After his ranting though he reluctantly agreed, however he had also made it perfectly clear that this could only go ahead if Brennan agreed to the visitation. Glad that part was out of the way her next step would be to make contact with the anthropologist, just hoping and praying she could convince her in accepting this meeting. She had to admit though she was was also all too eager to see just what Sully actually saw in this woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth had been preoccupied ever since Brennan had made her request to visit Sully. He couldn't comprehend why she would want to see the man who had done these horrific things to her. Then again he didn't really understand her very well at all sometimes. Before she had fallen back to sleep he had promised he would see what he could do. He loved her and wanted her to be happy, he just couldn't get his head around how this was going to make her happy. He was just about to make the dreaded phonecall when he heard Brennan's cellphone ring loudly. _Thats probably just Angela. _Booth announced to himself. Though as he glanced down at her caller ID he was surprised when it flashed up as an unknown number. Unsure of whether to answer or not he let it ring a while longer. _Oh what the hell, it maybe important._

"Dr Brennan's phone." The voice he heard on the other end faltered for a second or two.

"H-hello. I was actually hoping to speak with Dr Brennan."

"Well she's not available just now, but this is her partner special Agent Seeley Booth." He was unfamilar with the voice on the other end but nonetheless he listened intensively.

"You don't know me but my name is Emily Daniels. I'm going to be Mr Sullivan's physciatrist. I work at the Lakeside mental institute."

Just at the sound of his name Booth had to clench his fists and bite his tongue. "What can I do for you?"

"Well actually it more concerns Dr Brennan. Thats why I think it best if I speak with her."

"Anything that concerns Dr Brennan comes through me first. She is in a delicate state at this present moment so I think it best that any news good or bad I should be the first to know about.

Emily sighed as she slowly became more aware of this mans overprotective nature and his desire to dominate. "Look! Agent Booth, Mr Sullivan has requested to see Dr Brennan. He is due to be transported to the institute tomorrow and he isn't comfortable for her to have to see him there. I thought then maybe we could, if she agrees of course to arrange a meeting tonight."

"Tonight!" He didn't know it would be so soon.

"Yes it would have to be tonight" she concurred. "As I said first thing tomorrow morning Mr Sullivan will be on his way to Lakeside."

"If you must know Bones, I mean Dr Brennan, against my better judgement had also asked to see him."

Emily's face lightened up. _That was much easier then expected. _"Well thats all good then. I hope I can leave it up to you to pass the arrangements onto her."

"No it's not good!" Booth raged. "If I had my way Sully would have been confined to a four by four cell and awaiting the death penalty, so she never has to worry about that bastard hurting her ever again."

Deciding to ignore that last comment from him she continued on "Shall we say about six then."

"Fine, whatever." His tone of voice was far from a happy one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan woke to find Booth indulging himself in a beer. "Booth are you alright?" She asked groggily.

He didn't even turn to acknowledge her.

"BOOTH?" She asked again as she took a seat next to him. "Booth whats the matter?"

"I made the arrangements for you." He took another sip of the beer, his face still blank and free from any kind of expression.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." _How could he possibly understand?_ She was about to see the person responsible for causing such misery in their lives.

"I'm trying to understand Temperance." The use of her first was made in order for him to make a point. "But i'm finding it a little hard right now."

"Has a time been arranged?" She asked softly. It was best if she just tried not to show empathy right now, because she could see her partner was hurt and upset and discussing it was only going to make it harder and cause much more unwanted tension.

"Six."

"Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sully couldn't believe his ears, not just because he was finally seeing Brennan, but because Emily had told her that she had wanted to see him too. He had so many things he wanted to tell her, and now he was going to get the chance. He had been clock watching since four o clock. He watched aimlessly as the minutes ticked by. As daunting as it was he knew it would be well worth the wait.

Emily had arrived back to see him at ten to six. It was really just to make sure he hadn't changed his mind. "So you still want to see her?"

_What kind of question is that?_ "Of course I want to see her!" He shouted rather angrily. _Try to keep your cool Sullivan. I am so close._ He sank back down in a relaxed position "I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if I didn't."

Emily was a little horrified at his sudden outburst "Just so long as your sure thats all" she replied calmly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though Booth wasn't going to condone what she wanted to do he was still going to accompany Brennan. There was no way he was going to let her go alone. He was going to be right outside and if things got remotely heated he was going to pull her out of there without a moments thought.

He put his arms around her shoulder as they made their way to the holding cells. He could feel her tense up as they neared their destination. He could also feel her trembling slightly. "You okay Bones? You know it's not too late for you to change your mind."

As stubborn as always she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction that she was giving in. She had made the decision to see Sully and she wasn't about to back out now. "I'm fine Booth."

As they approached the cell they were met by Emily who greeted them both. "So you must be Agent Booth." She outstretched her hand to greet him. Booth didn't return the gesture, in a way he felt she was responsible for Sully getting off with such a light sentance.

Emily was little offended, but this was the person who Sully thought was the Devil and who this Dr Brennan had to be protected from. First impressions told her he was nothing like what Sully obviously thought he was. _Then again he may just have a very handsom and charming exterior and inside he may be the manipulating and crazy individual I have understood him to be._ She now decided to turn her attention to Brennan. "You must be the famous Dr Brennan. Sully has told me so much about you."

"About what?" Brennan quizzed.

She didn't want to go into all that now instead she decided to be very cryptic on the details. "This and that. Look don't you think we just cut to the chase and get on with this meeting. Mr Sullivan has after all been very patient."

Brennan nodded and nervously walked towards the door to his cell. Booth tried one last ditch attempt to talk her out of it. "Bones are you absolutley..."

She angrily interrupted him before he had the chance to finish "Yes Booth I am." The guard opened the cell door and in she went.

The former Agent eyes lit up as soon as he saw her. His hands were cuffed but he was able to roam freely around the cell. "Temperance."

"Sully." She stopped at the doorway not daring to move an inch.

"It's alright baby I wont bite. You can come closer.. please." He remained seated. He didn't want to scare her off, not now when she was right where he wanted her.

Brennan hesitated. Seeing Sully again was all she had thought about all afternoon, but now as she found herself standing face to face with him the events all came flashing back. How he had first attacked her outside her apartment. Then waking up in the basement and finding out that her abductor was in fact her ex lover. How she thought he was going to kill her but instead he had made his shocking announcement that he wanted 'something else' from her. Her attempt to escape had proved fruitless, so much so to punish her he had used the knife to carve his initials on her chest. That was to be a constant reminder for her everyday. Then she managed a slight smile at how Booth had gallantly come to her rescue but only to fall victim to him too. She remembered the snake and then the attempted rape, then finally he had shot her and left her for dead. _Booth was right. This was a bad idea. There is nothing he can say to make it alright, to make me forgive him for what he did._

Sully's eyes were pleading with her "Please Tempie, please let me just be close to you again."

Brennan shook her head violently, tears streaming down her face. "I can't do this Sully. I can't ever look at you the same way again after what you put Booth and I through."

Sully stood up and began to stroll towards her "Tempie i'm sorry, you have to believe me. It's been killing me everyday of what I did, but I wasn't in my right mind. I was trying to save you baby I really was. Booth took you away from me he doesn't deserve you, he never did."

"No! Sully stay away." He was getting and closer and closer causing her to back away slowly.

In an instant Sully was upon her and even with the handcuffs on he managed to reach out to her hair.

She flinched, then screamed out gaining both Booth's and Emily's attention.

"Bones!" He burst through the door and grabbed Brennan. Seeing how distraught she was and the fact that Sully had again caused it he didn't care what he did next. He took his fist curling it up into a ball and landed a hard punch on Sully's nose. He heard the crack and saw the blood that flowed from his nostrils.

"Booth you sonovabitch!" Sully screamed in agony.

"You deserve so much more you bastard, but unfortunatley I wasn't given that luxury to dish out that kind of treatment."

Sully laughed menacingly "It's only a year Booth. In one year I will be free, free to do whatever I please. I'm always going to be in her life Booth you can't stop me."

"I can and I will" he vowed sternly. "Take one look at her Sully because it's the last time you are ever going to see her."

I wouldn't bet on it Booth. She's going to be seeing me much sooner then you think..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Okay the next chapter Sully escapes...


	28. Chapter 28

A/N This chapter is a little longer then usual and is mainly Sully centric. I would like to thanks all readers for their reviews so far.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 28

"Take me home Booth" Brennan sobbed after she was safely back in Booth's arms. She could no longer bear to be in the same vicinity as that psycho even if he was still screaming in agony after Booth delivered his well deserved punch.

"Sure Bones." Booth wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder leading her away from Sully's cell. This had been a very bad idea to say the least. If only she had taken his advice in the first place and steered well away from him, she probably wouldn't be having to deal with more anguish and heartache. Whatever reason she had for coming to see Sully it was never worth her own sanity.

"Thats it!" Emily shouted after them. "She just comes here and gives him false hope, just like that."

Booth spun around, his face contorted in anger. "I'm not sure who's side you're on here doc. Maybe he's even brainwashed you into believing his pathetic, twisted story. and convincing you he's such a 'good' guy. However, we're the ones who really know how sick and depraved he really is. So if you'll excuse us we're leaving."

"I'm also not sure that was appropriate behavior."

"Appropriate behavior! Appropriate behavior!" He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Was this so called doctor so blind she couldn't see what he was doing to her.

"All i'm saying is that you're an officer of the law and you should uphold it. I can see that you have had your differences but to use your authority to cause Mr Sullivan more harm is not excactly law abiding now is it?"

"Booth let go of Brennan and stalked towards Emily, who now looked slightly nervous. He brought himself closer to her, their face's now just inches apart.

"Booth please can we just go." The voice belonged to Brennan and it was still shaky.

"I'm sorry Bones, but I can't have her defending this worthless sonovabitch, especially when she is obviously clueless to what he's really capable of."

"He is not worthless Agent Booth" she interjected. "He has a sickness and until he recieves proper help then he will continue to suffer this kind of psychosis."

"Psychosis! What kind of phychosis?"

"Well in his mind he believes you are the devil and you tried to possess Dr Brennan."

Booth threw his arms up in disbelief. "You call yourself a pyschiatrist. _Now I know why Bones doesn't put much faith in psychology_. "What else did he tell you?"

"That you want to inpregnate her with the devils spawn. He told me it was 'you' she needed to be protected from."

Booth had heard enough. "To believe that, you've got to be as crazy as he is. Now I need to take Dr Brennan home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sully had been taken to the infirmary to get his nose patched up. The doctor had given him the good news that it wasn't broken just badly bruised and it would just need to be bandaged up for a week or so.

Emily stood outside going over in his mind what Booth had said. _Am I crazy? Is Sully really sick in the head? Or is there the remote possibility that he was aware of what he was doing. No! Even Dr Leonard had come to the same conclusion. We couldn't both have been wrong, could we?_

Sully had been given some pain medication which had caused him to feel rather drowsy, but even now in the dimly lit room he became aware of her presence. "Emily is that you?"

"Yes it's me." The doctor had left him alone to get some sleep. "How are you feeling?"

"Well my nose has swelled to three times it's normal size and it hurts like hell but i'll live no thanks to Booth."

"Sully I heard what you said about always being in Dr Brennan's life, especially when you get out of the clinic. What exactly did you mean by that?"

Sully suddenly had the awful feeling that Booth had gotten to her and his story was beginning to weaken in it's authenticity. "I just meant that whether it be one week or one year she'll still need protecting. The devil doesn't exactly just up and leave you know."

"Are you sure..." She was just about to question him further when she found him kissing her hard on the lips. She was completley shocked by his actions that for a moment she tried to pull away, but as the kiss deepened she succumbed herself to it.

The doctor re-entered the infirmary so quietly they hadn't even heard him come in. He dropped the patient chart he was carrying as soon as he found them wrapped in a passionate embrace which have him the completley wrong idea. He grabbed Sully away from her. "What the hell is going on here? Guards!"

Two Agents rushed in apprehending Sully instantly.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" One of the agents asked.

"Did he attack you?" The other quizzed.

"No of course not. You've got it all wrong. Mr Sullivan was finding it difficult to breath. I think those bandages were wrapped far too tightly. I was just trying to adjust them." That had to be the poorest excuse she had ever come up with, but what surprised her the most it seemed to work as they didn't even question it.

The doctor attended to him before he was escorted back to his cell. Once he was settled and the agents had left she slipped back in. "What was that for?" She asked as she was still a little astonished at what had just happened.

"I think i'm beginning to like you.. alot."

"What about Dr Brennan?" _Has he just forgotten about her that quickly_.

"What about her? As long as Agent Booth is around i'm never going to have her. I still care about her but I care about you more. If you help me we can be together for always."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"What do you want me to do?"

Sully had fooled her again. She was such a sucker for his lies. "Some chloroform. I need chloroform and a gun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so sorry Booth." She hated apologising for things. It was most probably due to the fact that she was never normally wrong..about anything. Now as they were both snuggled up together on the couch it gave her this chance to explain herself. He had been right and she had been wrong, she had set herself up for another fall and fallen she had. "If I had just listened..." she trailed off as he brought his finger to her lips.

"Sshh. You don't have to apologise for anything Bones. It was true I was a little unforgiving about you going to see Sully, but I think I kind of understand why."

"You do?"

"You want some sort of closure I know. I just don't know what kind of closure you're looking for."

"I guess I wanted some kind of apology from him. Is that so much to ask? If he couldn't give me that I at least wanted to try and understand him."

Booth pulled her in towards him, hugging her tightly "There are just some people we can't understand, no matter how hard we try. I mean did you even understand that doctor? Sully has warped her mind. He's got her believing i'm the devil and that I was the one trying to hurt you. Huh that is just complete and utter bullshit."

"Booth? What happens when Sully gets out?" _Sully was right. Twelve months is such a short time._ She couldn't bear to live in fear. That wasn't who she was, she was strong, not weak.

"Why don't we go to bed bones?" He offered his hand to her "I'll take all those fears away."

"Really?"

"Yes really, and since it's saturday tomorrow we can have a nice long lay in."

"Thats sounds...good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sully had been woken up around six the next morning. The guards had passed him in some porridge, but he had refused to eat it. _Soon I won't be eating that lump of crap_ he thought.

It was at six forty five when Emily had arrived. "Time to go Sully." She cast him a swift smile as he brushed past her. Once in her car the guards double checked the handcuffs and forced him into the backseat.

"Is everything in order Dr Daniels?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes everything is just fine."

By seven on the dot they were away. Emily checked her rearview mirror only to find her passenger staring back at her with lust in his eyes. "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Yes." When she arrived home that night she began to go over in her mind what was transpiring here. She was actually helping him. True she wasn't aware of the full extent of his master plan, but she was helping him nontheless. Then there was the two bottles of chloroform she had so called 'borrowed' and she didn't even want to mention how she got the gun. She had done something criminal to get her hands on a weapon that would be untraceable. As she had driven to the FBI building to collect Sully, the more and more she was beginning to regret her decision to help him. "I'm not really sure I can do this." It was true she couldn't deny her feelings for him, but if she was caught she would lose her job, her livelihood, everything she had ever worked for.

"You're not backing out now are you?" He knew that when push came to shove she couldn't be relied upon.

Traffic was minimal at this hour yet she still felt the need to change direction which would lead to the quieter backroads. Once away from bustle of the city she pulled the car over and questioned him. "What exactly is your plan?"

Sully sat back down. _She really doesn't listen too well when it counts does she?_ "If you'll kindly lend me your hairpin then I'll be able to get out of these handcuffs, then i'll tell you everything and we can get this show on the road."

She faltered still not one hundred percent sure about doing this. "If I help you, you will keep your word won't you? About us going to Mexico."

"I'm going to keep my word. I have never lied to you yet."

"Okay." She clambered into the backseat where she assisted him with his handcuffs. It took a lot of fumbling and prescision but soon she heard a click and the cuffs were off.

Sully rubbed his wrists. They were slighty red and sore, but that didn't matter anymore. "Where's the supplies?"

"In the trunk. The gun is untraceable by the way."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before going to retrieve the contents. He grabbed the bottle of chloroform spilling some onto the gauze pads she had mananged to get for him aswell. He took the gun, checking to make sure the clip was full, then he shoved it down the waistband of his pants. He would be needing that real soon.

He appeared at the window startling Emily. "Hey we're all set."

Emily had done alot of thinking and he would be mad she had changed her mind "Sully I really can't be part of this. I'm sorry but I'm really going to need to take you to the institute now.

"I thought you cared for me."

"I do, but you need help Sully I can give that to you. When you're better and released from the clinic then who knows what may evolve."

Okay lets go then." _She is going to be so sorry._

_Wow I didn't think he would just agree so easily. This way is best for everyone. No-one has to know what I was planning on doing here. _Once she was back in the drivers seat she was about to start the engine when Sully struck. He had pulled out the gauze pad with which he had drenched with chloroform. He then reached across and held it over her mouth and nose. She taken by surprise and didn't even get the chance to counter the attack or struggle for that matter. Soon she relaxed and fell fast asleep. Sully grabbed her from the drivers seat and dumped her in the backseat. Then he climbed back in front and started up the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily awoke to find herself lying on the hard floor of some kind of disused warehouse. She was gagged and restrained with the same handcuffs Sully had been wearing. She watched anxiously as the figure approached and it all came back to her _Sully!_

"Oh Emily you really have got yourself into a little predicament haven't you?" He sneered. "Here let me take that off." He took the gag off and sat her up.

"What the hell are you doing?" She struggled, yet she knew it would do no good.

"What am I doing? Well..." He put a finger to his lips as if thinking. "Well in a moment i'm off to see Temperance. Once Booth gets the call he'll come, leaving Tempie all by herself and unprotected."

_How could I have been so stupid?_ "You've been playing me all along haven't you? They were right, you're not really crazy are you?"

"Do you know how easy it was for me to convince you that I was insane. You doctors must be so dumb."

_He's good i'll give him that._ "Why?"

"Why you ask? Because I needed to convince you that I was psychotic enough to plead insanity. I couldn't go to prison knowing that, that insufferable Agent Booth was screwing my Tempie. True I did those things to her and Booth, but that was only because he had turned her against me. At first I wanted to be with her, to love her, but then it was all about Booth. It was then I decided she had to suffer too. I'll let you know though it was never my intention to kill her. I was going to get rid of Booth then she would have no choice but to be with me."

"Booth was right. You are sick and twisted."

"Well to each his own. Now I want you to do me a favor." He handed her a cellphone. "I want you to call Booth."

"I'm not going to help you commit more atrocities then you already have."

"Oh I think you will." He then took out the gun and pressed the tip firmly against her temple. "Now call him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth woke with his arms snuggled tightly around Brennan. They had spent most of the night giving each other total pleasure. Brennan hadn't been ready for the lovemaking he so wished to show her, but there had been other ways to be intimate and afterwards they had both been satisfied. He clambered out if bed trying his best not to disturb her. After using the bathroom he hear his cellphone ring. He fumbled around in his jacket pocket and not recognizing the caller he answered cautiously "Booth" he said in almost a whisper.

"Agent Booth. This is Emily Daniels." Her voice was quivering.

"Dr Daniels what do I owe this pleasure?" He was stilll reeling from their confrontation yesterday.

"I have some information that maybe useful to you. It concerns Mr Sullivan."

That got his attention. "Okay where are you?"

"I'll meet you at warehouse H. It's on Kensington Road, say in an hour."

"I'll be there." He wasn't sure what she would be doing all the way out there. He hadn't even thought to ask what kind of information she was offering up, but anything that would be detrimental would give him great satisfaction

"One more thing" she proceeded. "Come alone Agent Booth."

Booth agreed then disconnected the call. He hurried around, hastily pulling on the creased clothing that was strewn all over the floor. He did one final check on Brennan. He was glad to see she was still sleeping soundly and that she didn't even stir when he kissed her forehead. He watched for a few more minutes longer. She was so peaceful when she was sleeping it killed him to leave her alone. "I'll be back soon baby" he promised her before making a swift exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You were fabulous sweetheart" Sully reminded her.

"I did what you asked now let me go."

Sully grinned. "What so you can alert the authorities about my plan. I don't think so."

"What are you going to do then?"

He cupped her face and kissed her forehead then pulled her into a tight hug. He was going to make this as quick and painless as he could. She had played her part well but now he didn't need her anymore. She was just collatoral damage. He grabbed for the gun and whilst still hugging her he held the gun close to her chest and pulled the trigger.

Emily felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her eyes widened and she arched her back, as she began gasping for air.

Sully stroked her hair "I'm sorry I really am." He watched her ragged attempts to breath, blood even bubbling up in her mouth until she finally went limp in his arms. She was staring up at him although now her normal blue eyes were cold, blank and lifeless. Sully checked for a pulse and satisfied she was dead he layed her down on the floor.

Now as he strolled back to the car he could think of nothing else. In a couple of hours time he was going to be seeing his love once again. He had already formed his plan and it would be perfect. This time no-one was going to stand in his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay next chapter will be up soon. Please review it makes me very happy.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N Thanks again for all the reviews.

Chapter 29

"I hope this isn't going to take too long," Booth muttered under his breath. He tapped the steering wheel impatiently as he had been forced to stop at the set of traffic lights which seemed to be in no rush to change. There was nothing exciting about being at a standstill especially when he was in a hurry. "Bones is going to kill me when she wakes up."

Finally a little later then sheduled he finally entered Kensington Road. He eyed the rows of numerous warehouses which were situated either side of the road. _Just Great! _They were all identical to one another, but it did look like luck was on his side when they seemed to be in alphabetical order with the first building signed as warehouse A. _Thank you god. This may not take as long as I first thought. _He drove slowly past each one looking out for warehouse H. His eyes darted from side to side until he spotted it. A dark brick building with high dusty windows and a large metal door. Stepping out of his suv he almost ran to the door calling for the doctor.

"Dr Daniels," no answer "Dr Daniels," he yelled again hoping for some response. He was still a little apprehensive about this whole situation, something in his gut was telling him so, so much so he couldn't shake it off. Taking out his gun he pushed the heavy door open. It creaked as it slowly opened and a small ray of light penetrated the darkness inside. "Dr Daniels? Are you in there?"

He inched around the door but it was quiet, too quiet. It was then he was overpowered by the stench of blood. He stifled a cough as he moved futher into the empty space. He almost trippped over the body lying on the floor.

"Dr Daniels?" He immediatley crouched down beside her, checking for any signs of life, but by the look of the blood that had collected and the fact that she was stone cold didn't give him much hope. After fumbling for a pulse and finding it absent his fears had been put to rest.

"Who the hell did this?" He questioned himself. Then it all came flooding back, as to how Sully was being transported to the institute today and that Emily must have been escourting him. "Why the hell was she allowed to transport him alone?" Then shock set in as he realized what was actually happening here. _It had to have been Sully. He killed Emily and now he has escaped. This was his plan all along. He needed her to believe his lies, and he managed to wrap not just her but the the rest of them around his little finger aswell. Why did I fall for this little trap of his? How could I have been so stupid? He's wanted Bones all along and now she's there - alone._ His heart almost missed a beat as he scrambed back to his suv. He had to call her straightaway to make her aware of the imminent danger she was possibly in. Grabbing for his cellphone he wasted no time in dialling her number.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sully had decided to use the parking garage of her apartment building. It was more for privacy then anything else. On arrival he quicky scanned the area for any sign of Booth's suv and he couldn't help but grin in satisfaction when he found it to be no-where in sight. _Aren't you a good boy Booth. _He had to be after all sure he had actually gone to meet Emily. _He really is going to be in for one hell of a shock._ As he ventured up to her apartment he kept an eye out for any any other tenants who may be going about their morning business, but he had to say that throughout his whole journey he hadn't seen one living soul. As he neared her door his stomach was doing somersaults. He just hoped that indeed she was here and she hadn't decided to go to her precious damn lab. _No it's Saturday and that meant no work, even for the great Dr Temperance Brennan. _He took one last look down the hall to make sure he was still alone and then he took out the hairpin Emily had used earlier on his handcuffs and he began fiddling with the lock. He couldn't believe how simple it was when he heard the click. Stepping into her dimly lit apartment he became much more nervous. He treaded carefully making sure he stayed clear of any furniture items he may be inclined to suddenly trip over. What startled him the most though as he stood in the living room was the phone that was now ringing loudly. _What the hell! That'll be sure to wake the dead if I don't do something. _He grabbed for the cable and ripped it out of the socket which put an end to the constant ringing.

He nervously made his way to her bedroom, creeping carefully, so as not to alert her. The last thing he wanted was to be confronted unexpectedly. He pushed the bedroom door open ever so slightly, at least giving him enough of a view to make sure she was alone. He found her peacefully sleeping, whilst holding a pillow close to her it was as if she were a young child who was using it for comfort. _Temperance, my sweet Temperance. _What he was about to do next wasn't planned at all, yet for some reason he couldn't control himself. Walking over to the opposite side of the bed, he took off his jacket, then shirt, then finally his socks, shoes and pants leaving just his plain white boxers on. He figured he still had a good while before Booth returned. Taking the bottle of chloroform he emptied some on the gauze pad until it was soaked in the anesthetic and then kept it handy in one hand, just in case he would have to subdue her. Then he slipped under the covers admiring the red silk cami top and underwear she was wearing. He hesitantly wrapped his arm around her waist. She stirred slightly, taking in a long deep breath.

"Oh Booth," she moaned subconsciously.

Sully moved in closer as he ran the tips of his fingers down her exposed thigh.

She shuffled again. "That feels so good."

"I know." He hadn't meant to say it quite so loudly, but loudly he had and this time it alerted her.

Brennan's eyes flew open. The voice she heard didn't belong to Booth it was more like... _No it can't be!_ As she focused more intensively on the figure now hovering over her her heart almost stopped. _No, No, No_. She opened her mouth to scream but not a single a sound came out. Fear had taken ahold of her, consuming her. She sat up sweating profusley.

"Ssh Tempe is alright i'm not going to hurt you. I love you."

She backed herself up still trying to force a scream but still nothing came. _Where is Booth? Why has he left me alone? Why isn't he here?_.

Sully started towards her and she leapt from the bed grabbing the bedside lamp and aiming it at him. She was a lousy shot because it missed him by a good few inches as it smashed into the opposite wall.

As she got her breathing under control she found her voice again and as she ran across the living room reaching for the front door she began screaming as loud as she possibly could.

Sully grabbed her snaking his arm around her waist. "Tempie please let me explain."

"Get away from me!"

He spun her forcefully around. His eyes meeting hers. "I can't do that Tempie. I love you. I've done so much just to be here with you."

"Where's Booth?" She asked. _Booth wouldn't have just taken off like that. He had to have gone somewhere for a reason._

"I sent him on a wild goose chase. I had to Temperance he would have ruined everything, just like the last time."

Brennan brought her hand up to hit him but he was ready for that attack. He countered it by grabbing her wrist twisting it forcefully. He wasn't however ready for her next move as she brought her foot up kicking him hard in the stomach.

He doubled over in pain trying desperatley to gain a breath after being temporarily winded.

She ran to the kitchen where she knew she kept her gun. "I came back for you Tempie," she heard him say. She had a touch on the weapon when he came up behind knocking her to the floor. He had to put the next part of his plan into motion so there was to be no more messing around. He grabbed her hair harshly as he placed the gauze over her mouth and nose.

She fought like crazy, unlike Emily she was much more resiliant. He pressed down harder as she struggled within his grasp. She may have been strong but she wasn't strong enough to battle against the chloroform and it soon caused her to fall into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit! Why isn't she answering?" Booth knew she had switched her cellphone off the night before so it would be no use losing precious time calling her on that. _Something must be terribly wrong. _Seated back in his vehicle he slammed his foot down hard and floored it out of there. His siren was going to come in handy getting him through the morning traffic. _I'm never going to get there at this at this rate. _He ranted as he was forced to slow down. Reaching again for his cell whilst keeping his eyes remained on the road he dialled the one other person he knew could help him, his boss deputy director Cullen. "Come on come Sam pick up," his tone of voice now full of desperation.

"Cullen," came the gruff voice.

"Sir it's me Booth. Look I need you to send some Agents over to Bones' apartment." There was nothing wrong about getting right to the point.

"Agent Booth just calm down, I can hardly hear you. Where are you? And why are you calling this early?"

"Sir this really is no time for twenty questions." He was aware that this was his boss he was talking to but when it came to the fact that Brennan's life may be at stake that was all he could think about. "That Emily Daniels, Sully's doctor from the institute... well she's dead sir." He heard a gasp from his boss before he continued "I think Sully has somehow escaped and now he's going after Bones."

"You still think that maniac is after Dr Brennan?"

"Yes Sir. He's obsessed with her and it's pretty obvious he has killed to get to her."

"Alright Booth i'll send someone around but I want you to contact me as soon as you know anything do I make mysef clear?"

"Yes sir." Safe in the knowlege that an agent would be soon at her apartment put his mind at ease, but only a little. _What if Sully had already gotten to her? What if they were too late? _His siren continued to wail as he sped faster and faster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan groggily awoke. Her head was spinning and she felt slightly nauseous. _Where am I? What happened? _As she steadily sat herself up memories came flooding back to the last time she had found herself in this exact position. That had been the start of a neverending nightmare one she had so wanted so much to forget. Unlike the last time though she found herself unrestrained and on a soft comfortable bed. As her eyes became more accustomed to the light she felt a slight awaying motion and she immediatley leapt out of the bed to the small window. _Oh God!_

Glad to see you're awake Temperance. How do you like your new home?"

Brennan had been so busy staring out at the open water with not a stretch of land anywhere in sight she shut out his voice completley. It wasn't like she felt like engaging in any kind of conversation with him anyway.

"I knew you'd like it. We can go anywhere we like now," he reminded her.

"Take me back you bastard!" She yelled. "Please!"

"Why want you want to do that? This is your home now Tempie. We have been given another chance to build a life together without any further interruptions."

"Booth will find me," she told him firmly.

He sat down beside her. "Temperance I know it will take some time getting used to all of this, but soon you'll accept this new life. Soon you'll forget all about Booth."

Brennan threw herself face down onto the bed sobbing violently into the sheets. "I love Booth," came her muffled cries.

Sully's face contorted in anger "Well you better get used to it Temperance. Booth isn't going to save you this time...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Obviously we all know Booth isn't going to rest until he finds her... i'll try to post the next chapter soon. Thanks and don't forget to review.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N Thanks for all my loyal reader and those who reviewed. A special thanks to Kairbear 1980 who was very observant and pointed out my error from the previous chapter. Yes they were meant to be staying at Booth's apartment and not Brennan's. Sorry about that but instead of all the changing around we'll just say they were at Brennan's apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 30

Booth repeatedly pushed the button for the elevator, but it was taking so long he decided to take the stairs instead. As he bounded up two at a time he try to push to the back of his mind those less formidable thoughts he had earlier, and tried to focus on the fact that the agents whom Cullen had promised to send over had already done their job and he was just worrying over nothing.

As he approached her floor and jogged along at high speed he could see things were not at all well. Cullen was stood outside, a grim appearance already present on his face. He was deep in conversation with another agent who was planted outside her door.

As soon as Cullen noticed Booth bounding down the hallway he stopped him abruptly as he tried to force his way into the apartment.

"Get out of my way sir I need to go in there." He was panicstricken, beads of sweat already forming on his forehead. _What the hell has happened?_

"Agent Booth. This is now a crime scene, so I think it's best if you don't compromise any of the evidence."

The word crime scene penetrated his very soul "Crime scene? What the hell are you talking about? Where's Bones?"

Cullen escourted him away from the doorway. "Booth," his boss said as he locked eyes with his. "When Agent Finn and Agent Martin arrived they found the door open, but upon further inspection they found her apartment to be empty."

"Empty?" Booth ruffled his hand through his hair not quite believing what Cullen was telling him.

"Yes Empty. Now there seems to be evidence of a struggle but other then that no blood or anything else was found to indicate she has been harmed, at least not here."

He choked back a sob "Is that supposed to make me feel better? It's Sully it's got to be. He has her."

"Now we don't know that for sure Booth, although I have recieved word that he didn't arrive at the institute this morning as planned. I was also informed that even though Dr Daniels was escourting him there, we still can't be sure he was the one who killed her."

"Well unfortunatley the only person who can verify that is lying in in a warehouse with a gaping bullethole in her chest."

"Booth try to stay calm, I have Agents scouring the area. I have set up road blocks in and out of the city. If he has indeed abducted Dr Brennan then he isn't getting of D.C."

Even though he appreciated his boss' assistance he knew that Sully wasn't stupid and had probably been planning this since he first got arrested. He wasn't going to make a mistake which was why Booth was more frightened then ever before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan lay there with nothing but the sound of the waves lapping against the side of the boat. She suddenly realized though that they were no longer moving, but rather stationary. Her mind though was still focused completley on how this could have happened to her ..again. _Where was Booth? Why wasn't he there? Why didn't he protect me? Why did he let this happen again?_ She was suddenly brought out of those thoughts by the sound of a key in the door to the cabin.

"I brought you some food," came the male voice in a softly, softly tone of voice.

"I don't want it," she replied turning her head away from him.

You've got to eat Temperance. You need to keep your strength up. I know you feel this anomicity towards me now, but soon you'll come to realize that i'm the only man you need."

Brennan sat there still motionless. The food he had brought her looked tempting but she was determined not to give him the satisfaction that she was giving in. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why do you think i'm doing this?" he asked simply.

"I don't know, maybe because you are a crazed sociopath who loves nothing more then torturing the people he is supposed to care about."

Sully placed the tray down on the edge of the bed "It was never meant to go that far Temperance. I never intended to hurt you the way I did. I guess I just wanted you all to myself, and it just felt like you had ruined my whole life with wanting to be with that poor, pathetic loser Booth.

"He is not a loser! He loves me, cares for me. He would never hurt me the way you have," she spat viciously.

Sully gently stroked her face. "Thats what he wants you to believe, but he'll leave you when he's bored of you. You'll just be another notch on his bedpost Tempie."

"You sonofabitch! He's not like that." And with that she lashed out at him, aiming for his already bruised nose.

He again anticipated her move and was all too ready to counter attack. He grabbed her wrist like he had done before and pinned it hard behind her back

"Ouch!" she screamed as he forced it further. When he felt the pain was enough he let go. "So what the hell are we doing on this boat? And what exactly are you planning to do with me now?"

"I haven't decided that yet. But dont worry. I will make sure you wont get bored," he cast her a delicious grin which was full of lust,

"You can get any of those dirty ideas out of your head right now," she scowled.

"Dear Temperance haven't you learned anything. It's not like you will have much of a choice." He picked up the tray and shoved it towards her. "Now eat!"

"I already told you I don't want it!" she exclaimed, and with one swoop she swiped it right out of his hands.

He could hardly contain his anger as the contents spilled all over the floor. "You bitch!" And he brought his hand down whipping it harshly across her face."

Brennan let out a wimper and before she knew what was happening Sully was roughly grabbing her hands and placing them in the handcuffs. He then proceeded to drag her up onto the deck.

"Let go of me!" She protested as he continued to grip her harshly.

Once on deck he slammed her hard against the side of the boat. "What do you say about a bath?"

"What!"

"You heard me..."

"Are you crazy?" Yet she could tell by his evil smile he was deadly serious. She peered down at the water which didn't look too enticing.

"Don't worry. This is going to be fun!"

"Please Sully... No!" She pleaded as Sully picked her up. She struggled desperatley in his arms but it was no use and in one swift quick movement he threw her into the cold water below.

The freezing water hit her like a ton of bricks. She struggled to the surface, but with her hands restrained in the handcuffs she was panicking like crazy.

"How is it in there?" Sully asked, smirking at the same time.

"Please Sully!" She gasped as she felt a surge of water entering her mouth.

"Oh Please Sully," he taunted, as he mimicked her desperate plea. "Maybe when you decide to be a little nicer to me I may decide to drag your ass out of there."

Her legs were beginning to numb and she hardly had the strength to pull herself up to the surface any longer. Just when she felt herself slipping under two strong arms lifted her from the water and layed her on the deck where she began coughing and spluttering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feeling helpless for the first time, Booth decided to contact Angela. It was only right she should know the severity of the current situation.

"Booth is everything okay?" She inquired as soon as he came on the line. She could tell something was wrong just from his tone of voice.

"No everything is not okay Ange. It's Bones she's missing."

"Missing?" Her head began swimming. _This can't be happening...not again_

"I think Sully has her," he declared.

Angela gasped in shock "No! No! Booth tell me it's not true. I mean it's not possible is it?"

"Sully was sheduled to be transported to Lakeview this morning, by that Dr Daniels."

Angela recognized that name all too well. "One of those doctors that managed to get Sully off."

"Yeah only she's dead and Sully is nowhere to be found, along with Bones."

"You gotta find her Booth. Sully is capable of anything." It didn't bear thinking about what he would do to her this time around.

"The FBI are fully involved this time, but they're doing everything officially, and by the book. I just think that they're just wasting time and that's why I need your help. Can you meet me at the lab in say twenty minutes."

"Yes of course," she agreed.

"Hey and bring Hodgins too.

"Sure we'll be there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So man what do you suppose we do?" Hodgins questioned as all three of them sat in Brennan's office.

"I just called Cullen. So far there has been no sightings of Sully. He definitely hasn't left the city." Booth informed the two squints.

"Oh god Booth, i'm so scared about what he could be doing to Brennan."

Hodgins took her in a comforting embrace "It's okay Ange. We just have to think about if it is indeed Sully who has her where he would have taken her."

Booth had the feeling that Hodgins too thought he was crazy in accusing Sully. "Not you too?"

"What?" The entomologist quizzed, slightly confused.

"Well maybe you should join the other imbeciles who think that i'm losing my mind," he growled angrily.

"This isn't helping!" Ange interjected. Watching them argue wasn't going to help them find Brennan.

In the silence of the office the ringing of Both's cellphone startled them all. "Booth."

"Booth this is Cullen. We found Emily's Daniels car abandoned out on Mayfair Hill. Inside we found two empty bottles of chlorform."

"That what he must have used on Bones. There is no way she would have gone with him willingly. Mayfair Hill did you say?"

"Yes there are plenty of old warehouses up there. I've sent a team of agents to check it out now."

"I'm coming too."

Angela waited patiently "Booth what is it? Did they find Brennan?"

"No, but they found a car that belonged to the doctor out on Mayfair Hill. There are plenty of places out there where he could be keeping her."

Hodgins didn't seem convinced "I just don't buy it."

"What was that?" Booth aske clearly rattled.

"Well don't you think that's a little odd. He abandons the car close to where he may be holding her."

Angela didn't understand what he was getting at either. "What are you saying?"

"I just think that Sully would be smarter then that." Watching the look of contempt on Booth's face made him reiterate his words "Look what i'm trying to say is I think it's a decoy. He leaves the car out there to throw us of his trail."

"We know he hasn't left the city." Booth then reminded them.

"Not by car anyway," Hodgins replied omniously.

"Then how?" Angela asked just as curious to know what her lover was saying.

"Come on bug boy spit it out. I haven't got all day," Booth announced impatiently.

"How about by boat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Don't worry Booth will be on the scene next chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

Brennan lay there in the foetal position shivering, now even more scared then ever of what Sully was actually capable of.

"Temperance it's okay," he reassured her. "I wouldn't have let you drown, what would be the point of that? All this would have been for nothing." He reached down to unlock the handcuffs, seeing how exhausted she was he knew she wouldn't put up any more of a struggle.

Her teeth were chattering and quite frankly she didn't even have the energy to fight him. Sully wrapped her up in his arms rocking her back and forth, aiming to share his body heat.

"W-Why?" She stuttered, weakly

"Because I love it when you are so weak and defenceless,d it really turns me on. It also allows me to be the hero who rescues the damsel in distress." After his explanation to her he reached down to pick her up. "Now lets get you back down below before you catch pneumonia."

Just as he was about to grab her she spotted a filleting knife, it was hiding under some riggin just inches from her. She just managed to get her hand on it before Sully began dragging her below. He placed her on the bed and then hurried out to fetch some blankets.

Brennan hid the knife under the mattress. This way she would know exactly where it was if she needed it.

Sully arrived back in with a couple of warm blankets and he instantly wrapped them around her. "Just let me take care of you," he said firmly. "And I won't have to cause you any further harm."

Brennan turned away, trying to avoid any eye contact. She continued to shiver violently, even under the warmth of the blankets, which only fuelled him into making his next suggestion.

"I think you ought to take off those wet clothes don't you? Here let me help you." He reached for her shirt but not before she slapped his hand away in disgust

"Don't you dare touch me. Do you hear me just don't!"

"You'll catch your death if you remain in them," he stated matter of factly.

"I'd rather be dead then have you remove them!" She spat, now backing herself away from his grasp.

Sully's face contorted in anger. "I don't care what you say the clothes are coming off!" He grabbed her arms but she resisted defiently. "He slapped her hard as he continued wrestling the remainder of her clothing. He now had time to appreciate her body once again. _God she is so beautiful_. "Now if you'd prefer i'll let you continue with the rest, meaning the underwear. Unless of course you've changed your mind," he grinned maliciously.

"I can manage!" She knew he was taunting her and it was certainly working.

"You're really no fun are you? Maybe I can liven you up," he joked touching her leg.

"I said don't touch me!" She screamed thrashing out with her legs, then she went to grab for the knife but before she had a chance to get a grip on it she felt a sharp pain then her vision blurred and there was darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know maybe don't we should inform the FBI about this. I mean they could be wasting valuable resources looking in the wrong place." Hodgins had decided to bring this to Booth's attention as they were now driving madly across town towards the marina. As soon as the entomologist had come up with his theory Booth had bolted out the lab and Angela and himself had trailed along after him.

"Not now Hodgins," Booth yelled as he continued weaving in and out of the rush hour traffic. The sound of horns blaring was causing Angela to wince.

"Booth can you please be a little more careful. If we crash and die who is going to save Brennan?" Angela inquired as she held onto the edge of the seat.

Hearing her pleas he slowed down slightly but not slow enough for Angela's liking. Another car came within inches of the vehicle and she let out another high pitched squeal.

As they came to a halt at the marina, Booth clambered out of his suv followed by Angela and Hodgins. As they raced down to the rows of presigious boats and yachts an overwhelming feeling of deja vu washed over Angela. She remebered all too well the last time they were here, but at least they had managed to find out some information the last time. On this occasion they had nothing.

Hodgins stopped dead at the place they had found Sully's boat moored the previous time, but now it was empty.

"Are you sure it was here?" Booth snapped as he ruffled his hand through his hair, obviously frustrated.

"Yep this was definitley where we found it." Hodgins replied now seeing the diappointment now present on Booth's face.

Angela began to sob "If he's taking her out on his boat how will we ever find them?"

Hodgins comforted her whilst addressing Booth "Look man I really think it's time to contact your people now."

Booth paced along the jetty competley ignoring him. He was clearly thinking up a plan but what.

"BOOTH! Angela shouted in an attempt to gain the agents attention. "You're the FBI agent here Booth. What do we do?"

"We need a boat," he then spluttered now a little more hopeful.

"Where do we get a boat Booth? Angela quizzed. "Unless you're planning on stealing one." She took a look around realizing they were amongst alot of boats. "Well take your pick." She was joking but she could see Booth was actually contemplating it.

Hodgins rubbed his hands together smiling, "I like that idea it's such a bad thing to do."

Angela slapped him. "Be serious Jack."

"Hodgins? Don't you have a boat to add to all those fancy cars you own?" Booth asked as the thought came to him.

"Unfortunatley no, at least not here in D.C. However I do know someone who maybe able to help."

"Well lets hear it?

Angela stepped in. "We can't be expected to go after Sully alone, we need help. Why don't we call the coast guard? We'll have a better chance of finding them if we have more help." It was a long shot convincing them but she knew she was right.

"Heres the deal then. Hodgins you help get us a boat and i'll call Cullen, and tell him the situation." Booth was just glad he able to keep the rest of the squint squad happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan awoke to find she had been redressed in a pair of jog bottoms and sweat top. It was plain and boring but she guessed it felt comfortable. Her head was thumping and for some strange reason she couldn't recall what had happened after Sully had tried to drown her. She didn't have time to ponder though as the door unlocked and she came face to face with her nightmare once again.

"Tempie how are you feeling? I hope you like the clothes? I'm sorry they are... well less appealing but they were the only things readily available."

Her head was still slightly swimming "What did you do to me?" She growled.

"Well you were being very uncooperative so I just gave you a mild sedative to knock you out." He could see how she was looking at him as if seeking more of the truth "Don't worry yourself sweetheart. I didn't do anything else," he reassured her. Even though i'm sure coming from him she wouldn't believe it.

"I'll never be yours Sully. You know that don't you? Whatever you plan on doing to me you'll never get away with it."

Thats where you're wrong. As I told you once before Booth isn't going to come and rescue you this time. Now tonight i'll be cooking something special for us. I'll also be cracking out some of my finest wine, just for you. Once you get in the mood you'll be thinking of nothing else but how you want to be with me."

"Don't bet on it.," she snarled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hodgins had made the call and now they just had to wait for his associate to show.

Keeping his part of the agreement Booth had made his call to Cullen who was a little annoyed that one of his agents had decided to take matters in his own hands once again. He had argued with Booth there was simply not enough sufficient evidence to prove Sully had taken Brennan anywhere by boat.

"Look sir! It's pretty obvious he hasn't left the city by car because your guys would have seen him right? Booth argued back. "This maybe the only lead we have."

Cullen relented "Okay Agent Booth i'll get in touch with the authorities to see if we can get a boat out to search, but i'm warning you if this turns out to be another dead end i'll have your ass."

"Yes sir," Booth replied anxiously. He just had to hope this was going to lead them to Sully

"I'll raise a chopper too, that will be the only way we'll get a proper location," the deputy director then told him.

"Thanks sir."

"Agent Booth no heroics this time. You just let us handle things alright?"

Booth agreed but as soon as he put his phone away he was already alerting Hodgins if he had gotten through to his contact.

"He said he'll be here in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Angela asked.

"He has a very fast car," Hodgins smirked.

As a matter of fact it was less then ten minutes later when they were approached by a short chubby man dressed in a black suit. Both Angela and Booth watched Hodgins greet him. After some indepth conversation they shook hands then Hodgins jogged back over holding up some keys "Come on lets go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan lay there her mind somewhere, anywhere but where she was. Sully had completley lost it, not that he hadn't the last time, but this time she was in the middle of the ocean with no help in sight. She cried silently into the pillow. She would give anything to be back at Booth's side, in his arms, his warm embrace. It was true she had felt some resentment towards him for putting her in this precarious position. Now though she would give anything for him to come rushing through that door, taking her in his arms and telling her it was going to be alright.

Sully had the night all planned out. He would wine and dine her then once he had claimed his victory he would kill her. Yes kill her. It hadn't been on his agenda at first, but he knew whilst she was by his side Booth and the whole FBI would never give up looking for her. This way he would be able to dump her body in the sea and then make a quick getaway. He could be on the other side of the world before they even found her. Sully relished in the moment her body would wash up. He could only imagine the pain Booth would feel, but hey it would never erase the pain he had suffered...ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dun dun dun what a horrible plan will Booth make it in time to save our Brennan?


	32. Chapter 32

A/N Thanks for all your reviews it really means alot. This chapter does contain strong language (couple times) and some sexual violence NOT GRAPHIC OR EXPLICIT.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 32.

"What the hell is that?" Booth cursed when Hodgins made his way over to the boat he had been blessed with."

"It's a speed boat Booth," Angela interjected, addressing him as if he was a small child.

"Yeah I can see that Angela. What I mean is this isn't the kind of boat I had in mind." He was hoping for something a little less conspicious. This boat has been painted the color of the star spangled banner.

"I would prefer it if you called it a cruiser," Hodgins reminded him. "and the whole stars and stripe thing... well Lenny," referring to his associate who had kindly leant them the boat "is very patriot. He also lives in the fast lane as so to speak. Fast cars, fast boats.. well you get my drift. Take it or leave it."

Boat stepped onto the boat. It was quite luxurious he had to admit and did seem to be equipped with all the necessary sea worthy equipment. Flares, lifejackets, flashlights and most importantly a radio. "Well at least I can get in touch with Cullen, keep him in the loop like he wanted, and hopefully once the chopper is able to get a fix on their location we'll be onto that sonovabitch."

"Angela put this on," Hodgins insisted handing her the orange lifejacket.

"I'm fine Hodgins. The most impotant thing is finding Brennan." She couldn't bear to imagine what she was going through at this moment. They all knew what Sully had put her through the last time and it was most probable that he was doing the same to her this time.

"Give me the keys Hodgins?" Booth asked in a tone that sounded more like a request.

"No way man. I've been entrusted with this beauty and there is no way i'm letting a reckless FBI agent handle it, uh uh."

This was no time for this entomologist to rub him up the wrong way. "Just give me the keys bug boy."

Angela could see Booth reach for his gun and suddenly became anxious. There was no way Booth would ever shoot Hodgins but the temper that was beginning to show said he could come close. "Give him the keys Jack. We can snuggle up in the back."

Hodgins smiled for a second, and although the offer did sound inviting but he stood his ground. "I'm not handing them over."

"Hand them over or i'll shoot you." He wasn't serious, how could he be. Hodgins had really come through for him,but he couldn't help shake him up a little and it worked."

Hodgins relented and threw the keys to Booth. "Just make sure we get it back to Lenny in one piece."

"You have my word."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so Lasagne wasn't exactly esquisite especially what was to be her last meal, but he could hardly cook anything that romantic considering he hadn't really had time to do shopping after his little getaway. That would have been far too dangerous, but he'd settle for the nice vintage bottle of wine he had been saving for a special moment, and this was going to be a special moment.

Brennan slid her hand underneath the mattress just to check the position of the knife. _Still there ..good. What does Sully think he is going to accomplish? Does he think I am going to play happy families with him. _She shook her head as she gripped the hilt of the knife. Sully had put her and Booth through unimaginable hell, but to use the knife on him well she wasn't sure she could do that. In fact she hoped she wouldn't have to do it. Instead she prayed that someone was looking for her, she prayed that someone was Booth. She needed him now more then ever. _Booth where are you?_ She began sobbing again until she heard the footsteps outside her door and she quickly wiped the tears with the back of her hand. She would be damned if she would show him how vulnerable she felt.

Sully had poured the wine and checked again on the lasagne. Satisfied it was all coming along nicely he had stepped down to her cabin, he was just at the door when he heard the sound of a chopper flying overhead. Deciding to ignore it for the time being he continued on. He was about to make her last night on this earth memorable. "Hey Tempie," he greeted as he walked through the door. He could tell she had been crying it was useless for her to try and hide it. "Now now why are you so upset? You couldn't have missed me that much," he smirked.

Brennan didn't say anything. Why waste her breath on this poor excuse for a human being.

"If you don't want to talk then thats fine, but dinner is almost ready and you are going to join me."

She made no attempt to move. So he had no choice but to forceably remove her from the bed. "You would think by now you'd be used to doing as your told. Maybe you like the pain, or maybe you like the feel of my touch," he sneered as he pushed her towards the main quarters. "Sit!" He ordered shoving her harshy into the chair.

"So whats for dinner?" She asked.

"Oh you do know how to talk then." He layed the plate in front of her. "Sorry darling it may not be quite up to your expectations but its the best I could do."

It was in her opinion very poorly made. The cheese looked like it had been charcoaled and the smell made her urge "I'm not eating that!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" His face now brimming with anger.

"Are you deaf? I said i'm not eating that," she repeated herself.

_Insolent, ungrateful bitch. _I just made this for you so you will reward me with the same courtesy." His tone was so vicious she honestly believed he was going to burst a blood vessel.

Brennan eat a mouthful but then instantly spat it back on her plate "That really is not appetising."

Sully stalked towards her and with no warning he gripped her tightly around the neck "You are going to eat it!"

"P-Please S-Sully d-dont," she gasped as she fought furiously under his strong grip.

He picked up the fork and began forcefeeding her."

Brennan almost choked a couple of times so he washed it down with some wine. "Here, it's a little early for you to be dying on me."

Brennan's eyes widened in shock. "Sully please."

After her plate was empty he sat himself down only to find that his was now stone cold. "GREAT NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE. IT'S RUINED. He picked up the plate and threw it against the wall seeing the contents slide down the walls and decorate the floor. He fumbled around in a drawer on a cabinet and pulled out a gun and efficiently loaded it.

He was more angrier then she had seen him. Once she saw the gun she knew he was serious. _No! not again._ She leapt up from the chair and made a dash for the door. He was going to shoot her again and this time she most likely wouldn't be so lucky.

"Sully no!" She yelled as he grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her back. Her neck snapped back and she screamed in agony.

"SHUT UP!" Sully shoved her towards the steps but he miscaluclated where her footing was and as he let go Brennan lost her balance and fell backwards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth brought the boat to a halt. "This is useless they could be anywhere," he said in a less then satisfied tone. "Hodgins see if the radio is working now."

Hodgins had already tried the radio, but for some unknown reason he couldn't get a signal. There was more crackling, but this time he managed to get someone on the other end. "I got something Booth,"

"See if you can alert the coastguard, tell them we're with the FBI, give them our location."

It was getting darker by the second aand becoming increasingly harder to see a few feet in front of them. He scanned the controls seeing if he could find any kind of floodlight. "This looks good," and with a flick of the switch he had light. Once he had some light to guide him he continued on.

Angela went below. It had been freezing on board and she pined for warmth. What could she really do besides go over in her mind the least happiest of scenarios over and over again. They had been so vivid she coud hardly believe her mind was capable of thinking such horrid things. _Just as long as none of then turn out to be true._

Hodgins had managed to finally raise communication with the coastguard who told him that a boat had already been launched with a certain deputy director Cullen on board. It was already on it's way to their location.

"What?" Quizzed Booth after Hodgins informed him of the news. "Cullen is on his way too?"

"Sure looks that way," the entomlogist concurred.

"Just great! He was about to say something else when the radio started up again and Hodgins answered. He listened intensively to the information he was given. It was at least good news. "Hey Booth the chopper spotted a boat a few miles east of here."

Booth smiled "Well lets go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan sat up a little concussed and dazed but otherwise unhurt. Sully had taken this opportunity to grab a bottle of tequila and now swigged from the bottle. "Oh Temperance things could have been much more simpler if you had just come away with me in the first place. When I asked you, you could have said yes. Then past events would never have had to happen."

She wasn't about to go into the whole reason for staying thing, she was tired of explaining that, besides he had already made up his mind why she stayed and that was because of Booth.

He took another mouthful from the bottle and offered it to her. "Here have a drink."

She pushed it away "No!"

"You really are a quite the little nun aren't you?" He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room she last in and threw her onto the bed. "Well i'm afraid the time has come to get what I want and then i'll be free and so will you."

Brennan knew exactly what he wanted, well he wasn't going to get it. "What do you mean free? You're going to let me go?" She had no choice but to keep him talking.

"Well something like that," he mumbled. "Now here have a drink you'll put up less of a fight if you're stoned, and it'll sure make it alot on easier on me." He began nuzzling on her neck, sucking biting.

"No, please don't," Brennan pleaded. Sully could hear the fear in her voice but instead he just laughed. He pushed her down on the bed and forced the tequila down her throat. He kept pouring it down only removing it when she began coughing, choking and spluttering.

Brennan fought will all she had but with the concussion she had sustained before and the amount of alcohol she was now being forced to consume, everything was becoming a blur.

Sully took the bottle away and slapped her cheek a few times "Tempie, Tempie had enough yet?" Just for good measure he gave her another mouthful before settling the bottle beside the bed, along with gun.

Brennan found herself experiencing slight drowiness The room was spinning and she felt numb all over. Her eyes were getting heavy and the next thing she was aware of was a heavy weight on top of her. "Get off me!" She yelled.

"Not this time Tempe. Unfortunatley for you Booth can't save you this time. Soon you'll be sleeping with the fishes and i'll be on the otherside of the world."

"Sully you don't know what you're doing," she mumbled deliriously.

"Oh yes I do," he said evilly as he pulled off her pants discarding them to the side of the bed.

Brennan closed her eyes but not before she felt a seering pain that rocketed through her. It brought tears to her eyes and even in her weakened state she knew what was happening.

Sully just laughed maliciously. "Gotta give it you Tempe this is the best ride ever." Suddenly though his ears pricked up as he heard the sound of the engine from another boat which seemed to be nearing. _Don't tell me Booth finally found me. _"Fuck!" As he was temporarily interrupted Brennan thought about the knife lurking under the bed, and as he lifted himself from her she was able to squirm closer to the edge of the bed and get a hold of the handle. She held it away from his line of vision as Sully turned to her. "That fucking boyfriend of yours never gives up does he? He always has to ruin everything. Well if I can't have you he won't either. He grabbed for the gun lying beside the bed.

Brennan although still groggy was quicker to react and as he pointed the gun at her she plunged the blade deep into him.

"Ahhhh!" Sully screamed in pain as he glanced down at the knife protruding from his stomach "What have you done?" he murmered gasping for a breath.

Brennan didn't hesitate, she got up from the bed hastily grabbing for the pants and slipped them back on. She then staggered towards the door and found hersel half stumbling up the stairs and onto the deck where she leant against the side taking in some deep breaths. Although everything was still a blur she could just make out an outline of another vessel which seems to be drawing closer and closer. She flung her arms up in the air screaming for help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey over there!" Hodgins shouted at Booth as he saw the boat clearly in the distance.

Angela who had heard the commotion above deck joined them to see what was going on. "Did you find her? Have you found Brennan?"

Hodgins took Angela's hand and gripped it tighty for some kind of reassurance. "Looks like we found Sully's boat. We just have to pray Dr Brennan is safe."

Booth could think of nothing else but reaching the boat. He grabbed a flashlight and aimed it in the direction of the other boat. "Bones!" He yelled. "Hodgins take over."

Brennan had never felt so relieved as the boat was now only a few feet away. _Booth _She silently assured herself. She waved her arms up again but not before she felt a hand snaking around her waste and her assailant spun her around.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sully growled. His hands and shirt were covered in blood. In his other hand he had the knife and attempted to stab her.

Brennan grabbed his hand and began wrestling him for it. Sully forced her futher into the side and she had to lean backwards as she fought to avoid the knife cutting into her flesh.

"What the hell is going on?" Angela squealed. They had looked on nervously att he fight that was ensuing. "GET ME CLOSER!" Booth commanded. He took out his gun. If he needed to take a shot then he wouldn't hesitate.

"Hey Booth!" Now that Booth was on the scene he couldn't help but taunt Booth with some final information "I just want you to know that Tempe here is the best screw i've ever had. You'll never get to experience her like I have. What d'ya say about that? She's tainted now Booth, damaged goods even." He was hoping the agent would fall for it. It would make him feel a hell of a lot better making Booth believe it even if it wasn't the whole truth.

"If you think by telling me that i'm going to just throw her away like a piece of trash then your clearly mistaken. I love her asshole. Do you hear me I love you Temperance."

"I love you too Booth."

"Shut up!" Sully snapped viciously "Come on Booth take a shot, but be careful you wouldn't want to hit your precious girlfriend."

"Booth just shoot..please." Brennan pleaded, her voice trembling with fear.

Angela was biting her nails. Booth was a good shot, he was a sniper, he wouldn't miss she was sure of it. "Do it Booth!"

Sully turned Brennan around one arm was clutched tighlty around her neck chokehold, the other held the knife to her throat. "What are you waiting for take your best shot lover boy," howled Sully again.

Booth aimed the gun as he heard backup arriving in the distance. He cocked the trigger and a loud shot rang out. He watched as if in slow motion Sully fall forward into Brennan. He heard two groans of pain, one from Sully, the other he had realized had come from her. _I didn't hit her did I?_

Sully never thought for a second Booth would have taken the shot, not when Brennan was at risk, but he had, and as the bullet plunged deep into his shoulder tearing at flesh he knew he needed to have one last act of revenge. He took the knife away from throat and stabbed it into her back.

Brennan yelled out as she felt the blade enter deep into her body. She could feel the blood instantly oozing down her back and she felt nauseous and faint.

Feeling weak and disorientated himself Sully had fallen foward into her, the momentum causing them both to fall over the side and into the dark murky waters below.

Booth atched helplessly as they both fell into the water. "No Bones!"

Angela screamed in her top girly voice "Oh my god Bren!" She raced to the edge looking for her any sign of her position.

Booth hadn't wasted a second he had dived over the edge swimming madly to the spot where they had fallen. He ducked under the water but soon surfaced with no success.

Hodgins took Angela in his arms "Booth will find her Ange, she'll be fine.

Booth was excited when he got a hold of an arm but as he dragged it above the surface it turned out to be Sully. "You bastard," he could only say to the unconscious body. He dived down again searching for a glimpse of Brennan. He was in luck when he got a hold of some clothing, as he grabbed for more he was able to distinctly tell it was her. He dragged her towards the cruiser where Hodgins eagarly awaited. As soon as he got a sighting on them he leant over and hauled the limp anthropologist on board. Booth quickly pulled himself up and attended to Brennan. Her clothes were waterlogged and now blood began mixing with the liquid pooling the deck.

"Is she okay?" Angela asked frantically.

Booth checked her over but it became very obvious she wasn't breathing...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N don't worry i'm not about to kill of Brennan., but Sully can't say if i'm going to save his sorry ass.What do you guys think?


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33.

"I think I hear another boat," Hodgins stated as he genuinely heard the other vessel in close proximity.

Angela who had been half focused on Booth's actions and the words Hodgins were spurting out reached down for the box of distress flares. "Here Jack set one of these off, it'll let them know where we are."

Hodgins quickly took charge of the flares and without hesitation he lit one up and let it whizz into the air. He watched as it exploded like a firework in the night sky, although he knew this was no celebration.

Angela then dropped to her knees beside where Booth was frantically searching for an signs of life from Brennan. He began shaking her gently whilst coaxing her to wake.

"Bones! Come on Bones wake up, please." Upon not recieving a response he brought his ear down closer to her mouth listening for any sounds of breathing. He could feel a knot forming in his stomach after realizing there was none. Moving two fingers to her neck he felt for a pulse. _No pulse, shit! This is bad. Right Seeley think, you remember CPR. Come on you can do it, just like how you were taught._ It was something he never thought he would have to administer and certainly not on his partner, best friend, the love of his life.

"Booth, please don't let her die!" Angela pleaded as she grabbed her best friends cold, limp hand. Blood was still spilling out from underneath the anthropologist's back and it was only then that the artist was aware of the full severity of the situation. "Oh god Booth she's bleeding really bad."

Although Booth could hear Angela's wretched pleas he had to focus on the task at hand and that was resuscitating Brennan. Tilting her head back and pinching her nose closed he wrapped his lips over hers and let out a deep breath forcing precious air into her lungs. Then he put both hands, one on top of the other and pushed down five times onto her chest

Angela squeezed Brennan's hand in the hope Booth was successful, but quickly lowered her head when she was left with no encouraging movement. "Please sweetie, please wake up."

Hodgins yelled when he saw two coast guard rescue boats speeding towards the cruiser. He began waving his arms desperatley to aid gaining their attention. "Booth it looks like help has arrived."

Although Booth sighed a sign of relief he knew he still had a woman lying in front of him, her life ebbing away with every passing moment. "Come on Bones, you can't leave me you just can't. How can I go on without you?" He gave her another two breaths and another five chest compressions, then stroked her wet, matted hair as he waited. Booth sobbed into her soaked top when it became evident his attempts at CPR were clearly not working. He prayed like he had never prayed before. He prayed to god not for her to be taken from him.

The next voice he heard was Angela's again. "What the hell are you doing Booth?"

"Angela please," Booth snapped. He was cold and tired and he could barely feel his hands now.

"You can't give up Booth, you have to save her. She would never give up on you Booth, now show her the same courtesy." It wasn't her intention to show him such hostility but the strain was definitely beginning to show.

Her words touched his very soul and in one last ditch attempt he began another round of resuscitation. This time the heavans opened and must have been shining down on him because as he slumped back down panting heavily a small gurgle alerted him. He immediately reached forward turning her head to one side thus allowing her to cough up the excess water that had saturated her lungs. He cupped her face, smiling. "Bones, thank god."

"Sir let us through," he heard a gruff voice order as he was approached by a tall, burly man dressed in a orange suit. He was accompanied by another shorter male who firmly moved him out of the way and began attending to Brennan.

Booth didn't want to leave her side, but something inside was telling him to let them do their job. "Be careful she has a knife wound to her lower back." The man nodded and continued attending to her.

"Agent Booth," came the next familiar voice.

_Great just what I need. _He looked up to see Cullen standing there a solemn look on his face. "Agent Booth? What the ..." but he was cut short by Angela.

"Look FBI boss guy. Booth has just almost lost the love of his life after that bastard agent of yours nearly killed her, so what I don't think he needs right now is a third degree lecture from you." _Oh my god did I just say that?_

Hodgins who on hearing his lover stand up to the deputy director of the FBI stifled a laugh. _Way to go Angie._

Cullen stood there stunned to the core. _This talk could only be from a goddamn squint. _Deciding to ignore her disrespectful behavior for now he turned his attention to Booth. "Is this true?"

"Yes sir. I arrived to find Sully on his boat, holding a knife on Bones. The rage in his eyes told me he meant to kill her. I grabbed for my weapon and aimed it at him."

"Did you have reason to believe Dr Brennan was in immediate danger? Did you fire the first shot?"

_What kind of question is that? _Well he had a knife to her throat sir. What was I supposed to do? wait until he had slit her throat. Yes I took the first shot, it hit Sully in the left shoulder. I heard the screams and then they both fell overboard. That bastard had still managed to stab her even after I had put a bullet in him. I jumped in immedialtely after them, but I was only focused on saving one person, and that was my Bones."

"Where is Sullivan now?"

"Lost him sir, but quite honestly I don't care if that sonovabitch ends up as shark bait." It wasn't a secret and Cullen should know better then to question his actions. Sully had already caused them so much suffering he would be damned if would let him cause anymore.

The other rescue boat came up alongside them. A fellow FBI agent began engaging in a short conversation with Cullen. "Sir we recovered a body I think it's Sullivan."

"What is his condition?" Cullen asked.

"I'm afraid he's dead sir." Cullen nodded unsure though of how to take the news. "Get him transported back to the boat, then contact the coastguard station, inform them that we need an ambulance on standby once we arrive back to shore.

Booth, Hodgins and Angela stood there as they heard the words 'dead' and neither one of them uttered a single word. They didn't have to, each of them was aware what the other one was thinking.

"The man who had been attending to Brennan stood up and began barking orders at Cullen. "We need to get the casualty back asap, she's hypothermic and going into shock."

Cullen nodded "Her name is Dr Temperance Brennan and I want her given the best possible care." He then smiled at Booth who likewise returned the gesture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later.

"Bones can you hear me?" Booth had refused to leave her side ever since she had been brought come out of surgery at the hospital. Angela had thankfully retrieved some clean clothes for him which he had been truly grateful for. The doctors had told him she was going to be unconscious for a while yet. The wound to her back was deep, but luckily had missed any vital organs, although she had still lost a significant amount of blood. They were unable to tell as yet whether or not she had suffered any brain damage from the lack of oxygen to her brain, but all Booth was thankful for was that she was still alive.

He had no idea what had happened on the boat with Sully, and quite frankly he didn't want to know, unless she herself offered up the information herself he wouldn't probe her for it. Although Sully's taunts still echoed around in his mind he had to think positively that they were just more vicious lies.

Angela had come to visit whenever non relatives were allowed but she had been exhausted and Hodgins had since taken her home. Now as Booth sat there at her bedside listening to the steady bleep of the heart monitor he couldn't help but be glad Sully was dead. They would both be safe in the knowledge that he could never hurt her again.

"Hey baby," he said gripping her hand again. "When you get out of this place i'm taking you on a long romantic vacation, somewhere a million miles from here." _Well maybe not literally, but at least some idyllic hideaway beach resort in the middle of the Indian ocean._ "We won't have to worry about anything but indulging in some 'you and me' time." He chuckled to himself at the thought of spending some quality time alone with her. He continued talking to her until he yawned and then dozed off, only waking when he heard the unsettling sound of the heart monitor bleeping erratically. "Bones!"

Brennan's eyes flew open and in her dazed and confused state of mind she could just make out the blurry figure hovering over her. She screamed out. "GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She flung her arms out as if to push him away.

Booth grabbed her arms "Bone's it's me Booth. It's Seeley, it's alright your safe now."

She wretched her arms out of his grasp consequently ripping the iv line from her hand. The bleeping became so abnormal that alarms sounded sending in two nurses who subsequently tried to move the agent aside.

"Sir, please you're going to need to leave."

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING!" his tone was harsh and business like. "Bones please it's me."

"Don't touch me don't you ever touch me!" She yelled at him.

"Sir!" the nurse shrieked.

Booth reluctantly moved towards the door biting his nails, watching in horror as they settled her back down. _What the hell was that? What has that bastard done to her?.._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Okay after what Sully put them through I decided to kill him off. I mean even if he was in jail, it would always be a constant reminder that he is alive and could come after them again.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N There will be one more chapter after this one and sadly I won't be able to update until after the holidays. This chapter won't have much unpleasantness between B+B. because Brennan can't really feel bad towards Booth he is after all her savior. Anyway Happy Holidays to everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 34.

Booth waited nervously outside her room. A female doctor had since gone in only adding to Booth's worry. With one hand leaning on his hip he ruffled the other through his hair. He hadn't slept properly since they brought her in two days ago, and now as he rubbed his chin he winced as to how rough it felt.

He was now so afraid for her. Afraid that she would lose the control she was so used to having, that he knew she needed as if it were a lifeline. Sully had done quite a number on her he was aware of that, but just thinking about how she had reacted towards him, he had to admit he was scared to death. _I would never...could never hurt her. _That much he would reassure himself of.

Ten minutes later and the nurses and doctor emerged from her room, the doctor had a solemn look evident on her face as she addressed him. "Mr Booth. I'm Dr Lisa Andrews. I am going to be in charge of Dr Brennan's care whilst she remains here.

The exhausted looking agent looked up at her. "How is she?"

"I'm afraid we had to heavily sedate her. She seemed to have been experiencing a psychotic episode. It is very common in the case of severe trauma like she has been subjected to."

Booth looked down at his hands as they trembled. "She didn't want me to touch her. I'm her boyfriend yet it was as if she was afraid of me."

The doctor nodded sympathetically "I'm afraid in the case of sexual assault even a male who the victim has been particularly close to like in this case can sometimes remind them of the person who violated them." She cast him a small endearing, rather comforting smile. "Try to understand that." She then strolled off down the hall alongside the other two nurses.

Booth's heart missed a beat as he swallowed hard _Sexual assault! So Sully wasn't taunting me for nothing after all. _It was then the awful truth hit him and he bolted after Dr Andrews tapping her on the shoulder.

"Yes Mr Booth."

"Are you trying to tell me Temperance was raped."

The doctor explained to him further. "It is standard procedure in these cases to do a rape kit, but as yet we haven't had the results back. There was however some significant degree of bruising to indicate such an assault may have taken place."

_Sully had a lucky escape. He wouldn't have wanted to endure what I would have put him through._ "I need to get back in there, she needs me."

Look she won't be awake for several hours yet," Dr Andrews snapped. She eyed his dishevelled appearance. "Maybe you should go home and get some rest. Dr Brennan is going to be here for a while longer yet."

_Rest! is she serious? _"With all due respect I can't rest, at least not until I know she is going to be alright."

She sympathized deeply. "Well I suppose it would be alright, but when she wakes up it will be entirely her decision whether or not she would want you to be there. Do you understand?"

He blinked as a tear began to fall. "Yes." He then thanked her and re-entered the room. Now he understood why she had freaked out when he tried to touch her. "Oh god baby," he whispered as he leant down to kiss her.

Booth had so desperatley wanted for it not to be the truth when Sully had told him those things. He tried to push those awful thoughts to the back of his mind. Now it seemed after all the heartache and suffering Sully had finally got what he wanted from her. He was determined though this wasn't going to change a thing. None of this was her fault. "I love you Temperance. I really do."

Angela had dashed back to the hospital as soon as soon she had rested and eaten a full meal. Hodgins was in tow, he needed to make sure Angela got all the support she required too.

Booth had talked to her for a while before he dozed off. He was only startled when there was a knock on the door. "Mr Booth?"

It was another young nurse "Excuse me Mr Booth. I have a Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins out here. They say they're with you."

"I'll be right out," he yawned.

Angela sat there in a state of shock as Booth began to tell her exactly what had happened when she had last left the hospital. He wasn't sure about discussing anything else with her, but then he figured being as she was female she could relate to her situation alot easier then he ever could.

"What if she doesn't trust me ever again?"

Angela took his hand "If what happened to her is true, it was probably due to the fact that in her mind she was still on that boat being terrorized by that sick maniac. You know as well as I do that she trusts you with her life Booth, and that's something that will never change."

He wanted so much to believe her. "You didn't see the way she looked at me. It was like she hated me."

Hodgins stepped in and put a comforting hand on his shoulder "Give her time man, give her time. First let her concentrate on healing from the physical wounds, there will be plenty of time therafter to help her deal with the mental wounds.

Booth gave him an assuring nod and Angela felt nothing but admiration for her lover. He really did come up trumps sometimes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been more than eight hours later and Brennan was still sleeping soundly. One of the nurses from earlier had been extremely goodwilled and gone against hospital policy by allowing all three of them in her room together.

Angela had cried the whole time she was there. Her heartfelt sobs sent chills down Booth's spine. "She is going to be okay isn't she Booth?"

Booth nodded. "Of course she is Bones is the strongest woman I know."

"They had all been busy chatting none of them had been aware that Bennan had finally aroused from her drug induced slumber. "Angela," came her first slurred words as she slowly opened her eyes and shuffled about in the bed.

Booth felt a pang of jealousy hit him. His stomach tightened at the thought she hadn't called for him first._ Get a grip Seeley. Angela is her best friend and a woman no less. It would make sense she would rather converse with her._

"Yeah sweetie im here," she answered, gently stroking her forehead.

"Where am I?" Brennan whispered in a low voice as she licked her lips which were dry and chapped.

"Your in the hospital Bren," Angela then informed her. She brought the cup with the straw closer to her mouth so she could sip some water.

"Why?" she inquired as she let her gaze fall to the two other males in her room. "Booth, Hodgins."

Booth moved to the edge of her bed "What is it baby?" He smiled at her glad that she was actually acknowledging him without malice this time.

"It hurts. Why does it hurt?"

Before Booth had a chance to talk Angela interrupted "Do you remember what happened sweetie?"

Brennan paused as if searching her smart brain for answers. "I was on a boat. I was..with Sully." The heart monitor showed an increase in her heartrate and Booth tried to calm her.

"Bones it's okay we don't have to talk about this now."

"No!" she swatted his hand away "I did something." As she fought desperatley for answers tears began to well "T-The knife... I r-remember the knife. Oh god I killed him... I stabbed Sully. There was so much blood." She looked down at her hands noticing how clean they were."

Dr Andrews entered the room a little shellshocked at the amount of people occupying the room. She ignored it for now as she approached the bedside. "Dr Brennan how are you feeling?" She began to check her vitals then finally asked. "How is the pain?"

It was clear that Brennan was uncomfortable. "It still hurts."

The doctor nodded. "It is to be expected, but we can increase your morphine dosage. It may make you feel rather lethargic though."

"That's okay," she agreed in almost a whisper

Once Dr Andrews was done she gestured for Booth to come talk with her outside.

"Yeah sure." Booth bit his nails anxiously

"What is is? Booth quizzed just eager to get back in there as soon as possible.

"I've just recieved the results back from the rape kit, and unfortunately they were inconclusive. There is still a strong possibility that she was assaulted but if she was we weren't able to find any evidence to use against the perpertrator."

Booth could have laughed if the subject hadn't been more serious. "I know who did this to her and I can assure you it won't be necessary to have any DNA evidence."

Dr Andrews looked puzzled. "Mr Booth whoever did this..." she trailed off.

"He's dead." Booth answered her bluntly. _One less piece of scum to have to deal with._

The doctor lowered her head "I see."

"Now if there isn't anything else I need to get back to her."

"Yes very well."

As soon as Booth reappeared Hodgins winked at Angela. A hint for them to leave her and Booth alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan's eyes lit up when she saw Booth hovering over her. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied back.

"The doctor told me I'm healing nicely." She was still in some degree of pain but the higher dose of morphine the doctor had given her was working wonders.

"That's great Bones." He pulled the chair closer to the bed and went to grab her hand, but for reason at the last second hesitated. "I'm sorry Bones."

"For what?"

"For letting Sully get to you again. For not reaching you sooner." He buried his head in his hands.

Brennan stroked his hair. "It wasn't your fault Booth. Please don't blame yourself."

Booth locked eyes with hers. "I know what he did Bones." He had promised he wouldn't probe for information, but to put his mind at ease he had to know for sure. He now took her hand in his. He had been half expecting her to object and he was thrilled when she didn't

Brennan turned away as the memories came flooding back and she flinched unclasping her hand from his. "I remember how he poured the tequila down me. I remember the room spinning as he continued to force the alcohol down my throat. I remember..." her voice was quivering now. "I remember him inside me and then he was interrupted. He never got to finish and I was able to get the knife and I remember it just sliding in." She turned back to Booth. "But it was you. You came for me."

"It was self defense Bones. You did what you had to do..to survive."

"I know." She reached out her arms to him and he returned the favor, gently bringing her into a warm, loving embrace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N There is one more chapter to go. I decided not to have Brennan too psychotic in this chapter because I think this time around she wasn't really tortured as bad as last time and really I want to get this story finished. It will all end happy ever after anyway.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N This the last chapter -finally. This is the longest fic i've wrote but i've enjoyed writing it. I borrowed a little line from season 3 episode 'Intern in the incinerator'. For those who have seen this episode will know what I mean. Well a big thankyou to everyone who has read and reviewed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 35.

After almost a week of Brennan driving the hospital staff up the wall Dr Andrews had finally agreed to hand her the discharge papers allowing her to go home. Nothing pleased her more then knowing that she was going home and things could start to get back to some kind of normality. Okay it would take a long time for her to completely get over her ordeal but she sure as hell was going to try, and Booth had promised he would help her every step of the way. Cullen had also given her confidence a boost when he had dropped by earlier that week to ask her some questions pertaining to the investigation. She recalled now what he had told her.

"I would like you to know that I am going to make sure that this investigation is handled professionally and with the integrity you deserve. I will however make you aware that this does go way over my head and no doubt there will be others who will want to question you further. There is much more involvement when in comes down to one of own commiting such an offense."

Booth immediately jumped to her defense. "If they think that Bones or myself were in anyway responsible for that sonovabitch going off the rails then they are gladly mistaken. Let them investigate us all they want we have nothing to hide," he informed his boss proudly.

Cullen smiled at that comment. He had to admire their spirits during this difficult time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I really can't believe i'm finally out of that hospital. The food in there was just horrible." Brennan began to tell Booth this as she clambered out of his suv and stood on the pavement whilst he collected her bag from the trunk.

"Yeah I know what you mean Bones. After all i've been there and done that. The only thing I would recommend though is the puddings. Yup you can never get bored of the puddings."

"Yeah I suppose the puddings did make up for the other very unappetising meals they had to offer," she chuckled.

"Well I can assure you my cooking beats hospital food anyday." He took her hand entwining his fingers with hers. "I'm also really glad you chose to stay at my place too. I totally understand the reasons you didn't want to return back to your place so soon."

The thought of going home had been worrying her. She knew it was ludicrious to be scared of her own apartment, but it was like it had been tainted in some way. "All I remember is waking up and feeling someone in the bed with me thinking it was you. Then I turned to find Sully sitting there next to me practically naked, a huge grin plastered over his face like he was getting a kick out of it. I was so scared Booth, really scared."

He now wrapped his arm around her as they continued walking towards the entrance to the building. "Don't worry Bones, you don't ever need to be scared again. I'm going to take care of you." Cullen had given him two weeks paid leave to take care of her. He had also added that if he needed any extra time he would see if he was able to accomodate him.

"Always?" she asked.

"Forever," he replied back. He was going to make sure he kept her safe whether she liked it or not.

Once back in his apartment he went to run her a hot bath. With the amount of complaining she had done on the way home he sure thought she needed one. He poured in some aromatherapy oils he had picked up at the store a few days ago and now as they mixed with the warm water he breathed in their aroma. _Lavender just like her favorite shampoo._

Brennan sat herself down on his couch and put her head in her hands. It was true Sully was gone for good this time but something deep inside kept telling her that for her the nightmare was far from over.

"Bones," came Booth's voice from the bathroom. "Your bath is ready." He stood in the doorway drying his hands and then held his hand out to her. "Sure I can't join you?"

His offer did sound tempting and he did have a big old style bath which they both probably could have squeezed into, but just for now she needed to be alone. "Sorry Booth. You do understand don't you?"

Booth gave her a pouted look then nodded "Of course Bones." He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and left her to it. "I'll go start on the dinner then shall I?"

"That would be great," she called back after he had disappeared.

xxxxxxxxx

Alone in the bath watching the water lap around the edge of her body all she could thnk about was everything that had happened to them because of that monster. She had tried so hard to ignore it, push it far to the back of her mind, yet it was still there constantly nagging at her. It was so unfair why he had made them suffer, why he had made her suffer. What had she ever done but love him. Why did he cause her so much pain? Tears flowed down her face as she then thought of Booth and how she had first treated him in the hospital. Her sudden outburst when she saw him staring down at her. That first glimpse of the man she had mistaken for Sully who she honestly believed in her heart was there to finish what he started.

She panicked now, her chest constricted at she thought of how hurt he had looked. "Booth!" she screamed loudly.

"Bones, Bones! whats wrong?" he rushed in and to her side.

"I'm so sorry Booth. I 'm so sorry for not trusting you."

He reached down and took her in a close embrace. Her wet skin now soaking his shirt. Seeing her completely naked took over his bodily functions and he felt an arousal coming on. It wasn't the right moment he knew it, but how could he help himself. She was so beautiful.

She quickly pulled away "I'm sorry Booth."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He pushed some of wet hair out of her face and stroked her cheek.

"Do you still love me?" she then asked him.

That question was something he wasn't prepared for, yet he didn't hesitate to answer her. "Of course I love you Bones. What makes you think I wouldn't?" He was a now a little curious himself. Had she changed her mind about him?

"I just wasn't sure after what Sully did, tried to do."

"Baby. Nothing that bastard did to you would ever stop me from loving you. As a matter of fact it could only make out relationship stronger."

"I was weak though. I'm not meant to be weak i'm supposed to be strong," she sobbed.

"It's okay to feel weak sometimes. There are times in our lives when we are made to feel vulnerable and that's okay. You loved Sully once. You would never have felt threatened by him. He played on the feelings you had for him, he also took advantage of your vulnerability, but that doesn't mean you were weak Bones, just betrayed by someone you trusted.

"Are you going to betray me?"

Booth nodded "No."

She smiled "Thankyou Booth."

"Good. Now why don't I give you a massage?"

"Sure," she agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_She lay there on the bed Sully looming over her. He was leering at her. She panicked but then remembered the knife she had hidden under the mattress. She struggled to reach it but her heart almost stopped when it wasn't there. "Looking for this?" Sully asked sadistically. She reached to grab it but he only laughed more menacingly. "Now what would you like to do with that? he then asked. Brennan tried to talk but it was like she had been struck dumb. "Come on sweetheart cat got your tongue. I said what do you want to do with it?" She finally managed to get two words out "KILL YOU!"_

_"Ah don't be like that. Who would be able to show you some fun then?"_

_"I don't want any fun. I want you dead."_

_"Sorry no can do." he grinned evilly. He then leaned down to kiss her and she screamed._

_"I'd rather be dead then to kiss you!" she spat._

_Sully sat up straight "Your wish is my command. He then took the knife and plunged it into her stomach. Blood instantly began to soak her shirt as she gasped for air._

"NO! No! No!" Brennan sat up screaming clutching her stomach. She was drenched in sweat and was visibly shaking.

"Bones you're okay," Booth said soothingly as he switched on the bedside lamp. "It's okay," he continued to tell her rubbing her back.

"He stabbed me," she gasped. She could still feel the sharp pain as the knife pierced her skin.

"Booth grabbed her hands away from her stomach "It was just a nightmare Bones. Everything is alright."

That had been the first nightmare of many in the passing weeks. It was the same recurring nightmare, where instead of her stabbing Sully he had stabbed her instead. Booth had been there to comfort her but by the end of the fouth week of repeated sleepless night he had insisted she go for therapy.

"I'm fine Booth," she barked. Pretending to herself she was fine was hard but she hated psychology and she would be damned if she was going to let some stranger start making suggestions and prying into her personal life. Unfortunatley though it was going to be hard saying no if it meant her job could be at risk.

It was the day Cullen had dropped by to give her the good news that the investigation over Sully's death had been officially closed. The evidence and statements that had been submitted had been enough to convince the higher order that they were in no way to be held accountable for Sully's actions, and that Booth had shot him in order to save a civilian which in all truth exactly what Brennan was.

"This is great news isn't it Bones?" Booth had asked her opinion on recieving the news.

"Yes it is."

Cullen stood up a little apprehensive. "The only piece of bad news is and this concerns you Dr Brennan is that you are going to need a complete psyche evaluation before you are able to return to work and back to working for the FBI. If you are deemed unfit to do your job then your position could be potentially at risk."

"I'm fine though," she answered the deputy director harshly.

"That may be true, but they want it down on paper that you are able to carry out your work as a forensic anthropologist and liason to the federal bureau of investigation."

Brennan was seething "How dare anyone suggest I can't do my job!" She stood up and walked briskly from the room slamming the bedroom door behind her.

"Is she always like this?" Cullen asked Booth. He knew she was stubborn and for once he felt sorry for him having to put up with her. "Reason with her Booth. They are quite serious about this."

"Will do sir. I'll drag her to those therapy sessions myself if I have to."

"Well good luck."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan had indeed finally listened to Booth and reluctantly agreed to attend the sessions, but only after the flack he gave her about being selfish. He hadn't meant to go hard on her, but really how damaging were a few therapy sessions going to be anyway. All she had to do was turn up, sit there, listen, maybe answer some questions anything to get her therapist on her side and show she was fit to do her job. His ranting had worked too, after five druelling sessions the therapist a nice doctor by the name of Sweets who seemed rather young and may or may not have shown an interest in the couple had signed the forms allowing her back to work.

Angela, Hodgins and Zach had been over the moon when she arrived back at the lab that Monday morning with a beaming smile. She really was back where she belonged.

"So sweetie. How is that irresistable boyfriend of your treating you these days?" Angela could resist requesting the gossip.

"Very well actually," she answered her best friend.

"That's just what I like to hear," she chuckled.

"As a matter of fact Booth and I are going to look at a house tomorrow."

Angela sat down suddenly looking very interested. "A house you say?"

"Yes a house." Did she have to make it anymore clearer.

"So you and Booh are really building your very own love nest then?"

"Angela you make it sound like we're two teenagers looking for the perfect spot to make out. We just decided to start fresh and get a place together. Somewhere big enough so Parker can stay over too."

"This is great. I mean this is the perfect opportunity for you to throw a house warming party. I can do all the planning you won't have to worry about a thing. They are kind of my specialty." She giggled loudly as if she was a two year old child.

"W-well I'm not..." She didn't want a fuss. Hell they hadn't even bought the house yet.

"That's all settled then, just let me know when and where." She gave Brennan a girly peck on the cheek to show her appreciation.

"Hey Bones." Booth interrupted as he looked at the two faces staring up at him. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No," Brennan said standing up. "What is it?"

"We have a case."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six weeks and over forty viewings later Brennan and Booth had finally found their dream home. A four bedroom two storey house in a very pleasant neighborhood on the outskirts of town. It was going to need some work but nothing a lick of paint wouldn't solve.

It had been Booth's weekend with Parker and he could wait to show him the new house. Booth assisted the boy up the driveway with his hands covering his eyes. "Okay are you ready?"

"Yes," Parker answered now very excited.

"Oh it's perfect daddy." Parker beamed as he was led into the house and immedialtey began running into every room as if inspecting them.

Brennan also gave Booth a big hug "It's perfect Seeley." She leant in to kiss him when a childish giggle interrupted her. She turned to see Parker standing there his hand over his mouth attempting to stifle a laugh.

Booth ran over to him "Oh you think that's funny do you?" He picked his son up in his arms holding him upside down and began ticking his belly causing more screeching.

"Put me down daddy!"

"What do you think Temperance? Shall I let the little monkey go?"

Brennan stood there paused for thought "Well I don't know."

"Please Dr Bones. I'll go to my new room and then you can kiss my daddy."

_Wow blackmail sure starting young these days. _She thought to herself.

Brennan didn't have to say a word as Booth instantly put him down and Parker bolted upstairs leaving the two lovers standing there.

"Okay Temperance where were we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week later.

It was the morning of the house warming party. The one which Angela had spent every minute of her working and non working time organizing and Brennan was sick. She had been up half the night with the bathroom as her second home. Booth had been worried. "You sure you don't want me to call the doctor?"

"I think it must have been something I ate," she replied, yet she knew she was kidding herself. She was late, five days late infact. Then there had been the constant trips to the bathroom which she had tried to make as discreet as possible, so even Angela couldn't question her.

"Well after work why don't I pick up something from the drugstore."

_There is only one thing I need and Booth is not going to be the one to get it. _No it's alright I'll be getting off work early today. Angela and I are going to pay the caterers. I can stop by the drugstore instead."

"Okay babe. Well I've got to get to work, but I promise to be home by five. Is that going to be plenty of time?"

"Of course the party doesn't start until seven," she informed him.

"Good." He gave her one last kiss on the lips. He lingered there for a few seconds not really wanting to part but like always work was beckoning him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon after the caterers Brennan had insisted to Angela she needed to make some final preperations at home. Now though as she sat on the edge of the bath her eyes wide with shock she wished she was anywhere but here staring down at the white stick. The two pink lines as clear as day staring back at her. She couldn't quite believe it, this was a wish come true. It had never been her plan to have children, not because she hated them or anything, it was because she didn't really know how to be a mother. Now she was being given the chance and after surviving twice at the hands of a madman she had to give everything she had into making this work for her and Booth. _Oh god will Booth want this? will he accept the baby?_

With every passing hour of waiting for him to return home Brennan was getting cold feet. Her heart was racing and she kept going over in her mind how she would break the news to him. When the door finally clicked open and Booth came in with a gleaming smile on his face at least she knew he was in a good mood.

Without saying a word he picked her up clutched his hands tightly around her waist and swung her around. "I have got some exciting news to tell you."

"Me too."

"What is it? he asked inquizzitively.

"Maybe you should go first."

Booth was too intrigued now "I'm sire mine can wait. What did you want to tell me?"

She took a deep breath "Maybe you should sit down."

Booth was now a little worried "What is is sweetheart? You still look peaky. Did you get something for your stomach. Are you alright?"

Brennan brought her finger to his lips "Ssh just sit down please."

His face took on a more serious look as he took a seat on the couch. "Come here." He brought her down so she was stitting on his knee. "So tell me i'm dying of anticipation here."

"I'm pregnant." She couldn't deal with the softly, softly approach so she decided to tell him outright.

Booth almost choked on hearing that news. He was so shocked he couldn't speak.

_I knew it! He's angry. _"Em Booth say something."

Once he regained his voice he had only one thing to say. "Temperance you have just made me the happiest man in the world."

"Really?" _Am I hearing him right?_ _Did he just say he was happy?_

Booth wrapped his arms around her "Yes! Yes! Thankyou Temperance...so much."

"Okay so what about your news then?" now sharing the same enthuasiam.

"My news. Gosh my news doesn't even compare in comparision."

She nudged him "Come on tell me."

"Well Cullen has given us a free vaction in Thailand.

"Thailand?"

"Yes, and all day I was thinking what if we turned that vacation into a honeymoon."

Brennan didn't know what to say "Honeymoon?"

"Yeah. I know you don't believe in the whole marriage thing but I love you so much. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. You, me, Parker and now our own little baby.. That's why I went and bought this." Booth reached into his inside jacket pocket and took out a small square gold box with a red ribbon tied around it. He pushed it open to reveal a small gold ring with a sparkling diamond gemstone.

A tear began to form in her eye "Booth I don't know what to say."

Booth fell to the floor on his knees "Temperance Brennan will you marry me?"

This was crazy, totally out of character for her, but yet somehow all her feelings about marriage surpassed her and she gave him her answer "Yes Booth I will."

THE END.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n Well a nice sentimental place to leave it. Hope you enjoyed and HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!


End file.
